


Fruit of the World Tree

by Kamikokudo, Oneiroi (Kamikokudo)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aesir, Angst and Humor, Asgard (Marvel), Asgardian Culture (Marvel), Awesome Frigga (Marvel), BAMF Hela (Marvel), Canon Compliant, Choices, Complete, Declarations Of Love, Dream Sex, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Drama, First Love, Fix-It, Frigga Knows All (Marvel), Good Loki (Marvel), Good Odin (Marvel), Heimdall (Marvel) Lives, Helheimr | Hel (Realm), I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, If You Only Knew, Infinity Gems, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jotunnheim, Jötnar | Jotuns | Frost Giants (Norse Religion & Lore), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki - Freeform, Love/Hate, Marvel Norse Lore, Miðgarðr | Midgard, Muspelheim, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Odin (Marvel)'s Parenting, Odinsleep (Marvel), Old Norse, Original Character(s), Parent Frigga (Marvel), Plot, Plot Twists, Plothole Fill, Plotty, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Protective Frigga (Marvel), Ragnarok, Sacrifice, Secrets, Self-Sacrifice, Shapeshifter Loki (Marvel), Shapeshifting, Slow Burn, Smut, Sneaky Frigga (Marvel), Sorry Not Sorry, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Time Skips, Ultimate Sacrifice, Valhalla, Wordcount: 50.000-100.000, Wordcount: Over 10.000, Wordcount: Under 100.000, this is gonna hurt, vanir, word count, wordcount, Álfheimr | Alfheim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 91,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikokudo/pseuds/Kamikokudo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikokudo/pseuds/Oneiroi
Summary: Loki; God of Mischief, Heir to the Throne of Jotunnheim, Prince of Asgard has been enjoying the fruits of his labor. Sitting as the King of Asgard, under the guise of Odin perhaps the only downside, he releases a prisoner from the cells whom has no name or record for their crimes. He is met with a living corpse with memory from days of old. Those memories are fractured, her power seemingly minuet, so what does she bear that warrants incarceration? Whatever the knowledge she bares or the power she contains, he wants to know it. Yet even before time to recover from ages of neglect, there is fire within enough to withstand even the chill of a Frost Giant.
Relationships: Jane Foster/Thor, Loki & Sigyn (Marvel), Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki/Sigyn (Marvel), Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Original Female Character(s), sigyn - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First things first. Yes, this is cannon compliant. Entirely. From the Ironman to the end of Infinity War, I change nothing you have seen or learned therein... so why am I so pleased to begin writing this story? First Blame LVE32, her story made me have to actually write and post the one I have been wrestling with. But mostly, because I change everything you thought you knew about the outcome of many events through out time on Asgard. And because Loki.

Quiet had returned to the world. It was not the quiet of birds in trees, asleep. Nor was it the silence of a room of hushed people awaiting a performance. Such a profound lack of sound existed within, that it could consume others. Once or twice something beyond the walls made a vibration in the air that it felt like it would make a sound, but either her ears long ago had failed to receive sound or nothing came from it at all.

There was a time were once a voice she heard. Not through her ears, but someplace within, remembering what the vibrations of those words made and so she interpret within the silence of her room until they too vanished. It was this memory of some time past that remembered... when sound assaulted her and though it was barely above a whisper, it was an abuse all the same.

"Shhh." Sitting in the chair within the room, an empty expression viewed each small article that exist within. That bed she slept, a chair she sat and a tired table which used to rock, yet even that had been silence by pages of a book long memorize. "...My dear. No need to panic." Confusion, the first emotion felt in ages. It touched her features as her palm slid over the table to stand up. "You finally become aware of my presence." Amusement suffused the deep, articulate voice as she stopped in the middle of the space.

Within the space, a cell, was artfully hidden in plain view. From within it was like others, mostly empty save a few trinkets aged older than to be expected and without; an empty cell. "Have you come to kill me?" Long, unruly hair lay loosely bound in the braided thread the same color as her bedding. The dark hair was without highlight and skin nearly as clear as glass, indication of the length of her sentence. "I've been watching you. Quite intensely for the last couple of months." Though light exist, not a ray came into those black eyes, which did not bother to peer about. They simple accepted that suddenly her world was populated by another. "Oh yes. I've been that shadow in the corner of your dreams. The ones you're afraid to tell any one of those imaginative constructs of your mind which have kept you sane these many years... the ones were you submit to your lustful need."

"Who are you to judge what I dream?" She peer at the artifacts of her imprisonment and she no longer knew who brought them of if they had always been hers. Amused further the voice replied. "You don't remember, but you were calling out my name in them, my dear."

"And what did I name you, to call you?" A strange sensation plot a course over her skin, the exact name of it not possible because it was many and all of them had been forgotten. It pricked the hairs on her arm to stand rigid and for the first time she could hear her own breath. Something had affected her enough for her heart to beat so even that she could hear, afraid that it had stilled long before.

Rather than hear a response, a wall which had always been and bore no lock, or lever or window vanished to a dark place. The walls beyond were lit by flames that she could not see, but knew they exist for the flickering of the light. Her feet move not from that place where she had stopped within, questioned by a voice she did not create. Though time had passed enough for her dreams to populate nations, none bore a voice like this though it came from inside her head never the less.

For a moment, she was frightened and when a touch of something chilled her, thoughts snapped into quick focus. Though nothing exist but her world and this stone and brick place, she flinched back a step and noted the slight scent new to her. It was cool and heavy, a thing she once had name for, but couldn't recall. Finally, she heard a distant sound. It was indistinct, yet there it was; what was it?

Unstopped and invisible, she lay a uncovered foot outside the wall that had been and was no more. Two directions exist, one extending far and the other no distance at all. She chose the shorter of the two, touching the stone beside her as a guide to the corner. The eyes in her head adjusted to the change of light, rooms like her own world standing side by side a great length on both sides. Each lay empty. They must appear empty from the outside, she swore, and that was why no-one came to this place and no guard was needed.

Struck with choice, she did not know what to do. She hover, holding the wall a long while and try to imagine what could be, _would be_ , beyond this place, yet nothing seemed to hold any value or substance. Another ripple crossed her flesh, hairs standing at attention again while feeling intensely goaded to move the longer she wait. Closing her eyes to block out her vision and clear her head did not disband the feeling which threatened to unseat her even as she stood- and she took a step. Free from her support, a free agent, she wanted to see what may follow up the stairs. Even from her place she could tell the world looked different there. Would it be more beautiful than the gardens of her mind? Did this place have denizens with dreams their own? Each stair provided as release from the unease invading her limbs until a door blocked her path. This one bore the likeness of a real door, hinges and handle that felt real when her finger grasped it and it open with barely a touch.

Grandeur. Grandeur the likes she could not create lay in the tile under foot and the wall stretching high. The ceilings bore paintings and colors that actually stung to see. Faster now her breath came, it keep beat with the drum in her chest and by those two she stepped in tune. She followed at first the stone from below and now the golden hue of the halls because beyond them she heard better that sound. It still was unknowable, but it was louder.

A barrier unlike the ones before it come closer. Another door, grand and ornate, yet the frame was made of frost or glass. It was cold when she touched it, some silver light that was just as cold begging to be seen, yet she paused, her hand falling away from the handle. "Is this madness?" _Have I broken apart inside, shattered and so I've become lost in my own mind?_ No voice replied to give answer or direction, but some kind of logic spoke. That if she was mad, could anything behind these doors cause her harm anymore? Resolved by the comforts of a delusion, she pushed the door, this one more resistant, and withstood the assault of cold air.

Nearly in an instant, a sob destroyed the numb detachment that had carried her this far. It surprised her and was followed by another. Around her, lay a vast place with too much detail to take in. The air moved around her carrying a pleasant smell and further ahead water flow. It was such a gentle stream that the water did not break at the surface, but was like reality distorted, warping what lay below into different shapes. That was the sound.

She was surrounded by streams and ponds. Small puddles and pools that were crystal clear and littered with flowering shapes wreathed in green. Overwhelmed she tilt her face up, as if gravity could keep the tears inside, yet her eyes grew wider still. The very universe lay stretched above like a massive tapestry, stars so many that it surely was fake. Touched once more by the wind, she wavered now, over burdened with everything. The ground underneath her slanted upwards like the world was falling apart though it was just her. Unable any longer to stand, her chin dipped down even as she slipped back with the breeze.

The world once more became dark.

Waking was slow. A heaviness weighed down on her limbs and she wonder, numbly, if she were dying. Uncomfortable under the weight was a warmth that at first was relief, but soon was too warm and growing. Stirred enough, her arms gave way first and eyes saw only a soft pink color. She owned nothing pink so she pulled away, head sliding out of the blanket draped over her. Unable to explain where she was or how, she sat upright and survey this new space around her.

Gilded in gold and soft colors, it could only described at elegant. Pale lengths of curtain hung from the ceiling in pink and white that match the bedding around her. The material was unmarred by time and use, no threads lay sticking out or broken in it. Her hand felt it with the curiosity saved normally for the extraordinary.

An invasion on her scenes caused her to still not unlike a wild animal spotted. Her breath became shallow, ears unable to pick apart from the small nuances of this place that which disturbed her. "You are getting better at that quite quickly." Startled that the voice came not from in her head, but bounding off the pillars and floor, she shook free of the bedding. Animal instinct had awoken. "Won't you join me?" It said further, and she realized that as clearly as her place had changed, also had her clothes. It was plain compared to the room around her, nothing more but a cream shift, yet it was warm despite being thin.

Alerted now, awake like she had not been in many years, her feet placed firmly rather than with the sweep of listless existence afforded by her cell. She forgot the garden with pools and stars from before and walked about the long room, she noted daylight, a pale blue sky outside, but did not let it distract her. "You're getting closer." Stalled, she wasn't sure if she _wanted_ to follow this invitation and found her left foot decided for her. Sliding back though she saw no sight that could be dangerous, she got the sense of amusement never the less. Back tracking towards the bed, she found instead another way, a door, and she took that instead. Away from the voice and the blue sky, sounds from before memory, she found herself nearly at a run. Not a single soul walked these massive halls though sense dictate that such a structure would surely be home to someone. Many someone's. Fully at a run now, her heart a painful beating in her chest, she took any direction that called her first. She could not keep this up long, feeling the effect of years nearly dead preventing her from carrying out her will. When next she took a corner, it was wide, her hands running against the wall to stop her from tripping up. The moment she was sure she wasn't to fall, eyes back to directing her step she stopped hurriedly, a pillar grasped to slow her.

Down the hall, opening into the outside which she had run from before, was a stream of people. She heard their voices, different ones mixing, so many that she couldn't tell them apart. It didn't matter that they were men and women, a few children even. Fearful of something made her note the door across her and inside it she ducked inside, closing the door quickly.

"I may not be fond of many people, but then again... I am not freshly escaped from prison." Spinning, she found no one speaking in her ear and she pressed herself against the door, hands stretched out as if in the dark once more. Fright caused her voice to crack, the anger at feeling toyed with too small to give her strength. "Who are you?" She asked, thought in her mind she quite demanded.

"Who alive does not know the ruler of Asgard?"

A chuckled came from every direction making her head ache. "You are not Odin." She leveled her voice and breathed while feeling the ache of her bones.

"But he was the one that locked you in that cell then." Beside her, the voice whispered and she tore from the door into the center of the room. "Do sit." Indignant, she waited on her feet for a time until she succumb to fatigue. Knowing she _was_ going to have to rest, she choose to do so with some grace.

Waiting for something to happen took more energy than she liked. That kind of vigil no long-term imprisonment could maintain and finally when she felt she must be insane, a figure stepped out from around the couch she sat.

"Who are you?" This time her words held conviction and remained even keel. She tracked his lithe form as he wordlessly sat across her, a leg crossing at the knee.

"The Ruler of Asgard... though the crowds revere me under the name Odin, clearly, I am not."

Loki sat across the neglected and malnourished woman with severe curiosity. His time in the cells below taught him many things. Mostly useful traits like patients, but sometimes abstract things like how long one lived inside those cells; It wasn't very long. He had considered himself an exception to his clause, those brightly lit rooms holding vagrants or assailants, but seldom a woman. More seldom for the length that could run the skin of this women before him translucent. Blue veins plot roads under her skin as clear as if drawn on. A dark ring under her eyes made her look gaunt and ancient, but it was her voice that proved she was much younger and all the more curious he pondered the riddle. Her silence allowed him to continue, though he found her reproach almost rude. "I'm curious what manner of power you contain that you've lived so long that history does not even aid you to know who I am. I myself was locked up for a short while in comparison and I assure you, I am much more of a threat."

"Who are you then, truly?" She asked.

Loki laugh then. Which title was most likely to stir memories, he thought? "I am Loki, God of Mischief, Prince of Asgard, Heir to the throne of Jotunheim." He waved a hand gesturing to all that he stood power over. When no look of surprise of even acknowledgement greeted her, he leaned forward, disturbed this turn. "You don't know who I am?"

"Asgard has no prince." Was all she replied, no longer feeling as worried. Apparently this upstart imposter thought he could play with fire, but she was not absent of all her memories, distant as these ones felt. "I assure you, it does. Which begs the question, how long _has_ this seemingly powerless woman, been host to a cell... and why?"

"I don't think I need answer a liar and thief. While I am grateful that my surroundings are much improved, my good nature ends there I'm afraid." Even now, in the light of a room with windows thrown open, gentle sounds of people beyond, no light touched her eyes.

"Afraid you should be." Shifting into a more familiar form, Loki took on the guise of Odin resulting in the woman recoiling with almost a hiss. "To all the known world, I am Odin. So when I ask questions from here on, I expect a simple answer. Your misguided anger can remain tightly sealed behind your teeth." Laughter, not his though filled the room. It was impressive only because the strength she lacked in form, did not in mind. "I grant you have skill in- whatever this is. However, I'd rather go back to a cell and rot. It was not Odin that placed me in the prison below and I warn you, if you keep me free, I will help you in no fashion whatsoever. Run along little 'prince'."

"I think I would have locked you up just for your ugly countenance and rude tongue... but if not Odin, then who would bother to lock up you? I assure you my patience is worn quiet thin..." As he spoke, he stood once more and slowly came near. His each step around the table made his face change into another's. "... and my curiosity is fading." Switching from Odin, he became Heimdall, a generic knight, each off the warriors three and Sif, Frigga, Thor and paused as all manner of expression drained out of her face. "Thor?" He stalled at Thor, but the woman recovered and he flickered back after a moment to his mother.

Shoulders dropping, a look of pure destitute apathy washed over the woman. Loki's head turned to the side; curiosity renewed. "Stop this game." She told him and it was ignored most promptly, Loki's entire form becoming his mother's. Eyes pinched shut, trying to keep the feeling of being upended, she breathed out a long sigh full of some pain and spoke more sadly then he expected. "You have over played your hand now, Loki. Even if you could overpower Odin and take his place with your powers of illusion. You would never be able to pull it off and fool The Queen's eye, you hack."

A moment of quiet in the room was allowed before Loki spoke again. It lacked any of the previous flourish and pomp and was quite dull. "My mother is dead." Peerless eyes took him in and he smiled even before she stood up and lunged. His form returned to his own and he caught the woman, twisting her around so she couldn't so much as scratch as all feral cats did when cornered. "You lie! You lie and I will kill you for even speaking it!" The attempts to struggle were so pathetic that he rolled his eyes and then propelled her forcefully towards a mirror than hung beside the door. She screamed, putting all her weight into his hands as she kicked. Her arms were pinned around her chest by just one of his and with the other he held her face, barely anything but bones now and hateful eyes. "Let- go."

"Pay attention, you simpering excuse for a living creature!" Quiet, she still struggling, eyes squeezed shut against any reason. Her face she pulled back as much as she could, her spirit afire. "Quit this futile display and-" As quickly as she had lunged to strike him before, Loki dropped her. He glare in affront at his hand now clenched shut and looking back at her as she tried to right herself; he slapped her. Reeling, she did not stand again and for a moment he felt the closest to regret over a loss of temper. Summoning his thoughts, he stare a moment at his hand which was bleeding, dark blue blood spiraling around his thumb. He considered returning the blighted women to the cell to be forgotten for all time, however it passed quickly enough that he would amuse himself further instead.

Sitting in his throne, master of his people, Loki watched the small music arrangement meant to entertain him. Bored and having nothing to exercise his wit, it was a small price to pay for a Kingship. The wind instruments thrilled, strings singing a halting vibrato and all the while his mind was engaged in idle plans to redecorate aspects of the kingdom in his own honor. When even this no longer drew his attention, he waved his hand absently, sending the people from the throne room in quick succession.

A lone finger tap at the arm of the throne, this sound piercing in the quiet. Then with a quick cock of his head he decided it was time to wake the enigma dragged out from Odin's cells a month prior. His steps down the hall were light, his swagger nothing like Odin's stoic pace, but entirely more comfortable. It took perhaps 5 minutes at this pace that would being jarring for an aged and worn, old man, but that wasn't really the case as he sauntered up the door housing his 'guest'. Once inside the illusion of Odin melted away and he first admired the decent view from the balcony before he passed. Smiling down at all of Asgard, it carried even as he stood beside the bed, a halo of flickering haze encasing the woman.

That was one thing that currently bothered him to no end. Of the records of prisoners, including his own, nothing marked the cell that housed this person. No name and he had not asked for one before she turned feral. He was sure of this, that she bore some kind of power and it was this that sustained her rather than any intervention of the guards. Though he couldn't say for sure from a lack of aiding someone in recovery, he was once more curious that a month under his care had not completely corrected ages of neglect.

"Please do try to remain civil this time?" His recommendation was met with a furrow of brow. Rather than what could have passed for a decrepit woman of ancient times, he found after a week that she was of a much younger age. In form at the least. After two weeks, it was quiet clear as cheeks filled in and became supple, eyes no longer sunk in and rather than having as much figure as a 11 year old boy, it turned out she _was_ actually female when before he'd merely guessed. "I think a month should be enough time for recovery, entertain me girl with your story now?"

Slow to rise, a much improved woman sat up. She groaned against being roused or perhaps indignation of his company, but it hardly mattered. When she did stir properly and glare, his back straightened, a measure of unease touching his opinion of her. She clench her teeth at looking at him and look down at the pink bedding once again. "You can have nothing more to say to me nor do I have anything to speak to you about." Her tone was flat and biting. Loki look down the length of her though seeing nothing extraordinary before, he turned and paced a lazy route around the room, thinking.

"Have you always been so unruly and ungrateful or am I just so lucky to have earned you ire. If I recall, I have done nothing of ill repute against you and you seem to hold me in rather backwards esteem." From the corner of his sight he watched her review her skin over her arms which was well improved to her previous state though she said nothing of it in thanks. This irked him. "Some would call me savior, I'll have you know." She gapped at him and then laughed most sarcastically. "I don't recall asking for anyone's assistance. Nor to be manhandled and mistreated."

"And what would a living corpse know of mistreatment! You sat in the cell, rotting... forgotten." His expression calmed quickly and Loki stood tall again and then sat on the arm of a nearby chair. "What is your name, woman?" He was met with a blank stare to his question. Slowly, the posture she held gave in to something looking like self pity.

"I don't recall." She admitted. He chuckled and smirked, too wide to be innocent. "I'm tired of calling you 'woman'... from now on I suppose... Dotill." She scowled in clear horror. "No." Was her quick answer to that.

"Hilda." To which she replied. "Try again."

"Gunhild."

"Something not insulting." She said, knowing he was choosing on a bias. He thought a second longer this time and with confidence he said. "Surely, Yrsa." 

"Call me Eerika or keep with 'woman'. Your taste in names is atrocious." She claimed with finality and Loki found her choice interesting considering how old she may be. "Any reason to why Eerika?"

Eerika pulled the blanket from her and stood from the bed not unlike any young petulant girl might. "Because I don't care for being called a 'bear' or a 'fighter'. I am neither, clearly." He made an expression of strong disagreement and Eerika began opening and closing drawers and dressers.

"Oh, I do hope you aren't thinking of leaving."

She paused, arms dropping to her sides. "And why not. You did not place me there and clearly Odin no longer reigns as Allfather. What do you care about my existence?" When she turned to speak pointedly, she look at Frigga instead. Her next tone quickly changing as quickly as Loki's face. "Why are you doing this?" The guise fell away to a most serious regard of her existence.

"Because your incarceration raises many questions and I'm in the habit of knowing all the answers. Be plain and I can return you to the cell to die out your life if you so desire." Undaunted by the women even recovered, Loki paced until he stood well inside her circle of comfort, larger than the normal persons as it were. "I have never seen anyone quite with eyes like you, save one... and the resemblance is uncanny. Oddly, he claims to not know you, have ever met you, but we know that he has quite good sight."

"Do you always talk in annoying riddles?" Her words may have been all biting wit, but she lacked the presence of mind to control her body and expression. It gave her unease away and so he stayed there, setting her off balance. "It's called eloquence, my dear. Do try it."

"I don't like you." She said flatly and he replied without hurt. "Most don't. Now, I happen to believe you that you don't recall something as important as your own name, mainly because it isn't important. You do however seem to have some recollection of events to the past letting me know just. How. Long. You were in that cell. What I want to know, oh..." Eerika sucked in her bottom lip which was chapped and felt sick while Loki continued on. "You said before that Odin did not place you in that cell, however you had quite the reaction to seeing my mother. What's curious in that is you seemed rather furious when I mentioned that she was dead, like that was an insult to you." A step closer and he allowed that she at least had courage. As misplaced and misguided as it was. "Now let's word this carefully, and I warn you, I will know if you lie to me. I do not recommend it... so. From what I have gathered, you don't seem too bothered by that place. I never heard even a word from your cell and I was its neighbour so yes, I would know. So what crime did you commit that you would willing accept incarceration."

Eerika did not keep his eye, though another clear look at them may or may not help figure out this puzzle. Exhausted in a way that sleep did not cure, she placed a hand over her forehead as if suffering a common headache. "I didn't commit a crime." The rubbing of her fingers and thumb into her head lead him to believe that was true. He goaded her to continue. "Then falsely accused." His words made her snap irritably, setting her jaw firmly before speaking her mind.

"I am not a criminal, I was not falsely accused of a crime, was associated with any criminal nor anything else you can think of! I went to be forgotten! I was placed there, to be forgotten... Are you pleased with yourself? I am no great mystery! I am a victim of the mundane, of a broken heart."

"I would believe that... if I didn't know better." Invading the most inner circle of personal space she could have, Loki bent and spoke in her ear directly. "My mother would not have imprisoned an innocent woman. That much I do know."

And as he had her ear now, she also had his.

"Put me back in my cell." Surprised at her gal, he pulled away before smiling in such a way that it was clear he was untrustworthy.

"Why, when I am having so much fun?"

Four days of solitude made Eerika ponder her predicament. The first day she expected Loki to show up any moment and begin to prod at after her life and story. When he didn't she attempt escape the next day hoping he had grown bored in fact as he seemed the type to perhaps forget. She slowly grew used to the sounds around her, for even the smallest of them before had rendered her unable to think let alone plot. Sadly when she stepped outside the door the second day, she found a pair of guards and before saying anything she returned to her room. Unfortunately the balcony was not an option as she uncounted floors above the gardens below and it was not one filled with pools or ones she could reach and trust to be deep enough to cushion an ill fated leap. Loki on the other hand was hardly idle all the while. He scoured a myriad of ancient text for any other known cause of golden color eyes.

When he first loose the women from her cell, they were as black and as empty as any well of ink. Recovered however she boasted clearly some power that she was keeping hidden or knew nothing about. Considering that she claimed to be nearly as old as his Mother, it was clearly the first. They did not seemed similar to Heimdall in anything but color, but it was hardly the sight of any normal Asgardian.

Having scoured such texts and scrolls, his academic side had worn thin and called an end to a physical search. It was clear that when she walked into imprisonment, it was with all knowledge of herself. While he had lied about inquiring about her to Heimdall himself, it was not unlikely that he didn't know she was there. So why, why did so many allow the condemnation of an 'innocent' woman? If kept for her power, he certainly would find out what use it was. He wasn't against false imprisonment considering the condition of Odin, but there was a vast something odd he couldn't put a finger on.

As that was the case, he planned to ignore the woman for a good while until of all things he spotted her walking about the halls. He hadn't actually barred her from walking about, hoping to give her a taste of a life he could later hold over her head, but she was alone. Unguarded. He had obviously given other orders to her confinement, but they were not being observed in any fashion.

"Do you like my grand halls?" A flickering of green light emit no sound and he spoke after the illusion was fully formed. He leaned against a massive pillar the breadth of 8 men with all manner of mastery in beveled design and elegance. "It's not how I remember it." She told him, and he allowed what was possibly a slip of her tongue go unquestioned so she might continue. "The colors are different, but I suppose much was red back then. Try and decipher all you wish, I have no intention of giving you any information of me."

He slipped from the pillar and into Odin's skin to wonder without confrontation. This made her very uneasy, but she spoke nothing of it. "I do wonder how you escaped un-armed guards, perhaps their execution would entice you to be more forthcoming." Her eyes ignored him entirely as she knit together images of her memory to find what she was looking for. "I asked." Was all she said in reply.

"I would believe you if I didn't find you wandering further into palace halls versus escape." She paused, considering things and smiled what would have been a beguiling expression had it not faded just as quickly as it was made. "I asked very politely." Finding her pace once more, her eyes returned to darting at the walls and ceiling as if finding things amiss or not to her recollection. After a turn she did inquire after him however which was just as curious as his own. "Loki Odinson, last in line to the throne of Asgard... how did you come into your reign; even if falsely?"

"I thought I was a liar?" There was much mirth in his tone, having her admit having to bend to his version of things, yet her wit was quick and gave him little room for the victory as she reminded him. "And a hack. I have yet to be shown otherwise, so please. _Do try._ " She said mockingly, words used not days before tossed causally back at him.

It was almost like speaking with his brother. There was some scrapes of intelligence to be found, and just like Thor; even he won a round once a decade or so. Playing the Ruler of Asgard was all grand and the reverence shown him was much to his desire, but there was something to be said about having a remotely engaging conversation. "Quite easily. My brother believes nothing is out of place, my mother has passed beyond the realm of caring and as for the Allfather himself... well. He's resting comfortably."

Eerika then stopped outside the massive doors of The Great Hall. She turned a quizzical and detail eye to him, looking him over without any reserve which ended with her displeasure. "Say it is true, you have managed all of these massive successes. Why then tell me truth, unless you believe none will believe me or because you think you are capable of preventing me retell it." Amused, most entertained, Loki smiled in full. "Oh, I don't think I will have any problem stopping you." He said and she placed her hands on the doors, shoving without aid to open them.

"Interesting. I was just curious, but it does let me know which one you're more concerned over. Coming out as being an imposter to the people is not as important as the charade of having power. It must be very boring being you." Struggling against the door, Loki watched the door swing wide, eventually catching on the hinge proper to simply carry without effort. That she had a clever mind was interesting and her regard of his motives mostly accurate.

The halls she walked without fear of retribution and he knew why. Those that may have aided in her imprisonment where dead and she did not have a reason yet to fear him out of a misguided assessment that she held secret information that may ruin him.

When she stopped inside the inner circle of The Great Hall she paused and he heard the very wind drawn out from her lungs. Even the step of her foot became altered, her mind not bent to keep them quiet. Above, her eyes were trained on a most aged painting of the royal family. Depicted were Odin, Frigga, and both sons, heirs to the throne of Asgard. "I admit I am not much with looking like them, but as you can see, I am family."

"I didn't deny you because of your looks... there is familiarity in them. Yet you claim to be a Prince of Asgard _and_ Heir to the throne of Jotunnheim... how did a denizen of that place come to live such a life like you have?" She kept going, but her voice had become distant even as her gaze remained on the painting above. "Tell me or don't... I don't think it matters much anymore..."

He didn't believe for a second that she wasn't fishing for information and was so easily satiated. What kind of expression would this relic of the old world think to having an Frost Giant sit on the throne of Asgard? _Wouldn't your head just spin_ , he thought. "Wh-"

"Why." Both paused, speaking over the other. He allowed her to continue however with a gracious wave of his hand, though he was infinitely more interested in the gears spinning in her head already without added intrigue. "Why don't I make this easy. You seem to think I have some sort of power or information that may be useful to you whether I say so or no. Since I am vastly years out of place of the world that exists now, you will answer my questions as honestly as I will answer yours. You may keep your secrets, but they will also cost you mine, _Your Majesty_."

Better than any agreement he could exploit, he found it difficult to excuse what she might exploit of him in turn. "Oh, I know there is something of import rattling around that currently vacant skull of yours. Let's see if we can't fill it with something useful."

She nodded, taking a last glance at the ceiling above before walking out of The Grand Hall, muttering under her breath in not so quiet a fashion, _to think you have enough information to fill even a saucer would be impressive._ He chuckled and followed to see what next disturbed her with much joy at having something to unravel.

The following days showed the final improvements to Eerika's health, the last of the thickness in her joints fading and the face she last remembered having looking back in the mirror. She dressed in clothes sent her for a lack of nothing better to wear and found invitation to serve Odin following shortly after.

The contrast to her that exist before the cell and now was stark. She was piecing together that world before exile and to separate it from the delusions made while in it. The ache of having none who remembered her was a soreness in her heart most deeply; she did not expect memories so old, could still injure so long after. Time had not eased that pain, but made it more easy to track the path of ruin as it all came rushing to catch up with her. It was those thoughts she buried so as not to be inquired about, Eerika dressed in formal wear that required an assistant to lace and now be 'free'.

The freedom she was allowed was under the auspices that she remained within the walls of the palace and to that she agreed would be acceptable. If she did try to leave, it was because the information found within was no longer more important that being trapped. It was readily agreed upon, however it was not long after that 'Odin' had chosen to fill such freedom for her.

"My Lady, please follow me." Opening the door, an escort awaited to deliver her to Odin. While they had agreed that some dialogue was going to pass between them, it seemed it was going to be on his terms when such moments took place. She thought it a petty way to display his power, but if that was all he could muster, she was hardly perturbed. There was many ways to work about this power struggle that seemed to ensue. He had no real way to manipulate her and she had no method of surprising him when she had nothing of relevance that could pertain to him. What he hoped to garner out of her was nothing more than a child seeking what someone else had... and having a throne already it seemed, he had grown interested in the cell she was unlucky enough to be placed beside. "Now arriving to serve His Majesty, the Lady Eerika."

Announced into the room like someone of import caused no small moment of unrest. Inside the room when the doors opened for her was no small party, people talking and some laughing at the entertainment at hand. "Welcome, daughter of Asgard." Odin's voice bore through the conversation like a knife and unease washed over her at being now a center of attention. As a result her reply was awkward in response. "Your Majesty welcomes me grandly indeed. The honor is beyond my means to express." She bent, a bow to show her respects and waited for what, she could not guess." She half expected him to say ' _Do try_ ', and was glad that was not going to be thrown back at her to juggle because the fact was simple. She may not being dealing with Odin, but royalty nevertheless and savage enough to pull the guise over everyone was the son, Loki... God of Mischief.

"Come. Serve me." Loki said, his posture a regal laziness that Odin would never have adopted. Having little option with eyes watching, she did as ordered. She made no quick dash to the table set before Loki however though once at the table she filled the cup and brought it to him. The smile of a small victory was more irritating than anything else. "I imagined falsely that we had come to an agreement you and I." She spoke softly beside him offering the cup, but he did not extend his hand to take it, leaving her to be its bearer.

"I intend to keep our bargain, but I do have airs to keep up and you'll get no real answers about me from the libraries herein. I'm afraid the best lies you'll read are the ones I told myself. I'm doing you a favor."

There was nothing she would bother to ask in a room so well populated and worse, nothing she would want to tell. If ages and being forgotten had given her nothing, it was a sense of vast privacy to her affairs. Odin spoke to passing guests, enjoying what entertainment there was to have while she was left in no place but to stand holding a cup. A number of dances took place even still after that and a musical ensemble she couldn't remember anything about after it had ended.

It was hours before tired of holding such a stoic pause, Loki swung open large doors to the guests and begged them enjoy the gardens beyond. He would apparently retire it would seem from all his exhaustive sitting, allowing her to follow. As his servant of the hour, she opened the door to excuse him, bowing in kind and then entered the room herself. As soon as the door closed however she emptied the cup to Loki's back which flickered and vanished out of existence. "My... you didn't think I was actually in attendance, did you?"

Rather sitting in a chair inside the room, Loki lounged looking most comfortable. He drank from a cup he filled himself, never looking back. Eerika stepped around the spilt wine and sat across him, impressed disgust for his trick. "Well played."

"Don't ruin it by trying to be a good loser. I much prefer beating a willing opponent." His expression showed an amusement she did not share. "I am neither an opponent or a servant. I warn you throwing me into that situation again will not work in your favor."

"And just why is that exactly? From just your baring I can tell a lot about who you must have used to be. Some noble lady serving my mother most like. That unfortunately doesn't explain where it was that I found you. So, shall we begin, my time is rather expensive."

Eerika licked her lips and did her best to wring the tension from her neck. "I suppose it is hardly important, but as you were so pompous to recite them, please, endeavour to explain the majesty that it Loki, King of Asgard and heir to the Throne of Jotenheim. No Frost Giant would sit on this throne to rule its people peacefully."

Her insight was not entirely mundane, but it hardly proved to be anything useful for her so there was no problem with educating her properly. "The last time Odin fought with the Frost Giants, they were in fact pushed back into their own realm. The blistering cold there did not support the survival of the weak. I was seen, erroneously, as such. My father, Laufey, discarded me to die of whatever would first befall me, which makes me heir apparent, would it not?" Intrusive eyes took in details of his form, that suddenly paused and then did not resume.

"I have never seen an Frost Giant so small, nor one so human looking." She said and loosely recalled when being wrangled, that she felt cold then and had perhaps surmised wrongly that it was because she had hardly any skin on her then. "But you are obviously educated in illusion so... I will grant it for being plausible for now."

"And how many _have_ you seen?" Loki asked in turn, allowing the conversation to make a more natural course then simply quick pro quo. She answered blandly then. "I lived when the Frost Giants were invading every land they could reach. They had come into Midgard when I was young still which is when Odin decided it was time to act... I have seen more than a few and enough to know one when I see it." And Loki agreed, silent to himself, that she was indeed older than he anticipated.

"The invasion of Frost Giants In Asgard was a very brief affair. How did you survive it, if close enough to know when you have seen one?" A tension strung in the air as each was slowly being forced to give up small parts of truth, while leaving as much unspoken as possible. It was a fun game for him, but her woeful smile of pity gave him pause. "I was not present to witness that particular battle." She claimed, but no lie did she utter. She was much too pleased to be openly lying for that. Which lead him down a different path to consider while she spoke next.

"And how did you come to Asgard and its throne?" Loki waggled a finger at her inquiry. "That's not really one question now is it... However, Odin thought to orchestrate an end to the fighting by taking the son and raising it as his own. That makes me Prince of Asgard and Heir to the throne of Jotenheim respectively." He ended tersely and probed further her knowledge, its source and continued. "So, having not been present then, how would an Asgardian woman witness my kind?"

Eerika chuckled knowing Loki was not going to like her answer much at all and responded so dryly it would have chapped lips. "Who said anything about me being Asgardian?" Now Loki was invested. She was giving more questions back for him to inquire than answers which was not how he liked to do business. "To be clear, I have no problem fighting for scrapes like this if you do, or we can be plain. What information we want most will come to light either way so long as you can be sure to avoid your calling. Do you think that is the better option or would you like to flounder more. I do enjoy watching you fail, but it's hardly fair when I am many ages your senior."

Considering the offer, she was not entirely wrong it nothing he would find information out no matter the method. It was merely if he wanted it timely or drawn out like a splinter that had to be gouged out. For the sake of the moment, he ventured with trying the simple way. "Very well. Continue your tale and I will finish mine. Fairly." He added for context.

"I'm Midgardian. I was there when the Frost Giants came and wrought war and painted with others blood. I was there when the land became colder and while I did not witness this, I survived long enough for Odin's efforts to pave a path to survival. Being raised in Asgard yourself, it should be no surprise that you are considered such; and that it does not change blood. I was born in Midgard and later raised in Asgard. My parents had been part of a band of travelers to Midgard when travel had been safe. After I was born, we returned to Asgard, save for the one who remained." 

A chuckle of amusement passed between them. "Clever. That would have taken a few more questions to get out. Now finishing my tale, I was raised in Asgard as the son of Odin and Frigga, years later I learned of my different heritage and naturally a falling out occurred. It's difficult to keep calling the man that took you hostage 'father' so rifts formed... Why have you not asked about Frigga?" His question then was meant to cause disruption and it did easily, Eerika closing her eyes against reason.

"I have as much information as I need standing before me... and knowing does not change anything. Not how or when or why, so _why_ ask when you will simply use it against me in cruel fashion? Even when willing to answer any question you have you would prefer to maim and cause injury. I will play no part in it." She stood, no longer willing to play with the God of Mischief today. She had much to learn about sparring with the adoptive son and he clearly had skills if he had come so far as he was now.

"She died not but a few months ago, you know." Loki practically heard the snap of her head when she turned back to look at him. Her fury begged for release in a manner she knew would be meaningless and likely only end in harm coming to her. "Oh..." Her voice broke, but sarcasm loosed a laugh. "You insolent child. How did Frigga manage to have such a child as insolent as you? How ungrateful you are for having her favor..."

"She was NOT my mother!" Loki stood and came around the seat he had sat so quietly, so happy in meting out information from her and still coming out on top. Yet now she laughed harder- sadder. "She might not have been your mother... but you don't think that I can't see how clearly you were her son? The illusions you use so readily? You don't think I don't recognize your teacher? Poor, poor, little Jotunn." Despite taking a step away from him, Loki bridged the gap easily with stride and stood over her in height. His words were as cold as the place he was born into. "You know nothing of my upbringing and what I have done to come this far. Everyone gives up parts of themselves to claim what they want and I have given up more than most. Don't feign to be all knowing when you are nothing but dirt under foot." Making sure to make his point, his hand easily encased her throat, the length coming from out the sleeve blue and cold around her.

"You don't have to be a Frost Giant to stand taller than I. So for the sake of securing my own life here... Let me tell you this. You are not the first child raised by her hand that was not her blood. Not the first born in another realm even. The things I know, that Odin has covered up so well, would send a chill even down the back of a Frost Giant. So before you discard me as useless... or try to have me serve you again. Think twice. If you really did hear the contents of my dreams, then you will know I do not fear death. I asked for it." Golden eyes glared into pale eyes that shifted red, blue eating the fleshly color and revealing marks of his heritage. His fingers tightened as he bent for her to see them more clearly- and hear the warning.

"Prove to me that you are so useful and I will let you live." He warned, assure nothing could be so important that it would spare him returning her to her cell to live all those ages again until she was so warn as when he'd found her.

"Ragnarok is coming, Loki. You choose a sad time to be king."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I want to let everyone know, that I have done actual hours worth of research putting this story into place. Some is going to be from straight up Norse/Scandinavian historical sources and others, naturally, from Marvel's database of characters. I have taken creative liberties where non contest allows, but yeah.

"So, Eerika... I feel like we perhaps got off on the wrong foot." Sitting across Loki once more, Eerika smiled more sweetly then she had to date. "For you perhaps." She replied and smoothed out the less formal attire she now dawned regularly.

"Yes, well. Let me say that I have laid my less approachable self to rest and even apologize." He assured and reclined in his seat while she sat with arms crossed, only slightly exuding a sense of superiority. "You have further information to express I'm assuming?" He finished.

Uncomfortable for a great many reasons, only one of them being Loki, Eerika _asked_ for his company to consider the words that allowed her to remain in her preferred state. When she had claimed that Ragnarok was coming, it had not been a falsehood, however it was also a memory that ricocheted from her mouth before she had time to consider it herself. Having questions asked after that which she had no answer to give proved to be irritating for both parties, however the end result was that two things were clear. That Ragnarok _was_ in fact coming, soon to begin in some fashion and second... that her memories were not entirely sorted.

"I still do not know where best to begin... so much of what would give my words weight do not have anything to do with this discussion. Even then I can't give details that are direct or precise which I know is what you will want..." Eerika's eyes roamed while she spoke, those eerie golden orbs that _felt_ like they would see through barriers like time and matter, yet seemed to have no such skill. It made her features exotic even among those in Asgard because they drew attention where ever she went... that didn't mean that her -skills- were not tied to them somehow. "How do you know Ragnarok is coming. That should be easily explained." Loki pointed out, being sure to stop there instead of string on the rest of his thoughts which where, _even for you_.

The response he received was a shake of the head and chewing of her lip, which already was showing wear for the worse. "Foresight. Not mine, else I'd have seen you coming and run... But I was told that I could survive the fall of Asgard when Ragnarok came." And just with the expression on Loki's face, she could tell this gave him nothing worthwhile at all to go on which made her sigh and attempt to continue. "You've had bad winters, no? Back to back?" Continuing on which made Loki's face become blank.

"I would say that any weather is able to repeat itself, even the extremes. This hardly points toward Ragnarok, my dear." At which point Eerika pulled the book from her inner jacket and tossed it at him. "You really should read more, those libraries doesn't just keep records of history and construction or peoples." The book he caught was old, an olive green cover which had begun to curl at the edges as if referred to often yet not taken care of. Loki looked at the index which told a fair few events of large scale and of which he knew had come to pass and this gave a bit more weight, if only a little, to her tale.

"A book of prophecy is all and well, but it could have been written after the events in all fairness, and gives not sense of time which would be much more important in this case. The end of the worlds and all..." The expression Eerika gave him made him think that this must be the expression he gave Thor; like he was a hopeless case. "Your mother authored this book, you daft little Jotunn. It was because of this that Odin found grace in the Vanir at all back when he would rather have blotted them out of existence. It was a bridegroom gift as a way of bridging hostilities." Each sentence she spoke was the most elaborate invention that he considered that she either was a better liar that the God of Lies... or she spoke the truth. Neither gave him any ease of mind and he found his fingers ran along the pages while controlling his face most carefully.

Naturally he grinned, but it lacked any warmth to it which in turn make Eerika shake her head in exasperation. "I think if my mother had any such foresight, that we would have benefit from it beside this book of- nothing." However the dumbstruck look she gave him then, a mixture of pity and a slightly sadder kind of pity, caused him to reconsider.

"How can you not know this..." Her voice was this soft thing that babies could be lulled to sleep with and the dying eased off into the next life. Her fingers curled against her lips in this unwilling expression of disbelief. "This was your mother-" Her tone took a sharp change then. "This woman that you say was not, but you call her by the title each and every time! How can you not know this? It was one of her greatest gifts to the world and you don't know it!" She was angry. At what exact part he wasn't sure, because in truth, he could see a few she would have an issue with and his expression allowed it to show.

"If-" He began and made a correction for the sake of peace. "This- gift was never made common place during our days. Not Thor nor I ever heard of it." In his lap the book lay open to a random page and the writing while not as he recalled, was familiar in loops and arches. "I am educating you on time, a culture and ages... that I will never be able to make you believe in then." She explained and propping her elbows on her knee, she dropped her head into her hands.

She remained that way for a time and he allowed her to have it. Loki looked over the pages, well worn, at his hand and if note but one thing; what details exist within of other events, were accurate and without fault. "I may not trust you, though I do trust that people will do nearly anything to ensure survival and if this has come up, paired with your response to stay versus find escape... your actions plead your case better than your words do." She lifted her face with a joyless smile to him. "That's what you gained from this?... Frigga raised a maggot of Ymir."

This laugh Loki granted was one that cut a little too close for comfort as one of the creatures born from Ymir's body were the Dark Elves and both he and they share equals parts in Frigga's death. Not that he would explain that to Eerika because he didn't think she would stop trying to maim him and lead him head first into Ragnarok when it arrived. "I seldom have been called more rude a thing, but I leave you to be the judge for now. If we were to continue under this, understanding, that Ragnarok is coming, how can you be so sure it sooner and not much further off?"

"Because I was told." She said plainly, but it was clear that her simple explanation was not very much to place any value in. "Time frames... I would be awake for Ragnarok. I would find someone and they me and we would survive the fall of Ragnarok at _your mother's word_. I do not doubt it because the reason I sat in that cell was also at your mother's bidding. _"Even if you lived so long, that almost none remembered, you would you wait?”_ She repeated. Not any word she had spoken, but those of Frigga to her, years she could not number because she did not know yet the current date. "That 'ugly countenance' that you saw when I walked out from the cells below are your proof of my validity."

And he could not argue that at the very least, she believed her claim, and it was that the belief was in Frigga's word that bore the weight he required.

In a large room, more grand than most and less grand than only a few, Loki sat in a lounge chair. He stare toward the ceiling, one knee bent while the other was stretched out to the arm at the other side. The soft gold and green tones were warm though none of that would he ever feel. He _was_ impressed with how much light managed to come so far, even into the inner most rooms, which once his mother frequent. He could still walk through and find a pocket of air that seemed to have her scent which was much heavier against him then mere air naturally afforded. Whatever words he spoke or lies he told, that single thing he would know all his life as regret.

Adding weight to this memory was that if it were true, _if_ his mother was gifted with foresight; She had not used it to escape. She remained to protect Thor's woman knowing, _knowing_ , that she would never leave that room again. She would have known the moment she woke that day it would be her last, that it was he that gave direction to the invaders and she prevented none of it.

Turning his head towards the back of the lounge, his thumb pressed into his lip in thought. So much over the years, that perhaps she had seen. Was her gift as strong as Heimdall? Was time a book she could read or was it merely like a letter received, small tidings bearing a rough date to expect more to come? Insanity could easily come knocking if he allowed himself to continue down this path so bearing added weight in his heart, he had to let it go. _I can no more set the past right in one regard then I could walk in Valhalla and beg mercy from it,_ he thought and turned his mind to other things.

 _How does one prevent the end of the world?_ He mused once more looking at the ceiling. Small birds like sparrows flit about the alabaster fresco while a pair of crows sat in the wings; watching. "There must be more she has to say, but she doesn't want to." He sat up and considered the mindset then. "Secrets kept are secrets with value; something important. Those kept are the thoughts, hopes, dreams, and pleasures whose value is broken if repeated." _So what is most important to this woman that details regarding Ragnarok are not even push enough to surrender?_ Delving into others psyche was hardly his favorite past time, but it had its place. Unfortunately his target was old, from another _era_ , a woman, and simply did not like him. So, many reasons to not want to speak to him. As he considered what was the quickest way to sooth her internal alarms, he propped his knee over the other and began to roll his foot in large circles.

"I could offer my assistance locating this figure she is meant to find. Likely someone dear, a family member or lover though if she is so old and none live to remember her- that sort of rules out both..." His foot begun to swirl faster, the motion giving him a slight sway in the chair. "A child perhaps..." _This would be easier if I could utilize Heimdall, however I don't think he'd be willing..._

That possibility had likely ended when Loki usurped the Guardian of the Biforst and his mental faculties so the throne could be his own. That Heimdall could be measures of assistance now was an unfortunate loss in hindsight however there was no real knowing if even left to his own senses that any aid would be given... he was going to have to converse casually with this woman, this woman who had no love for him and was pretty sure trying to find out when or not he was real or an illusion so she could strike him. The God of Lies was going to have to earn someone's trust; which was much harder to do when one could not exploit familial bonds.

That unpleasant note ended with his foot spinning rather quickly and he uncurled himself from the chair and stood. The room he gave a longer look when closing the door to leave however, memory of his mother vivid enough even then to almost see her about to come into view with a book in hand or the likes. Even when he waited a second longer knowing full well that she would not, it did not dull the ache and his eyes dropped from the closing view so he might find his query instead.

Having a fairly good idea where Eerika was at any time, Loki made an direct path to the Libraries which she still frequent despite his warning of the information found therein. It was not at all surprising that she sat with a pile of books around her and from his view above he could see the pain of her study.

"Do you know you chew on yourself when thinking?" His voice carried easily and she jolt slightly at the surprise of no longer being alone. She did not however dine to even glance his way and remained trained on her current interest. "What is it like that it pains you so to think deeply?" He jested and he smiled as she sigh and closed the book with a snap.

"What is it like to never have suffered that pain for the same reason?" She bit back and his teeth began show behind his lips, enjoying that she could banter well enough. "I thought we had decided to be civil at the very least. End of the World and all." She finished, piling her books and sliding others no longer desired aside.

"Oh, it is less boring to have someone with an ounce of wit about them. Even if just an ounce." The dry humored laugh she offered proved that she at least had thick skin and could also be so entertained. "Better an ounce than nothing, I suppose. Poor you." She chimed and hoisted the stack of books and began to leave.

"Come on now, you can't be so bothered by conversation with me that you'd flee from it. There really isn't a place I can't go, I do reign as King here." Eerika's response was to throw a book at him which he was forced to catch, proving at the very least that he _was_ present. "Just checking, I like knowing when I slam the door on your face, that it will leave a mark." Eerika explained and turned up the stairs.

"See, I like you. All fire and wit, and while I have a vast amount of tolerance for your brand of charm, it can wear thin." However she had little desire to entertain him at all when she could be helping herself out alone. "Stop wearing it then." She fired back and he caught up, dropping her book back onto the pile. "You first. Go on, strip."

Stopping rather abruptly, Eerika looked at him like the normal 6 heads he wore had sprouted a 7th. "I am not stripping anything for you." He lifted his hands in surrender, but he had trouble keeping a genuine smile from his face. "Forgive me. I forget that women think of their bodies first, but I assure you, I don't see you as a woman." He offered and garnered a rather incredulous look.

"Thank the Gods. I don't see you as much of a woman either!" And she shoved one of the books from her pile into his hand. "I thought it would surely upset you to think yourself less impressive than I in any regard." He made a fake sound of injury and waved the book at her.

"Careful..."

The book in hand was titled 'Modern Advances made by Asgardian Women' and Eerika smiled, a triumphant one, and continued up the stairs. "Don't complain that I can serve back whatever you do in turn." Her voice raised so it would definitely make its way to him who no longer followed. 

"Can you serve? I've seen many things as King, but you serving, no... I think I might enjoy the sight, of you kneeling in servitude." Taunting in earnest he expected a better reply than what she offered, which was simply "I won't be serving you at all".

He watched the woman continue unhurried and rather difficult to unbalance which was rare for one not a warrior or the likes. "That's interesting..." He said, softer, and he was slightly hurt that she didn't slow even slightly. "You find offence in servitude, but not kneeling... I believe I could make that work." Be it either that she had reached the next landing or had nothing to say back, she did not reply to his last playful volley. "I don't think that method is going to work, as fun as it is..." His tongue made a click and he walked back down the stairs as his other duties would require his presence soon enough.

 _How do I win this woman's good favor... I require too much of her history from which she has little to no intention of sharing and I think she knows that Ragnarok is not my only interest._ Frigga, his mother, could not have so easily kept such a secret. It was the very reason for her marriage so how could it not have been common place when it is something that would have been celebrated? It was rather frustrating knowing that both of their efforts in the Library would turn up no truths as History was written by the victor... and sometimes not at all.

Days would pass without either speaking for more simple reasons than a mild dislike from one and a great mistrust of another. That perhaps had _something_ to do with having a moniker like "God of Mischief", but he hardly gave himself that title. Eerika had too much missing from her knowledge that finding common ground with any living soul, let alone begin work, was a task. Readily enough, Loki had been coerced into believing her words which was good in a manner, but it hardly did anything to change such a fate.

 _Could it be changed?_ She wondered. It was something she had not considered long ago when she learned of Asgard's future. Her concerns then had been with her immediate hope and happiness though she _had_ worried for the survival of all. The result was having told the end of the world was coming to- a liar, usurping Jotunn that none _knew_ was ruling. What did she begin with? What was truly available to her?

 _Odin is likely nowhere that I will ever find him. Thor while the rightful heir apparently sees no reason to return while believing the throne is properly seated, Frigga is gone- whom else remained-_ "Heimdall." Eerika leaned back against the balcony wall and considered such an option. _Heimdall is sworn to serve the ruler, which is not Loki. His gift of sight would surely see passed the disguise once trained to it... he is a skilled fighter, trusted by Odin and power of the Bifrost would allow him to summon Thor to return... is this too easy?_

Then she caught the problem. She had sworn a oath; to remain within the palace walls and while Loki's words meant nothing, it aggravated her to go against them. So word had to be sent to summon Heimdall, if even he would consider it. The Bifrost was his duty and to leave it unguarded would require the kind of words a letter could not bear.

After hours of thought, a small flicker of an idea came into her head that ­ _could_ possibly work. Much of the fury the Aesir had against the Vanir, Odin most of all, was of runes. The runes Vanir used that made them something worth fearing and admiring had begun many wars to possess them. Frigga brought with her the knowledge of runes and they exist for those that know how to read them, but with so much time it was likely a skill for scholars, not princes, but what was the best way of using that archaic knowledge?

Standing fast enough to cause her blood to rush, Eerika look around her room and found nothing she could use and so she began checking others. Her bathroom, closet and living space gave nothing there that would work so she dropped her books and took to the hall, looking at the walls and knew she'd have to go into the lower depths to find anything remotely stone tablet looking. Even if she had to chisel a slab from the dungeon cells, she would.

For the next day and a half, Eerika made a pointed effort to explore ­ _every_ facet of the palace that it had to offer. Every room, hall, grand or servant, she would walk them all to be both thorough and to provide Loki too many questions to guess any motive she had. From the untrained eye and even the watchful one, she would be noted only to explore the palace as she was given every right to do. Oh, she guarantee Loki was suspect of her actions, but with not so much as a letter written or a whisper spoken, there was nothing he could do without reading minds and if that was the case, she likely wouldn't still be around.

The tour also served another purpose. Her memory of the palace was different in ways and she needed to put what was broken, back together. Knowing the changes made both to decor and historical murals would provide her with some credence she hoped when it came to convincing others of her existence and import. Odin would recall her and Heimdall would see, yet her position then had been but a Lady in Waiting and she was now attempting to dabble in affairs most dire... so speaking to them was the last thing the God of Mischief would desire.

He had asked once, Loki, if she was enjoying the palace and that was exactly what she hoped because in truth, what she wanted was likely outside, but she need waste her time for a few days puttering the massive interior before she could seem defeated enough to go outdoors safely. She needed a flat stone that the water gardens would likely host and she would sent an unmarked slab to Heimdall.

Her memory of runes was good and so she needn't worry about being caught reading a book on them to incite worry to her habits, but a blank stab meant for a rune was not nothing; that was the rune for ODIN. Created after the merging of the Vanir and Aesir, new runes were invented and a blank rune was called Odin and stood for the unknowable. Such a message from an untrained eye would seem at the best very strange and even if Loki suspect her and managed to interrupt her missive, the chance that he was educated and well enough in runes she hoped was a case she did not have to entertain. For now however, she was forced to meander about and look at paintings with a mixed volume of interest and impatience.

"This would be the one avenue were his preachy verbose would prove helpful." She admitted.

"Oh dear. Have I missed some invitation, I wonder?" Loki's teasing remark went unchallenged, his step carrying him from errands elsewhere in the palace. Eerika gave him a rather solemn bow of her head as in public he was The Allfather. Hers was not the only appearance to be kept up. "If you're going to look like The Allfather, might you not trying sounding like him as well?" She asked and turned to him properly.

Odin's expression became severe then. "What exactly is it your looking for in my halls? You scurry about peering at everything and nothing all the same, but I see you." Having heard Odin in a fury before, this was much closer to what she would have expected and her pulse quickening having not expected such blatant accusation. "The old man was always so quick to anger when Thor and I got into trouble. I imagine that would be close to what he'd sound like... What are you looking for, if I may be so bold." Loki's eyes leveled at her and she actually imagined quite easily them being green.

"Honestly? Anything of use." This was not a lie. "I have to bridge ages of knowledge without memory of them though I didn't not sleep through them. History in some places has changed, been rewritten..." Loki came to stand beside her and look at the wall tapestry. The Nine realms were carefully stitched in intricate embroidery that the Bifrost actually looked iridescent.

"Come dine with me." He asked, his tone unnatural in that it lacked even a sliver of threat. Her reaction was automatically to question it.

"Why?" She asked and he grinned not unlike a man without motive. "I do assume you enjoy food and as you are the only person on Asgard that knows about me... your company is most entertaining." His answer was simple and had he not been feeling bored because he was a King by a lie, then she might have pitied him. However he _had_ caught her this time for she was weary of walking and hunger came too often it felt for those with a purpose.

"I find I am without a reason to decline." She offered politely.

Gestured with hand for her to lead the way, Loki fell in step beside her. "You do know I can tell you are up to something. You're hardly so intrigued by the pictures on the wall to warrant seeing each and every one of them. What is it that you feel would be different based on your actions, if successful?" He asked and most plainly. This seemed to be an interesting tactic as his voice remained even keel and deeper than normal.

"What would you think of me if I trusted you so simply? You would think I was as dim-witted like any bull of the field. A dumb beast of burden and I share a similar manner of thought as you do... Your actions speak much louder than your words to my knowledge. You have usurped a throne your father-"

"Adoptive." Loki chimed in and paused to let her continue, his face forward the entire time while they walk.

"Adoptive father sat, taken it if vacant from your brother who is crown prince, literally have admitted to publishing your own lies and you are a-"

"Jotunn." He said coolly.

"A ungrateful man whom many have shown kindness. It does speak levels to what you think of me however... You correct what you think others hold value in, but if you have not noticed, I am of Midgard and trying to save a world I love most dearly. And while, yes, you are of Jotunnheim... that is the one thing I don't care one of Ymir's maggots about." And he did look at her then, though her eyes remained forward, head shaking at his perceived ignorance. "You are the only one that seems to care what race bore you."

"It's difficult to see when all those that held it with prejudice are dead." He whispered, even then his voice was tempered and he paused as a servant opened doors to his own rooms, Eerika following now while others watched. When the door closed the disguise was dropped and Loki turned away from the table with food towered on high for chairs that were more stuffing then structure. Then he ask. "How do you come to claim that while Frost Giants marched upon your homeland that you bear them no ill will?" Before she could even sit, he asked her something that apparently was on his mind more than hers.

"If my memory serves me, and new memories are quite fine, I assure you. You were abandoned to die by those that bore you. Yes, the father that you share blood with left you to die, meaning that you were but a child when Midgard was invaded and so you were not responsible. Do you really think that I hold all accountable for the actions of a few? Sure, the devastation wrought then was immense, but men sworn to a King do their Kings bidding; or die betraying it... which means that while you clearly see me as a beast in the field, I am also narrow-minded and long winded. It's a wonder you want to converse with me at all." She sat, slightly uncomfortable, but unwilling yet to adjust and then finished her mind. "I do not blame you or any for that matter, for things beyond their control or not of their will. Can you tell me honestly, that you sitting in your father's throne, having done only Odin's knows what to him, that you are worthy of my trust?"

Loki sat with the air of a bottled storm. He was all quiet and calm, but something furious seethed underneath that either he did not know was showing, or was allowing to peek through for her benefit. "Your considerations are more noble than most, I will admit, but I did not ask you here to pick your brain about whatever you are up to..." As if as uncomfortable as she, Loki adjust himself, swinging his body to lay outstretched along the couch. One leg ran the full length of it and the other cross over his extended leg and hung over the couch in a most relaxed manner.

Her voice became a mirror of his, unusually soft and more slowly paced. "What _do_ you want from me then?" She would not so easily recline as he did, however, she did adjust so she was seated evenly.

"My mother." He said it plainly, simply and yet it sounded like it was injurious to speak it. "You have a memory of her that I don't, and I want to understand." For a few moments his thumb ran back and forth over the length of his index finger, but stopped it upon notice.

"Memories from then are of little use to you." She explained, but he answered quickly back. "And yet I wish to know them. _Her_... I wish to know her." He clarified.

Eerika waited, thinking what she would say because his request was one she could understand. Most about her she could keep out, leaving the perspective solely on Frigga, but she didn't even know where to begin. There was so much time spent there in Frigga's care and ages worth of days so mundane that they surely did not need be spoken.

"I know this brings you into the mix, yet, if you would, please, how did you meet her?" Eerika look sidelong at the swirling design of a cream and blue carpet that resembled crashing waves in her opinion and he quickly changed his opinion. "Nevermind-"

"It was after we returned from Midgard. We bore news from there that Odin's throne desired, and so we came when called. I met Frigga when we greeted the throne and she found me a curious thing having lived there and asked me what I liked most about Midgard... And I told her. Just the small nothings a child does about growing up, but Frigga was charmed I suppose. It was enough that my mother and I were often summoned to relegate tales of Midgard and its inhabitants." Loki's gaze seemed in rapture by the crown molding of the ceiling while she spoke. It looked rather unlike him to seem so- distracted. "It was when I sang a song I'd made when there that she took a shinning to me. She had wept over a mariners song and after hearing it a second time, she asked my mother if I might stay and learn and serve as a young palace lady. It speaks much more of her than of me so I do not mind retelling it."

"That rather sounds like her. To collect children and raise them as her own it would seem." Eerika disliked the tone he used however. "Do you bare a grudge more against me for having a mother that loved me naturally or for the woman that adopted a child and raised them naturally? I can tell you the second is a far more rare a feat." Her voice was accusing.

"That was not my intent... it is rather a kindness to know that she had a habit of taking in even just one child before me without pity being a part to play." There was more truth in this then she would have thought. Master of lies and deceit he may be, but this, this seemed true. "You think she raised you out pity?" Eerika inquired, knowing Frigga was not a woman to be moved by pity. Pity was for those that wanted to act and could not and she rarely in life was such a woman.

Eerika scowled and brought her legs up and crossed them. "Fine. Fine... if you are so bent on being this morose over things, do not blame me when you realize that you made a grave mistake becoming the God of Mischief when raised by her hand." Irritated, she ran her hand over her head and scrubbed at her scalp. "Ask. Ask and at the very least I will tell the best I can, what I know."

"You'd tell even though you obviously believe I'm using this information wrongfully, so why do it at all?" And he watched. Watched as she fought with some internal struggle behind eyes she held pinched shut with her fingers and thumb.

"Because- you have a right to know her. You have these, biased notions in your head about her that became these corrupt things the second you questioned your own existence. So, as a favor to _her_ , I will do my best to educate her son that her character was determined long before you arrived." The pain he'd seen before slipped away and he wondered if that expression was on his face when he'd heard of his mother's death. It certainly looked like having more to say to someone and knowing you never would get to. Loki could not help notice one very similar trait showing itself here though.

"I applaud your kindness... it is as insufferably similar to that of my brother."

"You just hate that his blood runs through her veins and not yours also." She responded

An icy look came from behind eyes as green as a forest canopy. "You are very pointed with your opinion." And she replied with solid conviction that, "You brought him up. Should I be concerned about subject matter you broached?"

"My brother and I do not see eye to eye in many regards." He explained and he could tell she was purposely not speaking the thought in her mind so he had to prod her into it. "Please, I can see you already have an opinion of that matter as well. Why stop for my sake, you have hardly been so gentle till now."

"I don't know what it's like to have siblings myself... but I imagine your relationship is so commonplace its laughable that you think you are the first to experience it." Loki's dark amusement filled the large space easily and he waved her on. "Please, continue. I did want entertainment and you are providing it in grand portions."

Eerika did not think this was nearly as fun as he made it sound however and said no more. When she remained quiet he stood from the couch and came to her, placing an arm on each side of the chair she sat. "Continue. What do you know of my pains? What belittling comments do you have to minimize the injury of a child who grew up unequally loved by the two that sought to raise him. Who lied to _him_ about who he was- what he was..."

There was no easy place to look with him literally encasing her in the chair. She felt the cool nature of the air around him, but it was more than just his mood; he was cold. She swallowed against not fear, but rather allowing her pity of his bias to the care shown him. "You... were raised equally _because_ you did not know then that there was anything to make you different." Then taking in a breath to steady her, she looked up for the sake of being as stubborn to his opinion as she was hers. "You did not become 'adopted' until you learned you were Jotunn. You were taught clearly by your mother as much as I can tell that Thor was taught by his father. That the throne may not have been intended for you is likely nothing more than a matter of principals versus birthright... and if adopting a child in the hopes of peace is wrong, even to keep that knowledge from him- then I am no more a good judge of character than anyone else's opinion should afford... However it is you, that keeps making your birth a matter of contest rather than being label so young, a God of Mischief. I'm afraid you brought that censor upon yourself." She brought her eyes away, unwilling- rather uncomfortable keeping his gaze until he stood up from her, his image flickering out of existence. Seeing this she let out a deep sigh and rubbed at her face with both hands. This had initially not been a difficult conversation and rather it was hopefully a positive thing she brought, until opening her own view. This had not been about her.

"To Hel with me." She said quietly, realizing quickly that these were not her rooms and was likely no longer a guest well received. Yet before she left, and for the simple chance that his vanishing was the illusion, she said this. "It is not a pitiable man or sad thing to see a man make change because of errors made in the past. While your rule of Asgard is frivolous in many ways, the people do not suffer under your hand. Rather it is a rule they will never know. For those who wish to abuse that, history would be writing about a crazed Odin who ran Asgard into the ground before Ragnarok could even arrive or allow it to be over run if they desired a crown prince's throne..." She left then and as the door closed Loki allow the illusion to fall away, impressed as she could not have known either way if he was present or not and yet she still managed such a speech.

While this delightful conversation had become heated quickly, he did learn a few things that could be of interest. Firstly, Eerika was in fact as trusting as Thor. A helpful thing to learn because it meant that so long as he fed her those things, she would eventually come forgive his less pleasing history. What came as being problematic was that no matter how he tried to include _her_ into the conversation, she really did not want herself to be known. What was she hiding what in all of the Nine Realms was that mist like feeling of power stirring when she spoke? It was almost like he felt compelled to offer more truths than not in order to win her over. She seemed to have a future where she survives the very ending of worlds.

And if that power he swore he could feel was the answer, then he really did need to learn how she was going to survive Ragnarok so he could replicate that outcome for himself. If there was no Asgard left to rule, then he thought that ruling the next world could come as a lovely consolation prize. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Loki, my dear... What shall we do with you. I have to admit it wasn't until I wrote from of Eerika's perspective that I found some of Loki's version of things childish. While both have their perspective, both are oddly valid and so... the conflict is rather fun to have bounce back and forth between the pair.


	3. Chapter 3

A small serving boy hopped down the stairs below with only a small stumble before he balance himself. He was an errand boy and the kitchen was his realm; his palace. There was not a single person that stepped foot in them that he did not know by name and face. Since he was born, his mother a baker in the palace, he had been there. No pastry when untested, no crumb went to stray because as ruler there, he was treated quite well. He also had the singular joy of having little responsibilities beyond fetching heavy bags his servants could not lift, so he help because he was a gracious ruler, too. Thundering down the outer stairs the boy ran carelessly. His feet were clumsy with shoes a size too large still and because he had a habit of not looking where he went. It was easy to tell that he was excited with his 'duty' because his expression seemed to beam with a pride only the young and foolish showed so readily.

He had never been given such expressed permission from his mother to travel so far from home before. While they lived not close to the palace, waking early to be timely, it was rare to go off towards areas where the trees grew thick or the rocks jut up before the waters that lead out from Asgard. This was his mission however and he would see to it with the pride and skill all 10 year old men mustered when begged by their aged mother whose fingers her knuckle deep in a pastry she swore he would get to savour when he returned... And while he had seen the rainbow bridge before; it had never looked so long or wide.

Afraid for a moment, the boy came close to the prismatic platform that extended almost nauseating far. _Why does it have to be so long_ , he wonder and tapped the bridge with the toe of his shoe, marveling in the soap bubble colors that flow like a river down, down, down.

 _"It's not so far."_ His mother told him and looking at it now he wondered if she had ever actually been this close to the Bifrost before, but he was valiant and undaunted, and hopped onto the bridge while squeezing his eyes shut... When nothing happened he took another. He decided then that one foot at a time was the best option. He had to be wary of any kind of jotnar, draugar or flick of a tail to sound the alarm of attack. Even so every step taken was small and the end of the bridge seemed such a long way away for it.

When he came halfway, his feet came to a stop, eyes watching the waves that were choppy below and made his body feel like it was on a boat rather than a bridge. His senses told him to go back, that his mother would not be so angry with not doing this task, but he couldn't be sure that his prized pastry would be the reward for a failed mission As he considered this he found he heard something beyond the slosh of waves so dark that they looked infinitely deep. It was quiet, but not soft like padded shoes; rather the thunder of armored boots.

No longer peering into the waters with waves that filled eternity, the boy looked down the path ahead and found no longer was the colors just rainbow light, but golden and moving against the flow. His feet no longer drew the strength to move forward or back as he watched the large guardian of the Bifrost come towards him. The pace this Asgardian strode was neither casual or hurried, yet it came like the front of a storm; unstoppable and unavoidable. Breathe by breath the boy watched as flashes of golden armor became details like arms and legs taller than he. The only sense he could focus on was his eyes and how with each step closer the bridge seemed to shake, unaware this it was his own body quivering.

"You are far from the city, young one, and this is no place for you. Go back and find a safer place to play; this one is not for the weak hearted." The deep voice that spoke was like the waves, too deep and hiding eternity within it. Heimdall stood, staring down at the boy with a unwavering eye that even his armor could not compete with. If his protection was made of gold, tempered and formed into a suit, then his eyes were molten and far more powerful. "Why have you come here, so far from home?" Heimdall asked, his head turning to view the boy with curious intensity.

The boy swallowed once, twice, a third time; and plucked a package from his person and held it at arm length. "This is for you. I was told you bring it to you." Heimdall looked at the package with a slightly knit of his brow and took the wrapped parcel. "Run along, little one." Heimdall said, and like a spell broken the boy, now a child and not a ruler, took off at a run, eyes fully ahead of him.

Only when the boy was gone, never once looking back, did Heimdall give the package his attention. A tug pulled the string loose and the paper flew away in the wind leaving a solitary stone in his hand. It was not remarkable in any fashion what so ever. Such a rock could be found in any riverbed or pond and it bore no writing or even a signature to express its purpose.

Eerika sat under the dapple light of the arbor within the palace gardens. Well, rather than under them she was actually in the tree. Her head was a mass of thoughts, memories and plans, that it seemed they need sorting and she felt she was not always alone when sitting in her rooms. Grateful at least for the comforts of such rooms, she treated them with kindness and made sure she left little trouble for the staff that kept them up, but she required peace. Actual peace.

Such a thing was not possible when conversing with Loki; not the Kingly half, princely half, Asgardian or Jotunn. As a whole, the man was volatile. Not like a fire that had grown large being unattended, but like a small spider with poison and fangs that could creep about unheard, unseen and kill you without knowing he'd even been there... It was a feeling that kept her back rigid and her eyes alert and so only when she slept did she find rest. And this place.

This arbor was not a view she had from her window, but one she had found while perusing the length and breadth of the palace. This place almost felt comfortable and hiding in a tree meant that unless they knew she was hiding, no one would likely spot her. No matter Loki's guards that she _politely_ excused herself from or he himself had eyes to pierce these large trees and so... well, she doubt he'd climb the tree in Odin's form to bother her much. So that is where she stayed. She did not want for food as she choose an apple tree, and between those and bread asked of the kitchen staff, it was rather her favorite spot of the entire palace.

The breeze that brought the scent of the waters beyond came easily to the palace. They rocked the braches she tucked herself into and wished she felt safe enough writing any of her concerns down. Even if she did not plan to keep such lists or letters, having even written one was enough for a spider to grow weary and already she felt that she was on thin ice.

 _Thin ice_ , she wondered. That really was the precipice she stood on. On one side stood Loki and the other was the void which held Ragnarok. Which was likely to claim her? "Loki." She agreed quickly because even her most diplomatic self seemed to be as soothing as copper dust in a fire. "His problem is that he is comfortable with a lie and I'm expected to be fine with an answer he provides..." _But I say any small truth and I may as well have signal for war._ Petulant, Eerika made a soured face because there was nothing, in this moment, that she could do. She was alone.

 _Forgotten_...

When Frigga had posed this to her younger self, if had sounded like a pretty metaphor. They both shared love of poem and song, and metaphors were poems for important matters. You could have an entire conversation with someone about a subject and never be able to explain it, but with a metaphor. A metaphor allowed you to _feel_ a subject and exchange views. Ideas were a terrible thing to share, spats to wars rising from them, but seldom was an emotion so dire that you have to kill another for expressing it. With a metaphor you could see another's view and not feel invaded or deprived of yourself.

And she really was forgotten. Perhaps that was why it hurt. Those that she loved were gone and it simply was fact, and not some beautiful words expressing the state of a dreamer. _I am forgotten._ And worse, she was trapped in every way a person could be. She could not speak, or move without infuriating the every air around Loki, she could not leave in hopes to find- whomever it was Frigga saw, and inside her room she felt as watched as everywhere else.

Above the leaves, a sky so blue was without cloud. The kind that a painting would never bare for its lack of depth. It's hue was a solid shade from horizon to horizon and she felt comfortable enough to stay in that tree until the black of night came and stole her warmth away. She found none of that indoors anyways, so perhaps she should just say here. Stay here until ragnarok, love, or death and entropy claimed her; until a blue sky was razed red. Either way it was the same she supposed. It was just a matter of time.

How sad that she woke and but weeks later she is ready again to embrace death.

_"you're lustful need."_

She recalled some of Loki's first words to her and even though she contemplated dying with the world now, she regret thinking so then. Nearly 3000 years rotting in a cell and they all felt wasted. She waited for a young girls dream, but woke a old woman. Give or take the few decade she misjudged, they hardly would have changed much, but 3000? She died in that cell waiting... That day whether Loki heard her wishes or not, she had begged for death to claim her and that in itself was a kind of death. It's what happened when the mind decay before the body, instead of the usual method.

"What a sad existence I was woken too... a mad kings play thing for lack of better entertainment." This statement made her notice the discomfort of her back and the pinch of her ankle which kept her from slipping out of the tree. Knowing she was not so small and young to hide there all day as she wished, she had to keep trying or remain that sad, old woman waiting to die.

Bearing that in mind, she 'stole' an arm full of apples because she wanted to feel like Loki lost something for all his troubles, and returned to the palace. Within the massive doors loomed and she smiled at the guards who waited for her. Her keepers were easily coerced into staying there for her return because she did not have wings to make the steep drop below safely. "Thank you gentlemen." She said and she passed them with half the cheer she projected and they follow her right to her door. "Apple?" She asked, offering one from her small stolen horde and though one shook his head, the other obliged with a dismissive bob. "Good man." She said and the one not to take an apple opened the door for her. "Oh..."

Sitting at the immediate table beyond the door which stood just before the balcony frame, Loki sat with his normal expression; pleased innocence. He looked out the window to a few birds that flew and dived around the railings, living in the vine growth that crept up the castle walls. "We have plenty of apples within the palace that you needn't pick them yourself." He explain and she hid very well that his food sat poorly in fear of poison.

"I like orchards." She said plainly, pouring the apples into a shallow, empty basin intended for washing her face. When she turned to question what in her rooms he required, she saw the book he had loaned her about Asgardian Women. "I thought I may return this to you, however it was a difficult read." He told her and turned it over in his hand, end over end.

"I can't say I am surprised, but you seem to have a difficult time finding common ground with decent people let alone the opposite gender." Her words hardly seemed to bother him and he tossed the book to her which she fumbled to catch. Once in hand it glimmered and no longer was it a book, but a very familiar stone. "You have been busy." He said.

Loki gesture for her to take a seat at the table, a chair pulled out for her already and she did as requested and he continued. "You are a clever woman, I will give you that. It took a second to look at this rock before I figured it out, which says a lot... but no matter your age, I was raised a prince of Asgard, raised by Frigga and so I wonder if this really is all you have planned." She said nothing and look at the tabletop in irritated defeat. She didn't have much by way of means to do anything, but this he caught quite quickly. "Are you trying to have me kill you? You really need only ask."

"I do not." She assure, so Loki nodded, his expression neutral which was more worrisome than his fury. "Good. That means that I have something to hold over your head for a time. I like having leverage and for a while I really didn't have anything." Eerika gave him her attention, unwilling to be anyone's pawn and told him so. "So long as it does not go against my principles you can have what you want. If what you desire is outside of these, I'll take the sword." His smile was ear to ear.

"I don't need to do anything so useless to someone that I still have many questions for. Yet, you choose to drag innocent lives into our game... what should I do with him?" Eerika's features took on a rather interesting mixture of surprise and disgust. "You would use a boy's life to force my hand?" At this Loki laughed quite hardily and he lean closer to whisper softly for her. "I usurped my father's throne by removing him from it, my dear. Do you think I really have a heart that a child is a price I won't make another pay for?"

He sat up again and returned to looking at the birds, all of their previous repartee lost and no longer a bantering of wit. "You know, I almost thought you were innocent, in walking about the palace. I imagined that perhaps you wanted to reclaim years missing because lets be simple, you are but a small girl playing in a world were God's reign."

"Fine." She said and Loki gave her a curious expression. "Fine. But I assure you that of information, I have none. Of power, I have little and skills they are much disused over the years. But fine... use the boy. I promise you that I will bleed for his death, morn it terribly and when I manage to die either by your hands or mine..." Her voice was this grave and infuriated thing touched by withering sorrow. "I promise that when I arrive in Valhalla, your mother will be thusly informed of the _creature_ she should have let waste away in a frozen Midgard for how all her efforts could not improve him."

"I am very wounded." He said, seemingly unaffected by anything now. She felt that what she thought before must have been a well calculated lie and whom better to have spun it but the God of them. "So, with lives hanging over your head whether you speak now or not, or lives hang over your head abandoned to the fate of a coming Ragnarok, please, tell me. How are you escaping my guards?" He grinned knowing that was not likely the first thing she thought he was going to inquire about. "You see, I walk these halls as the Allfather and have made my order's clear and I am well versed in so much more than what my mother taught to know when someone is not playing by conventional means."

Jolted, Erika flinched when Loki stood and took a turn about the room. He paused from time to time, touching this item or that before coming back to the balcony, standing behind her, out of view. "I hardly call it power and it is of meager use to you; but I have a gift of persuasion. I had not lied when I told you before, _I asked nicely_... I don't have an issue with a slight misdirection whenever you are involved."

"I'm touched." His voice was in her ear and she dipped her head away from it. "A gift of persuasion... that is interesting. A hypnotic sound to make one more inclined to see things your way or turn tides in your favor. A more worthwhile skill than you can imagine and I would make excellent use of it if mine... however this is not the full extent of it, is it. No, rather I imagine you'd have used this skill on me if possible, yet- you never tried and stranger yet, was that I first felt it in a cell where you sat alone."

Eerika moisten her lips which the apples had not aided with, tart as they had been so early in their season. Her musing earlier made her feel apathetic and tired. She was not used to having to argue every word she spoke because she had been raised as a Lady of the court. It had been years of isolation that turned her humor dry and sometimes morbid which Loki seemed to evoke with ease. "While I cannot say when and what you sense, I can speak for my time in the cells with little clarity... however it was not once that I asked emptiness to claim me or anything else listening. As for why I have not employed my skills against you and have no issue against guards, is that I have no reason to lie to you. Believe what you will, hate, lie in return, but I am not like you. I do not breath lies and what I asked from them was nothing any person in my position would ask for."

"Which was?" He asked. "Privacy." She lamented.

"No wonder my mother took a shinning to you... You have no more a place here than Surtr in Alfheim." He made his way back around her, reclaiming an apple from the bowl. "Now for the next item of business, who are you looking for here in Asgard?"

"What in all of the Nines Realm's does that have to do with _you_?" She didn't _really_ ask, but he responded in kind. "I said it before. You have so many little questions hanging around you and I am in the habit of having answers. It's difficult to know how one works until you figure out their personality and it's trying to control someone when you don't have something to withhold from them."

He could practically see her teeth grinning with enough force to crush stone while she weighed pro and cons most like would. He allowed her that time because kind people always wanted to live and help another day. It was their biggest folly and most exploitable trait.

"I don't know. I was never told who they were or even when or where they would be. I simply was told I found find them and they I." _Insufferable cretin,_ she thought, but Eerika saw his point now that pity was for the weak, because it allowed her too much hope that the son had inherit anything from the mother.

"To what end? That cannot be all. To live in a cell until time melted skin from bone..." His words of encouragement were like insects under her skin. "What part of surviving Ragnarok do you not think would be a great thing to achieve?" Her expression was once more that look he kept reserved for the moronic. "Though I must admit it is difficult to meet anyone when locked in this Odin forsaken place."

"That you continue to underestimate how little I consider others warms my cold, Jotunn heart." Loki expressed in a most poetic manner. "I think you might actually be too good for even my brother... At least he had the heart from time to time to put me in my place. You, sit here hording lost time and woe like it were food you could eat, clothes you could wear... This is Asgard and in all this time awake, freed by me, you have done nothing but stand against me with the strength of a flower planted in the middle of winter. Your loyalty to others before yourself is why you sit here at all. What could it hurt to think of yourself first for a moment... and assist me?"

Placed with no road back and no path ahead, she did not know what to do. He clearly had a mind to use her to some end, but to what, she couldn't know. So, for a moment, she relent the tightly set values in her to at least listen. No harm came from listening. "What is it you want from me? No more games or ploys. What is your endgame?"

"I thought you didn't want any more games?" He teased and set aside the apple. "Now that you are willing to be more reasonable, thought don't think I have not enjoyed our playful banter, I do have a use for you. You see, while I reign as king now, there will be a day when Thor returns and being that he is so like his father... will likely be able to see that I am not he. This has been a problem since the beginning in all fairness, but you could make this easier for me with that gift of yours I think."

"And why should I help you? You can threaten and begrudgingly force my hand for a few times, surely. Yet a willing ally is far more convincing and less likely to betray you at the last moment to your brother when the time comes." Both smiled then. "I do like you. Too honest to be used poorly, but just enough fire to let me use you never the less. That said, this is why I believe you will assist me willingly." Standing, Loki abandoned the table and turned for the door. His image shifted to Odin and he walked out, dismissing the guards of their duty. He waited for her there so she stood and claimed an apple just to have an excuse to remain quietly eating if she chose.

"Are you about to show me something that is supposed to change my mind about you for the good? I'm afraid you haven't afforded much." But he lead the way in silence and so she followed, questioning all the while.

There were many places in the palace that Eerika had ventured and few that had been denied her. Those that had being naturally expected ones like royal chambers, servants quarters, armory and barracks, yet as Loki lead her down into darker halls where the air grew cool, she knew this place also was one she had not found or been allowed to find.

"What do you think of the underbelly of Asgard, Eerika?" Loki snapped his fingers and light erupt to illuminate the way ahead. "I can tell you even I only ventured to this place but a few times." Naturally she had no idea where she was and paused in following him any further. "Where are you leading me, Loki?"

"Odin's Vault."

Again Eerika followed, disliking that the light seemed to reach less and less far the deeper they traveled, the halls becoming a thin, spiraling staircase that was nothing more than slabs jutting out the walls. Eventually however it became less steep and widen into lengthy stairs. The hall at the bottom was short and ended abruptly, recesses cut into the walls.

"What am I going to find here?" She asked, stopping behind him.

"A few things I should say... the stolen relic of Jotunheim rests here even. More interesting are perhaps The Eternal Flame..." Loki motioned his head for her to walk ahead and he described a few items, prized by Odin and safeguarded here. "How Ragnarok ends is no surprise. The oceans swell, Mountains fall and Surtr wearing his crown comes into Asgard to destroy it... That item to your left, is the crown of Sutr. Being nothing if not helpful, Thor went into Muspelheim and fought to take down the demon before he could even think to raise an army and come this way..." He stood beside her now, catching the light of The Eternal Flame in her eyes. He no doubt imagined she thought with that she could bring those back who had gone, and be no longer be forgotten.

It had been a thought he shared once.

"... and now I am here and you are no longer sure that Thor's efforts were enough."

"I warrant you are smarter than him too. I think I would have preferred a sister to a brother if these had been options... So, allow me to put this into perspective that even you cannot deny. I have taken my father's throne, fine. Bad, Loki... but you said so yourself didn't you? That Asgard does not suffer under my hand and if I had wanted to see it burn, I could easily do that with what I have right here. Yet here I am, and here you are. The only two people that have heard the stirs of Ragnarok's beginning to even try and stop it."

"So why not summon back your brother and gain the advantage of more help? Why not return Odin to the throne. Or Heimdall, the man whose eyes see so much and you would not use them?" He made a face then, lips puckering in dislike. "Now, that would _seem_ like a wise thing to do, however I have a good many reasons to believe it is not. Say I return Odin to the throne now. He will say that Thor has done good work, clap him on the back and look no further into it while I... suffer for my fun had. Say I summon Thor? He figures out what I have done to our father, disbelieves any words of truth I could offer and the same result occurs and lastly, yes. Heimdall may be of use, but I may have ruined that opportunity and as I am not the ruler, he _will_ seek only to return Odin to the throne and..." He rolled his hand in a circle for her to finish his thought.

"The same result occurs... May I point out that not being a maggot would help a lot in saving the nine realms?" Loki nodded, still making a face and glanced at her. "I'm afraid I only have practice in trying to take them over so, I am outside my wheelhouse. Rare to admit it, but being the villain for a number of events means I require some... _assistance_ , from one not so inclined."

Eerika's mouth drop open, one brow wired in confused awe. "Are you seriously blackmailing me into helping you _save_ Asgard _from_ Ragnarok because _you_ don't know how and no one will help you?" The smile he often gave so carelessly caused her to exhale deeply. But he was right and he knew it saying, "You must admit, I make a good case for it." She gapped at him then and turned back to the flame because it was beautiful in a way normal fire was not. He watched the flame dance more in her eye, but if time was of the essence, then looking there would offer no help. "Come." He told her, retreating back towards the stairs to return to the palace above.

Seven days. It took a week for Eerika's body to even begin letting down her guard that imminent death was not around the corner or one insult away. It was taking time to adjust her thoughts that the spider had in fact made it so that she was working alongside him. It did wonders for the quality of her rest, but there was this thorn in her mind that aggravated her while awake instead.

 _What is it going to take to simply be a peace?_ She pondered, reading books that were not old to her, but required deciphering for the much younger Loki. While the common language was easily learned in her mind, but for a few nuances that had changed over a few thousand years, it seemed going backwards required a bit more finesse.

"I somehow have a nagging doubt that we will turn up little in these halls that would not have been considered at their inception if considered in connection with the end of days..." Eerika expressed at one point and Loki had also considered this except for the glaring exception she failed to see. "Says the walking relic of days as old at Ymir himself. You bring a set of eyes that are not blinded by the growth of the modern times and while I have had my fair education in such days, we are both victim of a history altered and omit... you readily knew the book authored by my mother and it's that kind of underestimated memory that can be the difference we need."

 _Forsake your motivations_ , she muttered under her breath and read text from old books and scrolls ranging from folktales, lore to history and any book penned by royal hands. It was drudging work and she found the fair less flattering records of the modern era were a much better method to keep records.

The library and archives were placed on restricted admittance that only she and Loki had access and it was not long before she dragged a chair more comfortable to her liking, then a blanket and extra lighting... Within the span of a month it looked as if she lived between book shelves and this was her home rather than a place for royal documentation. It had been one night where she sat without a book glued to the end of her nose that she sat to organize her thoughts, only the light beside her lit.

Without the regular coming and going of the servant class, the candles were not kept and so more often than not large expanse became dark after night fell. Eerika sat with legs pulled up around her, a circle of books around her like they were stones and she the flame kept at bay by them. Catching herself gnawing on herself, she placed another piece of toffee in her mouth to distract her from the act of self-cannibalism.

There was much she was displeased with. The main was that there was seemingly not a lot mentioned about the coming of Ragnarok to provide any clear indicators. They had discovered that three winters of pronounced cold would come, their touch coming earlier than the season normally allowed and lingering long after it should have passed. Two such winters had already come which bore concerning warning just how close things could possibly be. Old habits die hard it seem as she wait in the dark for thoughts of substance to become clear or some stroke of genius to send her running with answers she knew would never be so easily come by. In the dark, she found herself thinking of her mother and youth.

Times spent in the arbor of her upbringing, that overlook the sea and many years later human settlements, Eerika had been someone else then, hadn't she? Still the name of her birth evaded her, but it was no longer a sadness. Instead she thought of the brine soaked air that blew through the arbor in the colder season and how the apples seemed sweeter after so long without them. Her mother would tend to those trees with a love greater than everything but her child and her father. It was impossible not to miss them.

After leaving Midgard that first time after the Frost Giants had been repelled, she never saw her father again. He was just a man and his mother was much more. His poems had pleased her so much and though he said that he had no riches to offer, he would spend his life giving her anything she desired. The first thing she asked was an engagement gift to woe her, and he planted and spent ten years growing trees for her to tend. He found seeds of different kinds and from any place, the arbor a work he never would finish because he would always be adding to it for her joy. She married him for she so much loved his gift and she did not ask him for another thing until many years later when she asked for a child. As if it nothing but her request had been needed, within a year she conceived and months later bore a girl. The girl who lived in apple trees overlooking the sea.

Eerika had felt from her earliest memory that she was the very gift her mother asked for. Treated with so much patience and taught about nature and simple joys like love and kindness... she recognized these things first in others, but it wasn't until she saw a woman bid her lover off to sea that it was clear love also could be painful.

_Upon one Summer's morning as I carelessly did stray,_

_down by the walls of Wapping, where I met a sailor gay,_

_conversing with a bouncing lass, who seem'd to be in pain,_

_saying "William, when you go I fear, you'll not return again._

This woman proved to be so alluring in her love of this sailor, that Eerika watched from afar and marked the woes she suffered for love and her William. He would go to sea and return after so much time, but Maria would wait for him all the same and be at the dock when it returned. He would wear the look of so much wariness until he saw her and it was like she breathe life back into his soul. Eerika had been marked by this in no small way. Seeing now through the lens of hindsight, it was likely this that started her on the path that would lead to a cell. Yet what woman didn't look at love and wish the greatest to be hers? Only warriors and sages had no time for such things and even sometimes they succumb.

_My heart is pierced by cupid._

_I distain all glittering gold._

_There is nothing can consol me,_

_but my jolly sailor bold._

She had been very stupid to want to love a sailor. A man that would leave for so long and return only briefly before vanishing off into the seas. Yet they loved so intensely for the shortness of their time together that it made them forgive what was small, forget what was larger and ignore the largest yet. That one day, the sea would claim them and never release them. Maria had known it, William had known it, yet despite that she forwent the riches of a father and the comforts of her family. And nothing could consol her, but him. Even years after his passing, Maria would be buried a withered thing for the love that had once filled her so much.

Above the black archives, Loki watched as the last of the candle burn out, its keeper asleep an hour before it flickered and die. He had planned to return to his current calling alongside her in the silence they often kept, but he remained hidden while she slowly slip further into the chair she claimed. He did not know what she was thinking, but he could sense even from a distance that his presence was not needed. There was a calm around her that he wonder would not snap if intruded upon and so he had planned to leave save for a few notes she hum and kept him a moment longer.

It was enough that whatever occupy her mind woke her power of persuasion. She had no target to coerce, no threat to charm and yet it slipped from her like tendrils he could nearly see. They coil about the books and the foot of the chair, and they were restless in their efforts. There was something she wished to change clearly, and it so disturb her that even in sleep her mind was bent on it. Few things offered such, but every soul suffered a single thing they would make changes to, coerce, and charm if possible that would alter everything if they could just find a way.

The past.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ask her to tell Surtr that Asgard is good, the way it is_ , Loki thought. There was no possible way that it would work, but considering the lack of other options, it carried weight. How far _did_ that power of persuasion go?

Resting in his rooms with all the comfort that a reigning King could command, Loki mused. So many questions and not enough answers, even after looking. His mother had a gift of foresight. Sure, she had not prevented her own demise, or saw how to escape Ragnarok, but it did not mean it couldn't be.

Eerika... She had answers inside her head. Of that he was positive. His mother who raised this girl in some fashion must have done more than say "You'll survive," and that's it.

"Raised by my mother..." Why had he no recollection of this girl then? If she lived within Valaskjalf after his adoption, they would have known one another. Thor would have known this woman also and being that she was not difficult to pick from the crowd... that led him to believe she either lied; or something funny was going on in her head. Time may heal all wounds, but it was time that had caused the damage in the first place, wasn't it? What he required was _knowing_ what the vision Frigga saw. "If it were so easy."

Eerika proved one interesting case as a result. She was formidable in mind where she lacked in strength. Next to powerless, she did make it difficult to force her hand in anything all the same. Her finest attribute was that wit of hers and what skill she combat with him. If it wasn't honed against him with such precise skill, he might find it endearing. It was however, and she did not have the graces as did Thor to keep it up without repercussions most dire. Apparently she was not affected by his charms either which often could allow him escape trouble. 

If he could not persuade her the normal way, which was not one of his skills, he did have other methods though. "Oh, I doubt very much that she would allow me to peer inside her head for her," drumming his fingers on his thigh. He didn't like being reliant on people, it made for sloppy outcomes. Much stood in the way of good nature allowing him to question her by this point, and not having the most helpful incentives to obey him outright made forcing her hand, even under threat, unhelpful. 

It was those morals and principles of hers that were getting in the way of making quicker progress. No issue 'misdirecting', but lie outright, no. So, how to turn her 'honourable' traits to his favour... A simple answer did not come to him.

It was so much easier to use a ruse or lie than this earning of trust; that she did not even want to share. _Greedy woman_. He had an easier time conversing poems out of rocks then private affairs out of her. He could wring words from light, coerce truth from thieves. Would likely have a better time braiding worms in truth... 

Absent minded, Loki run this thumb over his index finger, pondering. The attempt to unveil a plan that wouldn't alienate the sole aid he had at present; which was the downside to requiring other people, was important. "She is honest and believes I have a right to Frigga's narrative. She has honour, so her enemies need be mine... also old, meaning manners are more likely to win her good graces than jokes. How boring..." His tongue in cheek monologue did little to lay down a plan of worth- he sat up, smiling with boyish joy.

"I'll _ask_ her." _The blighted woman wants honesty?_ Ask. _We share a common goal, and I can be the very image of polite when it serves me_. It's amazing how many times a well worded apology seemed to sooth the aggravated which was what just being around him seemed to do. It was time to turn that around.

"Free from your royal duties, Your Majesty?" Eerika did not bother to look up from her studies. With none but she and Loki allowed within it was obvious whom intruded on her reading. Her tone indicated the fruit of her efforts thus far were minimal if anything at all though so Loki let a few seconds pass before delving into conversation. 

"What do you want?" Loki asked after a time and stood all tall and beguiling as he could. "I beg your pardon?" Was her reply and he smirked because she _was_ a creature of etiquette, the result of years trained as a Lady. She may be harsh from time in solitude unnumbered, but those earlier traits never really vanished. 

"As I said, what do you want? I understand that you are doing a great deal under the goading of kindness for others, but unless we make this about you... where is the real motivation coming from?" Eerika continued the vain attempt to read to spite him for a few moments, but recognized that he rarely excused himself with such ease . "I don't follow." Terse, Erika waited for more and Loki sat across her, lacing his fingers on the table. His grin did not entirely move her into realms of acquiescence, but it did make her more likely to speak than not. 

"If you survive Ragnarok, no matter what, your motivation is subject to nothing but your mood which I naturally do not improve," He lifted his hands in surrender before she could retort. "While you may survive, others may not... You and I can't deny that your history may prove answer to our problem, but being who I am-"

"The God of Lies?" She offered.

"Mischief, my dear... leaves you questioning my good will. This doesn't serve my purpose so, to earn your closely guarded trust, I am willing to help you in whatever you may ask of me. So please, ask."

Eerika lay the book down with the pages open indicating she had no intention of continuing this conversation long. Golden eyes peak out from hair she had never bound like expected of a Lady. This was most like a result of her upbringing than anything else, raised away from any court on Midgard. "Are you saying that I am not working hard enough?" He inhale through his nose and corrected her misgiving.

"No. Yet you can't say that dialogue between us could unearth more than not. To allow that, I need your trust. Let's be plain, you are a secretive thing."

The nature of a secretive person was to prove you are either above reproach or have no use of repeating information if acquired. The first wasn't true so he needed to give her incentive towards the second. How? By being what he was.

"Can you tell me with full clarity of mind, that your history might not have the answers we require? Consider, my mother saw visions that you sail through the end of the world alive. Being that the case, how do you manage that- I'm aware you have stated it already, but it lacks the obvious details... What I'm getting at is, how can we be sure she hasn't mentioned anything else?"

"She said I would suffer. I have done enough of that. I would find someone worthy of me and together we would 'sail' through Ragnarok unscathed. I could afford you more if not chained to this place to find them. It may be the answers we want are with them and not I." Loki admit that it was a possibility-then paused mid thought.

"Answers found in others," He was no longer talking to her direcrly so she lifted her book up which he pressed back down again. "Don't be rude."

"My, this kettle is black." She murmured, but then actually considered his words in-depth for a lack of reading material.

"Mother was one of the Vanir, married to end strife with a handy bride gift. Who's to say she is the only one with such a gift?" Eerika bit the lead tentatively.

"You'd have an easier time becoming a fish than finding another alive with such power I think." This was very true, but didn't actually change a thing.

"Oh, my dear. You forget that such events where vision is involved, the gifted no longer need breath, to inform. Such as a book written, a letter penned, a song sung?" He raised a brow with the question which make her smirk wryly.

"Well then you have undone us then, no? Odin may have reach to the Nine Realms, but you do not. As an imposter, you rule in name and may not have the skill to hookwink all... How would you contact these Vanir?" She brought up a very valid point only after insulting his ability to govern. 

He was glad she said it that way however and grinned most thoroughly. " _I_ wouldn't. I'm the Allfather. I would use my subjects to search the Nine Realms for accounts of foresight. The Einherjar for one, bearing letters, a good start." Eerika found this interesting and with brief consideration set her reading aside.

"Alright. Say we send letters. Then what?" The dangling lure of possibility sank in so all he had to do was tug gently now. "You will pen the letters," Her eyes blink in surprise making him smile all the more. "Your age lends me to think that if written by you, the old beings roving the Nine Realms are more likely to heed the call. Sincerity comes across better when it is also genuine. Or so I'm lead to believe."

The struggle began. To date he had been manipulative and condescending, yet now he was giving her freedom to contact all the nine realms. He watched the emotions play over her face, picking what his motives might alternatively be, but she wouldn't find any. He had already won her over once, to aid him in his endeavors. Now he gave back her willpower and no matter how cautious to reclaim it she may be, she would take it.

Eerika considered the opportunity exactly as he expected she might. Looking for what he was attempting to expose, yet this could only help. Not harm. Allowing her to reach out was a two-prong attack. That let them continue the search for Ragnarok's undoing and she would be in a position to connect with people. Something she craved in connection to her fate. All offered by him.

"Contacting the Vanir in other realms is no easy task... or picking which realms to search. Why do I have this difficult task and you get to continue amusing yourself on a stolen throne?" She argued.

"I imagined you wanted some freedoms returned. That said, feel free to rediscover Asgard at your leisure." Now she was equally invested as she was suspicious. "Why now?" She questioned, returned to being terse.

"What part of surviving Ragnarok does not seem like an achievement?" He quoted, though she only half believe it. "I thought you wanted to prevent Ragnarok." She fired back and in truth, he did, if possible.

"That also is an achievement. What harm in inquiring about both? Think about it."

Sliding his chair out, Loki did agree that this was a hopeful project and use of time. And that she was better suited to it than he. The best of all was this couldn't backfire on him. If she failed, it was on her, if she succeed, it was in union with his will. She had freedom that she wouldn't get to enjoy because she had dire events to circumvent, lives to save so her own joy she would neglect... What bothered his normally dishonest conscious, was that in a way, he was playing to her tune. Caved into behaving for her trust and service, bending to give her freedom. What would she think if she knew the importance Asgard had for him?

It made her worse than Thor. His brother had at least a childhood shared that Thor could interpret what he will. A home he grew in. A city he play. A mother that taught him... this was his kingdom and his brother could see those things. This, woman, guessed with accuracy, what was important to him-

"Woah, woah, woah!" Eerika ran up behind him with a scowl. "You're quite mad if you think I am doing all the work alone."

And like that, Loki had Eerika dance right into _demanding_ his assistance rather than begging he leave it. Power seemed to give all who had it the desire to use it immediately. “My skills lay in other places. Writing a few letters for a good cause is well within your power.” He attested to draw her in the last bit, opening the door to exit the archives. She walked through first, arm full of books unaware she was being manipulated however.

“Then learn.”

Light flared and spectral auras slowly dimmed as the Bifrost closed, the hum of power that ran the length of the bridge felt underfoot. Eerika watched it with awe having never really seen it used personally as the warriors three left to do Odin’s bidding. Last she'd used it, she had already begun to take its beauty for granted.

As soon as the gateway shut, Loki slouched off the disguise as quickly as one might mud-stained clothes, glad to be rid of the warriors three as well as Sif who remained on Midgard.

“Alfheim, Vanaheim, and Niflheim... I still don't agree with sending missives there. It is too close to Muspelheim for my liking. It is literally playing with fire even with that crown resting below.”

Of the realms word could be sent, the options were very few. Vanaheim was an obvious inclusion being the realm of Vanir, but with traveling between the worlds frequent in early days, mixing of races had occurred readily and it couldn’t be assumed where help might be found. The other two options lay with Alfheim, land of Light Elves and Niflheim; realm of the Dwarves. That it was possible to travel from Niflheim and Svartalfheim made Eerika weary of news traveling where they would prefer it didn’t. No concern lay with the loyalty of each warrior sent, Hogun returning to Vanaheim having greater influence there from his efforts prior and a native, but Eerika... she was almost more cautious than Loki in some things.

“I think you just don’t like agreeing with me too often.You must admit it happens more and more frequently.” Never one to allow an opportunity to tease the woman escape, it had become the food which sustained him of a sort. It was the only place he could exercise his mind because as Odin, none dared.

“Yes, it is difficult to argue so long as you are behaved. Once every millennia is not enough however.” She claimed, eyes still bent beyond Himinborg where the realms lay hidden, bridged only by light and sword. She did not understand how such a thing was possible for the number of times she had used the bridge herself. Her younger self didn’t notice it as strange after the first, losing its lure with normalcy for all it’s extraordinary power. As a much older person, using it for such a purpose beyond idle travel, it held much more significants; it was awe inspiring.

Turning back for the city Loki touched upon a wondering he had. “I have an inquiry regarding the Vanir, though I wonder how willing you are to discussing it.” He ventured, drawing Eerika away from Himinborg. She responded promptly with a jeering smirk, “That has hardly prevented you from asking before. It must be grave if even you hedge.” She wiggled her fingers, sore from writing and knowing there was more to come.

“Grave? I'm not sure, however... you yourself explained your birth, a father of men and a mother clearly of the Vanir.” Her fingers slowly closed like a flower after the sun had fallen. “What happened to her?” He asked simply. 

Feet slowing to a stop, he watched the shields around her history rise up to shut him out. She didn’t flinch away from looking at him; pure opia. “I don’t know,” The wall shook, nearly at the top, resistant to letting anyone into her world. “I last saw her when I was young. Odin charged her with helping return Midgard to its state before the Jotnar invasion- and that was it... I have it on good suspicion that she never left Midgard again and likely died there.” Golden orbs took on a distant gaze similar to Heimdall when roving about the universe; it was unsettling even for Loki when the focus returned to him. They may not share the same form of sight, but she was not blind either.

“You understand why I ask?” He was careful with his words having begun to gain her confidence. That she took note of his efforts at all was why he had come this far. It was often a trait of the tempered and powerful to forget to be grateful, but not she. It was in fact the opposite for her whom lived in confinement, lost everything- that she wold never be those things to another. Leading by example, even to include him, she would not forget, would not isolate and likely never would withold information of any import.

“I do. At least from my perspective. I don’t try to get into your mindset too often.” The only sound between them was the waves below the Bifrost, sometimes crashing, sometimes hushed gurgling. “Why _do_ you ask?”

“A great many reasons, more personal that I gather you're willing to clarify. However she was a trusted Vanir of the old man’s, traveling and even in charge of Midgard to some extent. You can imagine from there why I would inquire.” Loath to admit it, but honestly asking Eerika anything nearly had this reaction of guilt to tell the truth. He got more by asking less, allowing her to fill in the spaces he otherwise was unwelcome.

“A child doesn’t know enough to question the seemingly all seeing nature of their eyes. I never questioned my mother’s powers of perception or any other skill, assuming them the skills of those much older. I do know that she was- bright. Not just in personality, but she lit up any dim place we traveled. The clouds seemed to pass for her or fled her, I could never tell- and tall. More than even you.” Realizing she had caused them to stop, Eerika began to move again, focused on the palace. This in itself was interesting because Eerika proved entirely more skilled as a scribe than he’d guessed and wrote unusually quick. It spoke a lot as not only did she finish things, but her hand had an artistic quality. Time was something she had more off as a result and filled it with personal endeavors than he could only guess despite his assumptions. 

“I see.” He didn’t pressure her further which illicit a sideways inspection. “Thats it? You're not going to probe into my affairs and family?” The expression of incredulous disbelieve was still very amusing to him.

“Would you tell me if I asked?” His tone hinted that it was her temperament and not he that was shutting down conversation. “Do you want me to ask?” Now he teased clearly which set her on edge. Poor woman did not handle being the centre of attention. Nearly getting a back full of wine once in fact when forced. “To what end would I desire you to inquire after me?” She pointed out.

“How am I to know? I have been forced to be a very benevolent ruler these last few weeks and my manners have not been so well used since I was a child, my dear.” She sneered at him as he feigned pain from having to act decent. “Does anyone fall for that?”

“Only the gullible and genuine. I’m afraid I might already have ruined you if you have seen through it.” He warned

Laughter. It was not something that filled the halls or grand rooms within the palace as it used to. Thor and his cohorts tended to bring a fair amount of noise and energy with them that lacked currently as a result of their absence. Besides her, none had much a reason for such a sound.

When she stopped, amusement still in her voice, she explained. “Years, Loki. It would take years upon years for you to change me so wholly against myself. It may well be that Ragnarok saves me such a horrible fate.”

He agreed with her then, “You do seem resilient...” 

Such a response lent a bit of true shock to touch the faux one she had intended.“Have you been trying!” But his features remained unchanging. “I will shove you head long into the waters below and let them carry you out.” She warned, but Loki looked at her in a way that set her hairs on end.

“Been there and done it. I’m afraid I would end here again despite your best efforts.” She would have asked more, however Odin’s visage rolled over Loki’s forcing conversation to less private affairs. She held it on good instinct that he'd done so on purpose. 

Twice Fandral and Volstagg returned bearing news in the weeks that followed. Their efforts hindered however by peoples being displaced still from the sackings caused by The Mauraders. They were sent back quickly to continue making contact and sending word throughout the realms they were ordered to. Of the three sent abroad, only Hogun had not returned and brought news. While much larger a realm than Alfheim and Niflheim, it also suffer likely from the fact that the Vanir were rather nomadic. Despite the wars between the Aesir and Vanir long ended, the growth Asgardians attained did not flow over into Vanaheim. Technology was not favoured as the powers found there were wild, products of chaos and beings before the Aesir took power. They were nearly as old, but also a strange line of creation to understand.

Such was the problem with worlds not as advanced as Asgard. This further proved that Eerika was a more appropriate choice than Loki to script letter and rune to the peoples there, her flourish with word likely affected by her gift of pursuasion. When read, her words expressed the need for information to be given, a touch of her worry staining each individual letter penned; they felt her hurried concern.

The mood that invade the palace was also likely a touch of Eerika’s doing. Her waiting for news of any promise and coming up empty affected her greatly and there was only so much reading one could do before eyes felt like they would fall out. The arbour was her place of healing. There she would climb the same tree and let the sway of the wind rock her, soothing her mind the way nothing else seemed to. The woman suffer, for a better lack of words, from being out of time and place no matter how she educated herself. 3000 years did not make itself up over just a few months of diligent work so her ill temper darkened all she came in contact with.

This made Loki think on the coming days ahead. Solmanudur was a much needed celebration in future days and one of few that no matter war or peace, fair or foul weather, it was always a bright event. For Loki, it would provide a change of pace and venue, a chance to revel again freely in his success as Allfather, but mainly to rest. His less then playful half put a damper on things when so much was good while Ragnarok was at bay.

_From my very youth, Solmanudur was great enjoyment._ Not just because there was so many other people to blame for his fun had then, but there was an ease that settled on their family. Before his excursion to Jotunnheim changes all that.

A quiet something began to niggle his brain then as Loki sat directing the earliest arrangements for the holiday to come. Distracted by the entertainment here and music there, whatever it was continued to dig around his mind; currently uncatchable. Obviously this query would eventually irritate him into madness, but he couldn’t even source what had birth this worm to begin with to learn what the worm was.

For extended periods Loki drank slowly at a rather pleasing wine while recalling previous Solmanudur festivals and decided picking the best moments of each was a sure way to see this was the greatest in recorded history and perhaps even chase Eerika’s volatile mood into more amiable ones. Again however the worm in his mind roved about, poking nearly to the surface before sinking down again so he need wait for inspiration to hook the beast. He was beginning to get annoyed with what knowledge he was missing or ignoring. 

It was only natural that after 4 days of this ‘worm’ making tunnels that even the jovial God of Mischief was of a miserable mood. The puzzle from then had become a mild obsession which had even once ruined sleep to which servants could feel his ire at a distance.

“Maybe you wouldn’t be in such a position if you could give up a sliver of the power you are singlehandedly wielding. Odin used Frigga for much and dictated his rule through others. Each time Volstagg or Fandral return its you that has to man Himinborg. If Heimdal cannot be used because of your choices, then appoint someone for the position.” Loki frown at Eerika as she gave him pointers on his rulership seemingly out of nowhere. They didn't even have anything to do with his problem.

“I beg your pardon,” He asked and she looked over like her opinion was the only sound reason to be heard within all of Asgard. “I don’t recall needing a regent let alone asking for one.”

Her response was to look back at the affairs the "Allfather" wouldn’t be expected to personally handle which meant it fell in her hands, like a great deal these last days. "Are you truly so arrogant to think an entire Kingdom can be managed by one? Odin knew better.” She continued, unstopped in voicing her intent.

“Odin is not here,” He reminded leading him to stoop from his throne, a wave sending any servant within sight away. “But tell me what role you wish to fill? I am curious.”

She shook her head and chuckled darkly. “Not for all of the nine realms would I take a position granted by you or anyone really. I am not interested. However, whatever is eating you likely doesn’t have air to breathe because of everything else you are required to tend to. Sure, you manage Asgard adequately,” Loki laughed that his rule was not clearly better than Odin’s. “BUT, you have more than just that on your mind. Add Ragnarok, the chance of Thor’s premature return, Odin’s escape from wherever and having to keep that it’s really the God of Mischief at the helm and suddenly it’s not so surprising that your brain in full. An empty plate is a full stomach.” She finished and tried to stretch out the tension that made her neck sore every time she sat at a table to work.

He dislike the sound reasoning of her logic.

Sitting on the table, on her work for his own humor, Loki became himself as the last servant filed out. “You put far too little faith in my powers.” Yet Loki seemed to touch a nerve.

“It has nothing to do with having power, but giving some of it up. The Einherjar are without leaders, The Bifrost has no guard, your ministers do not contest you to be able to offer alternatives for rulership and we know what waits in our future. Tell me that you are sound of mind enough to recognize that trying to manage all of this is not madness.” Her aggravation was a tangible as the table beneath him. 

“Why would I, when I can be in so many places at once?” For his amusement a second Loki walked out from behind her, shocking her into standing with a jolt. Then she spotted a third which read some papers at the far end of the long table before a fourth took the papers abruptly for his own reading, offending the third.

“But only one has substance.” She explained and passed her arm through the closest, dispersing it. “I’m touched.” Loki responded in kind, resting a hand on her shoulder before walking away to do whatever he did when left to his own devices.

“I am not managing all of these things for you, Loki. I don’t know a thing about this holiday- Loki!” He waved goodbye over his shoulder, door closing behind him. Inside he could hear her threatening to hand him personally to Surtr just for the satisfaction of being the one to end him personally.

The worm returned then and intent to ignore the insufferable thing seemed to be the answer to catching it. The thing that had been bothering him for weeks resulting in this worm- he looked back at the door, Erika cursing him yet. Turns out a problem he thought had fixed itself had hidden instead. He’d even thought about it from time to time, but he’d not carried the line of thinking through to the end to catch significance and what would later birth his worm.

Loki watched as the light began to die, as she seemed to always allow it. He'd contended for a while before making a final choice which excluded Eerika's informed consent. This was the only place he could without much trouble do what he was going to.

Within the rooms that she once in a while afford the company of her presence, she was often on guard; even when asleep. Whatever senses she had available to her they seemed hyper focused when in the traditional sleeping arrangements and bit by bit, he watch Eerika slip into unconsciousness. He could tell when her leg slowly eased against the side of the chair and feet dip, but mostly because her head rolled sideways in a position that did not look comfortable at all.

He had to admit that while asleep she offered an interesting form of entertainment. Her fingers twitch with memory of her day long efforts to make contact with others in the nine realms. Waiting with his hand stretched over the flame even as it shrunk and began to sputter, he felt the warmth with discomfort, the slight smoke coiling around his digits not unlike a serpent- and then it went out. Not at all hindered by the dying of the light, Loki placed his fingers which he’d warmed, to the skin of her neck. He would have sufficed with her hands or wrists, but the women had this habit of tucking them under her chin while she rest so he had to improvise.

Thinking that this made sense as it was her in question, Eerika's memories were more difficult to search through that some others. To find the impactful ones, because it seemed no small amount of nightmares had haunted her while in those cells below. There was lots that jump out at him. Images not unlike what perhaps Ragnarok would look if it could not be prevented flickered and die as he sifted back to before his days.

It took him nearly ten minutes, him thinking that he thought he new what nightmares were. But eventually hellish dreams gave way to time before ache. He saw more times within the palace walls than expected for all that Eerika claimed to have been raised. He expected that she might have elaborate from time to time as a normal person might, but even that she seemed too honest to lie about. He rewound time to the beginning, not hers, but in Asgard, meeting his mother and when he did find it, he took a pause to just see that frozen moment.

It was not for Eerika that he need a moment to collect his thoughts, often attaining emotional waves the host attached to the memory, but because his mother has much younger then. A few thousand years had aged her, while warmly, in the way of a mother’s expression, yet aged nevertheless. Then he hit the proverbial play button and let things unfold as she experienced them. That was the key difference when viewed from the mind. Time did not actually alter memories, they remained exact. Experiences afterwards, piled on high like hers, were what dimmed memories.

_“You return from Midgard and we wish to hear word from there of how it recovers.” Odin’s voice was nearly as same as in his current condition. Not injury nor age seemed to alter the voice that once shook him in his youth. “What news from there?”_

_The woman that stood beside Eerika was a tall and thin woman, all willowy grace that curves would have ruined. She wore an air of an ancient thing, but her face and delight she wore like the clothes on her body, bright floral hues that seemed to shift in the light. “My greeting Allfather. At your summons we arrive well and bear news indeed. Midgard is a lovely place, healing slowly from the blight of Jotunheim’s assault. The people have grown many and while they are foolish in their youth, never to age to wisdom, they are a wonderful thing.” Beside her, much smaller and younger, a child barely into adolescence, Eerika paid little mind to those of import before her. She had her attention on the boxes her mother had brought and Frigga smiled knowing that nothing, even the Allfather’s glory, seemed to keep the child’s attention._

_“Your daughter is a curious thing, does she not know where she is?” The ladies attending Frigga glanced with gentle awe, Odin’s sight bent on the girl down the length of his nose even while his mother beside him admire the small child._

_“I fear she is not used to being bound by rules and this place hides what she loves most. Forgive her young heart.” This hardly seemed an issue however and Frigga rose from the dais until walked gracefully she slipped onto a knee before Eerika._

_“Child. What do you miss from Midgard?” Eerika’s eye’s turned from the box now and look at Frigga like she was any regular woman. The girl’s attention flick about a few moments, collecting things she longed to see again before she spoke. “I miss the ocean and the arbour. There are too many tall buildings here when you come to this place that I can’t barely see the sky...” She thought further a moment. “You have too many buildings and the color is all the same.” She finished decidedly and Frigga chuckled behind her hand, eyes peering back at Odin that not everyone found his abode glorious._

_“What colors do you like then?” Frigga continued to ask, instantly besotted with Eerika. It was evident to anyone that looked on, even to Loki who was seeing this from within a memory._

_“I like-” Eerika looked at her mother and corrected herself. “I am fond of all the colours, but the blue of Winter, the fire of Autumn, the green of Summer and the soap of Spring are my favorite..” A very quiet thing hung over the room while Eerika spoke random things with the lyric tongue of a versed poet. Even her mother was confused, bending low to her ear. “Soap?” She asked, and Eerika nodded with a hint of the look that would later evolve into knowing she spoke to unintelligent people._

_“Yes. Like your bridge to the nine realms. Soap is the only thing that has all the colors like Spring does.” This knowledge was amusing to the room, entertained enough that even Odin still listen in all his stoic presence._

_“I believe you have a very keen eye. Now I know you are not fond of the palace with its tall buildings, however, if you’d like to see all of Asgard from the height of the tallest, I would like to show you. You’ll find, from there, that all the colors you miss are there before your eyes.” Eerika looked around at everyone and Loki could already hear what was passing in her mind before it came out. Even from her youth she had not yet learned to hide her thoughts from her expression._

_“Well, we aren’t doing anything important now.” At this Frigga grinned and stood up, not as tall as the mother, but grave all the while. “For next time.” She said._

_Eerika nodded, clearly morose over the whole matter, but after a moment she recalled something and bent down and picked up one of the ash boxes her mother had brought and held it out on her palms. “We brought you apples. My mother said that you and your husband li- are fond of them.”_

_When his mother took the box and returned to the dais, Odin gave her the warmest expression he would ever amid guests, pleasing even him despite the entirely mundane experience, but only because it made Frigga happy._

With having this knowledge now, Loki bent forward again to before she would live in the palace. All memory after this one, Eerika remained within the palace and often at the very least accompanied by Frigga. Now Eerika was older, a young woman of maturity whose hair was the loose flow of chestnut with ribbons of sunbleach strands weaving down. She was slender like her mother, but not like a willow and bearing a far more regular height. Though she wore those eyes of remarkable intensity like it was everything average, they did not come from her mother and so must hail from the father. This was strange as no human bore such brilliance in any ounce of their life to equal the sun that reside in hers. With that he turn his attention to the scene around him.

_Around her in a circle was a number of Ladies that serve his mother and others that were more akin to friends, though it was too familiar a word to describe it in truth. Eerika stood in a small theater with steps that sloped down gently with stage enough for one, maybe two at most. Above the rest waited to hear whatever was waiting them- Eerika took a breath._

_Upon one Summer morning, I carefully did stray_

_Down by the walls of Wapping, where I met a sailor gay_

_Conversing with a bouncing lass, who seem’d to be in pain._

_Saying “William, when you go I fear, you’ll not return again.”_

_My heart is pierced by cupid, I distain all glittering gold._

_There is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold._

_Loki looked back at his mother and found he had missed the moment already. Something that happened in those few lines had opened a wound that Frigga was already beginning to feel tear wide, genuine horror disguised only because eyes look at Eerika. Loki rewound the moment again, finding more resistance than before._

_Upon one Summer morning, I carefully did stray._

_Down by the walls of Wapping, where I met a sailor gay_

_Conversing with a bounding lass, who seem’d to be in pain._

_Saying ‘William, when you go I fear, you’ll not return again.”_

_My heart is pierced by Cupid, I distain all glittering gold._

_There is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold._

_This time he saw it. The first verse offered no change in his mother, but the end of the second her eyes became afraid, turning away from the idle amusement they had been before._ Why _, he thought._ Why does this injury you so? _And he listen and witnessed Frigga engaged in foresight, because it could be nothing else._

 _At Eerika’s nothing mariner song, it had breathe life into a facet of existence that was altered and in a terrible way._ But in which?

_Eventually by song end, Frigga was weary already, but she claimed she must hear it again and so Eerika did so in the same haunting fashion and with even more sorrow wrung from his mother that she sobbed and then wept. This afforded him no answers in truth, but more questions and it was the final proof that the inquiry Frigga would ask of Eerika later, even unto the end of Asgard, hinged on this vision._

He had not intended to pry so deeply in all honesty, and truth it was. There was an unconscious need to have these answers all laid out bare before him; examined with scrutiny and resolve. Naturally, he moved forward again, and slowed when he felt resistance: not like walking in a mire, but of being held back. Asleep, Eerika fought to sidestep these memories, some pain they caused making her turn back as if from a nightmare. It took a little goading to have her focus where he wished, stubborn even when unconscious and at his mercy, but she relented with a sigh in her soul by the end.

_“Come, closer my dear. I wish to speak with you.”_

_“That is the reason I come no matter when called. I wait for these times.” Frigga smiled not in a soft way, but brilliantly, this aura of warmth that was bright and scorching. She was lovely; and aging._

_“You are a flatterer as always, but come closer. I would speak with you now of important things.” Eerika made a face as if everything was so important and she was tired of hearing that one was more so than the other. She really did live for the company of Frigga and it was a thing he found a small source of jealousy for. As a son, a boy, even then, he could not spend so much time with her. “I must ask you to listen in full this time.” Frigga expressed, this coy annoyance that was washed away as soon as it had appeared. There was no place for such miserable an emotion for even just a second between them. It was far less than a confidant that Eerika had made it seem to be. Not even for herself was this an attachment of close friends keeping each others secrets; this was a familial bond. A daughter and her mother._

_His mother gathered Eerika’s shoulders against her and held her still, hiding an expression of uncertainty. “I will hear what you have in full.” The Midgardian born girl muttered and against this Frigga closed her eyes, bracing as if from a lethal strike she could not avoid._

_“I will not question your resolve again after this. I have offered a great many things to you over the years here. All of which you have earned... you are a Lady of no small renown, have a place beside me and I have told you things beyond even a thousand years what waits for you... Are you truly, without shadow or doubt, to walk this path I see for you? So many times I have told you there is another way, a gentler path that you would find happiness in... even if you lived so long, that none remembered you. Sure, you will find love if you do. Yes, you will save him and he will save you, many times unto and beyond Ragnarok which you would survive. He will be worthy of your affections, but you will suffer so much for it and because of it... I cannot bare to allow you do this, even think it lightly, unless I am assured by you. That after being forgotten, none to know your name even, only this man to claim you... will you still seek this, not blaming me after everything?”_

_Eerika hugged his mother,_ _her_ _mother in this moment surely, this beaming smile like there was already long ago no other choice she could make. “I will only marry a man of your choosing because only then would I know the metal he was made from. However mother, there is no place in_ _all_ _the nine realms that would keep me from those I love most. So even passed Ragnarok, I will see you again and no longer be forgotten.”_ And there is was. The reason Eerika had been struck mmby madness to lung at him when first she'd woken up, informed of Frigga's fate.

_Was this it though? Could this be all there was to it,_ Loki struggled to comprehend. There was no riddle to the mystery at all. Nothing but a girls sight for the future that ended not because of anything she enact or change. It was simply a path she could meander on which end demanded she live in a cell, lost all who claimed to have affection for her and awake a dying crone; abandoned. There was no one waiting for here and he had a feeling that it was his taking her from the cells that had made the change. She would have likely come out of her holdings and leave the palace and found some kindred despot over her existence and survive the fall of Asgard in Ragnarok to a life beyond it. It literally had nothing to do with anything regarding Ragnarok as a event that could be altered from its course...

Then he realized the pain of it, what it had to be that Frigga squirmed against in her heart. Frigga hadn’t asked Eerika if she wanted a life beyond Ragnarok, but rather a life without suffering until then. Yet the heart of a young woman had been won with the promise of someone worthy of her affections; love. _Sneeky, Mother..._ He thought, knowing Frigga had in fact been very careful with her words from the very beginning. She had promised a worthy man to impart affections, but not that she would receive them back. That yes, Eerika’s life and theirs would be saved, but not that it would result in any happiness. The choices had been laid out bare and Eerika had missed them. What only a mother would quail against; Life or Death. Fall in the collapse of Ragnarok in happiness or live... live beyond Ragnarok, even find someone worthy to impart love... but find no such happiness; yet live all the same. “Perhaps I really am your son after all-” He said, but two things happened. First, his mother’s face bent up as if she saw him, swearing possibly that their eyes link despite this being not but a memory and that time and lack of his existence made that impossible. The second...

“What in Hel, are you doing?” Loki found his arm twisted in an awkward fashion which he had to hop forward to remain upright. He attempted to retrieve his arm, but Eerika squeeze it around again increasing the pain to make him grimace along side his hopefully disarming smile. “Oh, you’re awake now... see, I had planned to be gone before then.”

Her expression was not like any he’d seen prior. Sure, he had seen distrust and upset, joy and defeat- even comfort... but this he recognized as being white fury. “That so?” She said. “And what do you think you were doing floating about through MY head?” She twist his arm even before she finished speaking, and he tried to laugh like any boy caught where he should not be.

“Looking for understanding. Not always does one remember a memory correctly... it was easier to- ok, ok, I see you are upset.” Violently Eerika wretched his arm and yanked it forward and away making him stumble to stand. He turned back wriggling his fingers that actually tingled with residual pain. “Now see, this is exactly why I waited till you slept. No harm if you don’t know what’s happening.”

“No harm? No harm!” She shrieked. Raising his hands in surrender, Loki gave her a bit more room as she hoisted herself from the chair. “ _You_ keep your hands off of me from here out. I don’t care what your purpose.”

Seething, Eerika dropped the hand she had used to hold the place he'd touched; it was dark not unlike a bruise. Rather the blackening of skin as it did when too cold for too long; or too quickly.

That had not been intended and he tried to explain so. “Eerika-”

“Ragnarok take only you, Loki!” She cursed and made to walk through him whether he avoided her or no. Naturally he side stepped for her and shut his eyes against the rattling of the frame when the door she slammed particularly hard. _I have a feeling it just might_ , he lamented and wonder how he was going to mend this enough to try and continue the work ahead.

What he had learned was not really in balance to the outcome. And also that while much had been mending by his hand, her mind was still damaged. The memories he'd found within where like pictures scattered about, paths to them crossing and connected in time incorrectly. Normally they were systematic like pictures maintained in a book, ordered chronologically... He had imagined she perhaps had pulled one over him afterall; a lie, but it was not so. All he garnered was what she had told him... and that she was far older than possible for a Vanir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some edits were made after posting. For some reason a large number of editorial errors I had corrected, didn't save and I went through it again, hopefully catching most. I blame my Mac... because why take the blame personally?
> 
> Bad, bad mac...


	5. Chapter 5

The following day after Erika near tore door from frame noted that Loki’s appearance was not once marked. Her location had moved outside into the arbour where she sat in barely contained rage. There had been much she had suffered in these late part of her years. Abandonment and injury had been some, but also isolation and having her hands tied by this moronic state of affairs. She was assaulted, the very core of her being ransacked without question. Loki had deem she was not worth consent to her memories and he trapeze about her memory drudging up too much to safely vent. _Not even once,_ she shook, fighting the physical need to scream aloud. This was not the verbal inclination to express how furious one was, no. She genuinely wanted to scream, bending when air grew low so she could push the last of the wind from her. 

In her favoured tree she perched, legs crossed while she stare at nothing. The branches moaned against the weight like none had when she was a child. Clacking sounds were the only unnatural sound there, regular songs of birds which grate her nerves because the sounded happy as if to spite her. The rhythmic clacking however was of the stones she dropped out of the tree back into the basin below. When her hand grew light and then empty she slipped from the tree, no intent of leaving. Instead she fisted another pocketful of rocks and climb back up, ready to curse the tree alongside Loki if it could not keep its groans to itself. 

Hidden by the leafy protection, she found not succour in the apples. In fact this one was nearly bare of fruit though she had no appetite to tend to hunger. Soon she would be forced to choose another until all that was left were the Walnut trees which she wouldn’t touch at all. Irrationally, Eerika seethed inside, wholly volatile. This rhythmic cycle of thought that brought her full circle to this offence ignited all over. She swore that stars could not die as hotly and forest burn so quickly as her incensed soul. Each stone she tossed down below was thrown with more and more force until the weight vanished from her pockets again until she need get more. 

When she did the birds finally drew her anger and picking up a fistful, she lobbed the whole lot at them to disperse the flock. It took four handles for most to see that it was no longer safe and only the bravest remain though only on the furthest path and trees from her. She shook, her hands did, and slipping to the ground beside the basin, numbness began to settle in. It broke apart the cycle of questioning what he may have seen before she had woken and with an arm on the basin’s rim she fingered the stones within, their warmth comforting.

Ignoring the rocks that dug in from underneath, her mind turn to actually plotting retaliation. It was petty and useless, _and entirely required,_ she thought. The invasion against her very soul demanded it; some kind of justice. Instead she sat staring into the nothing of space, head shaking when each idea came back hollow and lacking what she desire. 

Not even two days later did anything sooth her riled spirits.

Eventually some sense took precedent and Eerika return back into the palace to maintain her own reputation. Exhausted from poor sleep she made sure to do what duties had fallen to her before turning to the main focus of all her efforts. Not even that third day did she have to confront Loki and that was more than fine for her. He could cower in whatever Hel-forsaken hole he’d crawled for all she cared... she failed to note that the cycle was still running, just taking longer to run it’s course. Not a few times did she mutter angrily something that worried one of the maid staff into asking forgiveness to which she had to explain that they had done nothing at all. 

The next day dictate that Loki manage the irritable Midgardian when even word made it to him of her ire. As Odin he descended where she usually inhabit this time of day, locating her in transit which was to his benefit. 

“Care to discuss matters?” He asked and Eerika turned slowly, tongue pressed between her canine tooth, jaw askew. He frown when she responded with a mere, “ _nope”._ The last few steps down the stairs allowed her a bit of distance, but he caught up easily at which she spun, hand closed in a fist. “I wouldn’t-” The hand opened last minute and a rock came soaring in the air, passing through his head. The image flickered and died. “Bother...” He finished, another illusion stepping into view. 

“Coward.” Her mouth twisted into one of disgust, tone full of accusation. 

He walk around her, admitting nothing. “Self preservation.” He said pointedly and furious she pulled another from her pocket, tossing it through him a second time. “I can assume you have much more-” Another rock flew. “Of those...” When he did not bother to make any more she walked away without hesitation, righteous irritation staining her good nature into what he expected from her long before this. From the top of the stairs he leaned against a wall, eye following her in silence. His elbow rest on the railing, carved banisters in a soft cream color, thumb pressed against his lips in thought. It may just be that he had vastly overstepped and overestimated the extent of her forgiveness. His only concern was that of the days after the incident which spark all this drama, she had taken very little rest. She ignored duty for only a short time, yet after four nights it seemed like very little sleep did she get. It showed in the sluggish way she walk, that when she sat, one leg was constantly bobbing up and down. Mainly however her pallor had taken a hit, paling a bit with a smear of darkness deepening under her eyes.

_I wouldn’t have to do this with Thor,_ he complained knowing when his brother was furious, he could toss a punch and feel relieved. He thought she was going to do that before only throwing a rock, proving that women wanted to simmer in their troubles rather then mend them. Thinking this he parted from the wall and actually took the stairs this time, a rather fitting aura of discontent that Odin managed each day himself. 

Even after six more days passed, marked with the continued hostile assault of Eerika’s unending horde of rocks she disposed of with ruthless accuracy, not a single conversation was able to be held. As quickly as she rid herself of illusions, she carried on her day. He made an attempt each day, sometimes twice with all ending with however many rocks on the carpets or tile as illusions he tried to persuade her with. It was unhelpful to carry on in this fashion despite continued efforts in the other realms.

“Can we attempt to be civil?” He asked at one point, already a rock in hand to disperse him. He wondered if real, would she be pleased if he could vanish so easily. As the days before it, Eerika threw a stone from her pocket to rid herself of his sight- but the stone never made impact with the ground. Slowly her back straightened having already turn away assuming an illusion. A smile of no small size was on her lips as she to turn back. 

Loki stood in Odin’s guise as he was roaming about the halls, yet he stood with a hand out stretched, stone in hand having caught it. The lack of expression on his face told her wonders though and she chuckled a touch darkly at the sight. “I had wondered when you would choose to stop being a coward, but poor you,” No amount of satisfaction was hidden from her face as she walk back to discuss just what he was suffering from. “Don’t understand yet? Wondering how the powerless woman, the corpse of Asgard, has pulled one over on the master of lies, God of Mischief?” 

Watching from behind frozen limbs, Loki felt the touch of power very old in deed and mighty. He knew it, because he’d learned it for a time from his mother, but this was something else entirely. As he was in fact Jotunn by nature, Vanir powers were not his strong suit though he could use them. “I wouldn’t want you to drop this just yet.” Eerika reach out and claimed his hand which only had a loose grasp of the runestone telling just how quickly upon impact it had snapped into focus. 

With effort she pulled his arm down and tightened his fingers around the cold stone with only the faintest signs of the engraving marked into it. “Are you surprised? I think you must be-” As she released him however she was pulled away, dragged backwards, a blade under her neck quite quickly. Loki’s voice in her ear a threatening tenor that thrummed through her entire length. 

“You forget just who I am, my dear?” Acting only quick enough when grabbed to have her right hand to push his arm from around her, she grasp the blade handle with her left, staring at the Loki in Odin’s skin.

“Not at all. I am impressed however. I _did_ think that your illusions could contain no substance. No matter, I have no intention of entertaining you or be a captive,” No longer fighting to push the blade away, she pressed it in closer with a smile that would concern even Thor. “Try and stop me then.” Her voice was playful and perky, jerking her arms to the side so as to force Loki to drag the blade across her throat- the illusion vanished quickly.

After a few moments of glaring she reach a finger to brush the thin line of blood that managed to cut into her. Empty eyes admire the color against her digits before giving him her attention again. “You are fast. Very fast... So let me explain what is happening here.” A slow circle she wound around him who stood motionless. “You, have forgotten that while you are superior in much by way of the advancements of Asgard, taught by Frigga greatly- your arrogance has blinded you to the fact that while I have lived in Asgard, Midgardian by birth. I am of the Vanir myself and as you said, nearly as old as Ymir. You forget because the Vanir live in accord with the wild chaos of nature in Vanaheim, that it was us that brought runes and word- language to Asgard. Your entire skill set hinges on the foundation brought to you. Many do in fact not have any power within them, but that does not mean that our gift ends there, Your Majesty.”

Stopping within his sight, Eerika lay her hand against his chest, unhindered. The cold countenance of his heritage she could feel through his clothes like he had stood in a brisk wind and had just come in. The flip side was that he felt the invasion of her warmth like an uncomfortable weight. “Let me continue to clarify, because some lessons seem to have slipped your memory. Educating you on how severe a situation you are in against me for the moment.” Pushing him backwards, Eerika forced him into an empty space between the beams against the wall, standing beside a sculpture in pale white which stood upon a pedestal. “Unlike your brother, your father who derive their strengths from the very depths of Asgard, the source of all Asgardian power, I do not have the same weakness. Any place in the universe I could draw strength from a runestone of my making and because of that- their power does not fade with my death.”

Leaning close, she spoke quietly, softly into his ear, his sight forced ahead by the stone in hand. 

“Come near me again. Violate any single part of my being or even hint at returning to your wholly tyrannical games from before and you’ll find I will have vanished. I will leave this palace, find the exiled Heimdall wherever you have sent him and I will educate him exactly who sits on Odin’s throne. If he chooses to not heed my plans then I will seek Asgard itself to dispose of you. I _will_ force you to defend yourself against the people you wished to rule... I’m afraid a Kingdom is rather sad business when none are left to populate it. Considering the power you forced me to take and help you rule, I have a _very,_ good standing with the people as a result.” As she pulled away, staring before abandoning to leave him a statue in the hall, Loki noticed that this was not simply fury any longer and a lack of rest had begun to twist Eerika’s personality into such extremes. 

A cascade of events seem to have culminated into this one; ignited albeit by him. Had he chosen to manage this fallout earlier, this may have been avoided and thinking this he changed his guise into being invisible for his sake as King. 

_Well,_ he thought, considering his options at present which were minuit. He either had to break the runestone without touch or wait till Eerika saw fit to free him. This didn’t seem very likely to happen in the immediate future and the illusion he’d used prior was one from before the stone was engaged. Calling another was difficult equal to Eerika’s attempt to relocate him. While she had built some fashion of control into the rune, it was clearly created as a restraint which he guessed was so he _could_ get himself out, but not without effort.

The fact that she had this level- no, mastery of runes, at all was entirely unknown. She had mentioned no such skillset and having only peruse through her memory enough for Ragnarok’s concern, it went entirely glossed over. This mistake he would not repeat again and it add much more need for detail to his affairs. The first of which oddly was not the woman’s blighted education, but her very being.

_Her eyes have grown dim._ This thought brought a rather real disquietude to his mind. 

When he had first freed Eerika from the cells she had been what she described. A corpse of Asgard’s deep. Then her eyes had been as black and dark as any void which reflect the quality of her living. It was not until his regenerating her and reawakening that they had become golden and truly strange. _Is it an inner power being used to sustain her that denote their hue?_ If true, this meant that when he’d released her she was likely knocking on every door at hand to summon death- and it had been coming. He’d likely just been early enough to prevent it.

The warmth that had infused his garments carried a different agitation to them now. Like any moment where time is unfilled by action, Loki was struck with an unkind realization as he reconsider the enigma that was Eerika. Frigga had said something peculiar and so far nothing of her foresight had occurred wrongly. This likely give one more commonality that he share with her most like. He felt immediately that he would keep it a secret from her, a small repayment for this act of _righteous_ ly enacted retaliation. After all, she didn’t have to be benign with her fury.

It was for this consideration, and not admit that the pain it would cause was not one he wished her to suffer _again,_ because as of yet, she still held a small hope.

_“You will live until none remember you.”_ Frigga warned.

Which meant that amid all the universe, the length and reach of all the Nine Realms, that in none of them her mother would be found. He was sure of the mother’s fate where Eerika could only try and find comfort in the unknown, memories in disarray still. Even he did not know the fate of his birth mother, so while she may still draw breath, he carry no interest in that... however Erika had been raised by two mother’s, orphaned once already with Frigga’s death.

It would seem the Vanir who born Eerika into the world had likely long ago passed out of existence. 

There would be no more reason to have Hogun search for her.

“How does one tell a woman, she is being unreasonable to the point of stupidity without causing insult?” Loki asked aloud. The Einherjar present made a strange expression as if wondering whether it was a genuine question or mere rhetoric. From his perspective it was no secret _whom_ Odin spoke of, but that it was voiced in public drew attention. 

“That has never proven a solid path to tread.” He ventured, rather answering then not for his own sake. Loki took notice of this, Odin’s eye examining the warrior.

“Does such a tried and trusted method exist? I fear it doesn’t, but I will hear what you have.” In a state of incredulous awe, the soldier came closer, stopped just short of the raised dais. It was then that he begun to second guess what knowledge he may have to offer.

Naturally, he hedged. “I suppose it would be different because of the Lady in question. Each is unfortunately different; some run hot and others cool...” Loki nearly laughed because Eerika could be both at the very same time. Level headed, she could lay down logic while making it clear she was insinuating he was a fool. “My father said all women fall into four kinds.” Loki knew of only two; familial and not. Without any word, just a continually held gaze, Loki wait for the warrior to continue all the while he squirm under the focus whom hurried on with only one syllable stuttered. “Well, If a woman be your mother, you show her love. If a woman be a sister, you show her respect. If she be a friend, you share your mind. The last woman, she be a lover and to her you share your heart.”

This was not helpful in the least.

“The woman in question does not fall under any such category. She is a- highly regarding Lady of the court and while trusted with much, there is no place for such familiar notions.” Loki could only think that she was _highly volatile_ , yet these things he could not mention aloud to anyone. Eerika sustain the position of a confidante at best- which was more than he liked, but could not deny. He trusted her principles to stand even when pushed because she had already proven to be above reproach. After such a thought he ask, “What does your father have to say about those outside such labels?” It was a jest to unsettle the man, and it did as much. This was clear thought that it wasn’t for a lack of answer, but because one _did_ exist.

The downside to having a King’s ear was that as a sworn subject, when asked a question, it must be answered. Whether the answer was pleasant to the hearing or no. The discomfort of this individual told Loki that he had such a response. “When I was a younger lad, I had- none to good manners for ladies of any sort... My father made sure to correct it with the rod when word failed...” He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, delaying what truth was to be gleaned here. “If a lady can’t be put into any category it means that she is of the latter two and friend or lover.” His words ended clipped, voice cutting dry at the very end so it was awkward. Fellow need swallow and clear his throat to correct it with all the anxious worry of any man who spoke to a King.

“Unhelpful advice.” Loki said, tone as cold as an Jotunn would be. “You are excused now.” If Eerika exist in any of these categories mentioned she filled only two. He _could_ choose to see her as a sister, but he did not. The second, meant he would have to admit friendship and while she was a confidante in much, no person alive would he trust so much to call a friend. No matter all her qualities and principles- thought he did guess that she would defend him if ever it came to it. Not out of conscious effort, but because that was merely her. She made no exception to her morals- even for him.

He didn’t enjoy that time was not simplifying anything and pointed out increasingly how severe the dishonor he’d inflicted. It riled his already disquieted mind.

Bowing now with a look of hurried relief that would only take hold after being free for the room, this Einherjar grip his blade as he turned to leave, finding some source of structure from it’s hilt. When Loki stopped him it took a fraction longer than before to turn about and face his king. “Wait,” He turn and stood as any soldier, back straight to await whatever further request might be given. “Your name. I would have it.” He bow again and said a single syllable with the confidence of a man that might live tomorrow- or not.

“Skurge.”

When Eerika was requested from the library were she did _all_ her work now, she knew something was up. Loki had interestingly given her a wide birth since the incident with the runestone. She wonder how long it had kept him stuck up in the hallway, but she knew it was no as long as she would have liked. There was no denying that he was adept at a great deal and her skills were vastly out of practice. The surprised vibration she could pick up from him when she had to move him gave her enough satisfaction however that at least she wiped that foul, all knowing arrogance from his consideration of her person. _Serves him right in every way,_ she reassured herself. It had been too long since anyone stood as a parallel to his personality so he had grown cocky.

That had been earlier and now she stood waiting entrance into the grand hall. Just to stand there and wait made her sway in place, head feeling bloated and over-sized. Sore feet found no comfortable position to adjust to, just a different ache than before. Not a single part of her wanted to be here, but in this she still needed to obey. No reason to give Loki a better excuse to retaliate than ignore a summons which was soon completed, the doors swinging wide to admit her within.

“All others are excused.” Odin’s voice carried through the room and though it should have carried an echo because of its size, the words came abrupt and clear. Both wait for those at hand, servant and guard, to exit and they stare at each other until the doors close. Silence permeated the room and as usual, the guise of Odin melted away. He looked at least as displeased as she felt. “It is clear I have underestimated you.” Standing with the ease the identity stolen would not have, Loki came down to dais. In fact his step almost lined up with what Frigga’s had been so long ago so speak with the girl who liked the fire of Autumn and the ‘soap’ of Spring.

“I did warn you before, I am sure of it.” And it was likely she had and he took it for putting on airs rather than cautionary advice. His mistake and it wouldn’t be repeated. He was diverted rather that she had kept it secret and used it so smoothly as not to draw suspicion. 

When he reached her, intent to discuss this matter in a civilized manner, his directive changed. “Hogun returns from Vanaheim. Care to know what he has found?”

Her averted gaze to anything besides him informed him thusly of her opinion of matters regarding him yet. She has not yielding in the slightest. “Please, let me know so I can continue my work.” He could nearly hear the rest of what she wanted to say, but apparently thought he was no longer worth the breath to say them. _“Let me know so I can continue my work. I wouldn’t want you to worry that my motivation was being subjected to my mood.”_

She did have this singular skill to recall what they conversed with frightful accuracy so as to use it against him at her whim, but he had not wish to engage this. Not now. “While word is still being sent wide, no word from Vanaheim about any gifts that would assist us has come forward... I say this because I am aware of the strain that exist currently-” She twisted to look back at the door she wanted to escape out and he took her elbow. “Which I do not blame.” She was not moved but his admitting wrongful actions.

Terse, she asked, “Is that all, Your Majesty?” He answered with not but his continued gaze and though her expression eased slightly, she offered no further inquiry and turned to leave.

He let her. When he had summoned her to the throne he was going to force her to see reason like he’d won over all previous resistance. It wasn’t hard considering what each continued to strive for without the other knowing. Though he had every intention of cause guilt enough to demand she focus on important matters, they died when he came closer.

From the throne he could not see her eyes, but as he drew near they had not on dimmed; they were dark. Rather than circlets of pale gold, they had deepened to a liquid bronze and lacked the light with seemed to glow in them. The smears of dark under her eyes had begun to hollow out and even the cut of her cheek was sharper. The rumor that she was forgoing rest seemed to be more than idle chatter and carried truth... More concerning what the emotional load he picked up just from that brief hold of her elbow. She was afraid. Not of harm, but of invasion. She held such a high regard for her privacy that she did not wish to allow him a second chance to peer into her head. There was a quaking of her spirit that revolted at being invaded that was intense enough to burn directed at him; and he knew what it was.

Betrayal. Of the most acute kind... turns out he’d actually earned her trust at some point.

He didn’t even have the gall to mock her poor choice. It had been his intent to begin with. It was no longer a mere matter of making one see reason. He’d set a bridge ablaze and now he had to admire it as it charred into some unrecognizable structure. This all came second to the dire matter at hand. Unless he could get her to trust him again quickly, she would continue this path of self-destruction and already it was having consequences. It was news from the maid staff that she had collapsed yesterday that even forced him to act at all.

And what if she did not see reason and heed sense? He could well imagine she would step fully awake into death without looking back if the sole person to know her was the God of Mischief. Eerika was killing herself because she felt no safety in any place within Asgard and all she needed was sleep. The longer she go without it, the more she determined she would be to remain on this course and it boast only one destination.

“Of all the women that could have been, I find myself having to save one that would rather die to spite me. Even Lady Sif would receive me more kindly...” _Sif would hit him without reserve like Thor however, venting much of the irritation that regularly rise form knowing me._ “Saving people. What _has_ become of me?”

Loath to speak it, disliking even to think on it, but Eerika did fall it a category of the women one might know. He had not felt any kindred spirit with a single soul after he learned just who he was. Thor was and always would be his brother- and somewhere along the months, the woman became worthy of respect. More than that, she had come to know his mind, him speak it plainly more often than not. His jests had become something to amuse rather than be amused and all she wanted was for Ragnarok to come and claim only him now...

_How to save someone... from theirself..._ His options were a short list indeed.

Solmanudur arrived with all the fanfare it’s previous incarnations could not match. Halls hung in decorated fashion to mark the height of Summer, the longest days of the year. A stream of individuals enter the palace at invitation wearing finery that seldom had reason to air out in every color and shade that could be imagined. There was music that played in soft tones in one place and in others paced for dancing and merriment.

Loki saw none of it. Even while he sat at the throne to oversee celebration, he was bent on other affairs. For but a brief time Eerika had shown herself, she quickly had moved away to other places. Some women or another spoke to her, kindness returned thought she looked haunting. The masks many wore surely hid a great deal, but for those that knew what had been before- what graced them was a hollow shell.

He had little choice but to await a particular guest that he was going to utilize for his own purpose. As the night grew longer, the shadows finally stretching long, she arrived in elegance that caused other to hush when she drew near. Few spoke to her for her gifts made many uncomfortable. Faced with one whom wove the subconscious, for those awake, it unsettled them. It was only in dreams that fears both real or imagined live together.

“Your Majesty. It is always my pleasure to meet with you.” She dark countenance and graceful step made him think of Eerika’s mother. The Goddess of Dreams was also tall and willow framed, but was not fair or brilliant; she was the empty space between stars and the veil of lids closed in slumber. Though many kept their distance, it did not cause her any woe or embarrassment.

“Njorun, Goddess of Dreams. As always, you are well received here.” Tonight Loki play the part of Odin much more serious and this was whom he’d been waiting.

She bow again, thankful for such praise and look back at the entertainments. “This year has much to please the eye. I will much enjoy that which you have planned.” Her smile when she turn back was serene with a touch of sadness that none bare question. Loki stepped down from his place and stand beside her, overlooking the grand design the celebration. The dark blue of her gown reflect a star studded sky though no source of it’s sparkle could he find. The accent of feather in black and gray hid the edges of her being like a walking shadow.

She turned to him then, wordlessly exploring his presence beside her. “May I venture a bold observation, Your Majesty?” His delayed nod returned the smile of before to her features. “I have attended every Solmanudur that Asgard has observed as an honorary guest. This year a great unease has filled your Valaskjalf and diminished its grandeur.”

He could name a few reasons for this unease she felt, attuned to the unconscious as she was. He only required her assistance for one though. “And what do you make of it?” He could not outright ask for her help, he need her to search the source herself. Odin did not intervene on behalf of even close confidantes.

“Is she important to you?” The direct question was not expected and yet, not surprising either. He’d met the Goddess Njorun as a child and she had been of great interest then for her oddity which then he could not place. His response could only be vague for all his intent and purpose. “All within Asgard is important to me because I am its King,” Hearing this she considered his words deeply. None could argue that this was not a reply Odin himself would not have given, yet it did not extend as much as needed. “Each is a soul I am charged to protect. Not a one without record and judgment can be denied my observation.”

“It is rare to serve a King with such consideration of his people. I forget in my roving that Asgard is ruled so well... perhaps.” She paused, not outwardly showing sign of hesitation or concern. “Perhaps I may help one who supports you. I can see how neglect of dreams she is. She is well loved by the people... it would be hard loss after hard loss. A regretful and preventable outcome in this instance.” Similar to how he’d last interact with Eerika, he gave Njorun a nod to continue with his blessing so to speak, and for a last time she smile. “Tonight this one will find rest. I warn however, not all sleep is peaceful. I am Goddess of Dreams; a place here lies are hidden in truth and truth unveiled through the lie.” That he said nothing in response was answer enough and without noise of her passing when when watched, she dispersed amid the throngs of guests.

There was no remaining in the masses of people, not for her. The loud noises, even if not unwell, would have sent her away long before evening end. Speaking to a masked lady who sighed about how much effort had gone into this years Solmanudur festivities, Eerika could not be uplifted by the conversation or the attention. Thinking this was a good a chance to get uninterrupted, uninvaded sleep, she slipped off quietly when another person stole her conversational partners attention.

While the halls of the palace normally carried a quiet and sometimes abandoned feel, tonight they felt especially avoided. No servant or guard but the rare sentry greet her in passing which was all well and fine. This far from the people and music, the decorations faded into mere palace attire. Save for a woman who had clearly come down wrong paths to be nearly the residential quarters.

“Good evening. Have you lost your way?” Eerika came behind the woman who turn and bare a lovely face that was inviting.

“No. I have been often to the palace and I know it as well as those who live within it.” The depth of the voice seemed to come from the chest, the throaty vibrato with almost musical tones. “You are Odin’s right hand. Why do you stray from the gathering today?” Not one to insult any who she met, Eerika found that even misdirection here was not acceptable.

“Odin needs no hands this evening. Tonight, I am my own person and free like any guest though you have me at a disadvantage knowing me. What will I remember you by?” At this the woman smile most brightly, a knowing expression not like finding something funny.

“Few remember me once I have left, but as you have asked, I am Njorun.” Both gave a bow to the other, a greeting of respect among Asgardians. With that gesture a feature flew loose of her clothing, floating to the tiled floor with nary a whisper. Immediately Eerika stoop to pick it up, beautiful as it was.

“A lovely gown. It’s a lose to have even a piece of it slip away.” With and outstretched hand Eerika meant to return it, but Njorun simply looked at her, never eyeing the feather again, replying “A gift. While Solmanudur recognizes the longest days of Summer, I am soothed knowing they will grow long again. Let this mark the longest day and pray the night come swiftly all the same.” To this Eerika found the riddle-like speech not unlike a poem or song and it gave her comfort, her fingers bending around the feather to capture it without harming it. It was so soft and light in her hand that unless she looked at it, she might swear it wasn’t there at all.

“I would give you also a gift, but I have none. I can only wish you a lovely evening to mark the occasion.” This illicit a smile like before, lovely and brighter than one granted to Odin before, Eerika’s words kind with sincerity. Njorun seemed pleased with that all the same. “May you have a good night, Lady Eerika.” Not waiting for even a goodbye, Njorun turn away, silent as a shadow and all dark beauty like the night itself.

Eerika watch until the woman was out of sight before she turn away herself for the last leg to her rooms. Before she reach them she suddenly sway like she stood in a boat rather that walk solid halls. Feeling like the world was shifting underfoot she reach out hold take support from a pillar, but it drew further away even as she stretched out to touch it. Choosing to crouch down before she fell, Eerika felt the cool stone slabs under her, hoping to feel grounded by them. Instead the boat that was her body rocked again. Fighting the crashing of the waves, the next pushed her to her side, propped up on an elbow that soon failed her under the onslaught of the next swell.

If more came, Eerika never knew of them, falling unconscious only a few halls from her own rooms.

Not expecting a servant to bring him word of anything that would require his attention, when the guardsman came to him with whispered knowledge, Loki took stock of his immediate surroundings. The man he brushed away after reporting of Eerika’s being found unconscious in the halls bore his involvement. There was little chance this was the very aid that Njorun had engaged herself to, but this night Eerika’s eyes were like aging brass.

Finding time soon to leave behind an illusion, Loki made quick work of the halls and stairs. The worry that had touched the guard was what changed his mind to witness for himself Eerika’s state. At the doors he shapechanged into a maid and opened them without announcing himself. Inside the room where as they usually were, soft pink and white; an airy presence that would sooth most. At the bedside a maid tended to Eerika, removing the heavy outer layers of clothing and be lain to rest.

“Poor thing... she’s been running her self into the ground and it’s finally caught up with her.” The maid loosen strings and lace, the blue dress she wore with a ring of gold satin accents stark against pallid skin. “Bring us some water... the lady must have worked herself to death nearly. She’s cool to the touch, but damp-” The older woman yanked the last strings loose and the outer garment was quickly tossed aside for all it worth. “Hop to, girl!”

Loki did as directed and brought the basin which usually housed stolen apples from the arbour. The maid wipe Eerika’s arms and chest down then tended to her face and neck. When ordered to turn the bed over so the patient could be put to sleep proper, he also did as asked.

“Did you find her? In the halls?” He probed gently so avoid suspicion.

“Aye... Rumors going about that she and Odin have been at odds. I wouldn’t give it stock normally, but look at the poor thing.” Pulling up only a few thin blankets, the maid finally sighed and lifted the abandoned dress to put away. “I don’t imagine whatever it was went smoothly. Since Her Majesty’s death, not much as been as light before she came ‘round... Seems to have improved the King’s mood till this.” Looking around he felt odd with nothing much to think of all this until he spot a gray feather on the side table. It gave him the only answer he needed. “Well, wish her a quick recovery. You can go and tend the party again. Not much else to do here.” The maid continued to look long a hard at the line which ran red across Eerika’s throat but said nothing.

Eventually he was expressly sent from the room, which he also adhere to. Loki did not however return to the festival and instead retire to his rooms, exhausted himself. Pleased that Eerika would find rest, just like he’d orchestrated, the feeling was hollow. This was a small victory and he would have to wait for her to awaken to see if it would help reason penetrate a stubborn Vanir skull. Whether it was excitement or worry that kept him pensive into the late hours, he still need find away to correct the problem at hand before it could all spiral down like it had this time.

He needed her expertise in old matters. He need the ideas that came to her mind which did not come to his. He needed... he needed someone to see him. He had been vanishing slowly under the secret of his ascension to the throne from which she had woken him from.

The least he could do was fix the debt he’d incurred by releasing her from the cells in Asgard’s prison. He would claim responsibility for her and Frigga’s promised fate. He owe his mother at least that much.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see with how much I have been posting. I have no life. This chapter was finished very, very late at night and I haven't even tried to have it edited. I could wait, but I do want to finish this story and work on original work which can't begin until this story is finally out of my head.

One day to recover many days worth of negligence was not hard to understand. When the very flame inside a person began to dim, there was no expected recovery time. That was the thing about expectation. Those that have low expectations have a habit of being very happy peoples and thus, the opposite suffer for high expectations. Whether it be food one would eat, a gala one might attend or perhaps some performance. The trick was to have no expectation and avoid the let down.

That bird a flown by the third day of Eerika’s recovery.

Disguised now as a mere palace maid, while the highest in rank, was not his idea of ruling a kingdom. This allow him access to the chambers this end of the palace and the real version had been placed on a contrived mission to search the crown prince’s royal rooms for anything of suspect or use. Either way she was sworn to secrecy so his ruse was well managed from exterior prodding. That had been yesterday.

Today however Loki found his reserve rather taxed and having no one worthy enough to combat verbal prose with, it did not improve sitting in a rather floofy chair that explained why Eerika did not work out of these rooms. Reading, in any position, was a hassle. Either his back began to ache with no support or he rest so long on his crossed legs that they began to tingle and ran numb. _Yes, I think these I will burn these at my earliest convenience,_ he thought, fighting pressure to do so now with nothing else to occupy- well, anything. And that really was what he was waiting for. Anything.

Three night Eerika now slept in a bed more down then structure. Nary a sign of movement mark that she still breathe, and he _had_ been forced to check. He had on the second day recovered much of her like he’d done months ago, but she did not wake. Blissful to the events that now neither of them worked at, she continue to sleep.

Glancing sidelong from his reading material -a boring manuscript about the building of the aqueduct system- there was no indication that she would wake today either. His fingers press coiled against his lips, the other hand holding the secondary source of his boredom, but he had already read the others. Tired, he look away, attempting to find some aspect of these rooms that had not come to annoy him. The chair certainly did, the wall hangings- the color of this room was all soft feminine hues, but vibrant earth tones were his personal preference. In short, he stuck out like a very sore thumb indeed.

“You are going to wake up, correct? I’d accept it even if it was only to spite me and the peace it would bring me.”

The quiet stretched on. It was not the normal hush of a quiet room. No, a place that house an ill person took on a rather deeper quality of silence to the point of being unnerving. The cells had not been so quiet, the expanse of space, though empty was not so diminished of sound... and it continue to grow. It had stopped being a woman quiet in bed. Soon the room was affected and any that step inside to see to her health... he could feel it against him, trying to get inside even. 

Rumors had begin stirring by the third day that she had been worked to death; it was ruining his good name. _Was it worth working yourself to near death over a few unveiled memories?_ But he knew the answer was not the memories he’d looked at and so as the fourth day toll on, it seemed to acquire more hours for him to revel in his poor judgment call.

“There is an easier method to punish, my dear.” _You needn’t play the lead role in this macabre performance._ Yet as he said this a noise, not unlike surprise, enter his ear. Standing slowly, abandoning happily the manuscript, Loki came around the bed and peer down. Two fingers push back the blanket the other maid liked to tuck high up, Eerika still lay motionless. The minute long stand off she won and having the last say even when asleep.

Pulling his hand back he considered that events may not be so set in stone as foresight could provide, yet to spite him, Eerika breathe an aberrant noise from the prior days. A subtle twitch of her brow which blend into a more naturally occurring expression let the tension he’d been carrying for- an amount of time he wouldn’t not number. “Do you know how long I’ve been watching you?” He accused, but this illicit confusion and she did not stir awake.

Rolling with effort to look away, Eerika’s displeasure while sleeping was apparent. She didn’t like waking up to him last time either. “You’ve been asleep for days. I believe that is enough rest, Eerika.”

A groan not unlike trying to move an heavy object came muffled from the other side of the bed. With her looking away he could see that her pulse was elevated. She was dreaming. “I much prefer a violent glint in your eyes to this- I believe you are fine on your own.”

Stretching the rest of the tension out of his arms, Loki lifted the manuscript to put back, sliding it in between two others. The small personal library Eerika seemed to be hiding within her rooms attest to nothing, if not her intelligence as every book- except the manuscript, he had read himself.

A more vocal groan dispersed into the air, Loki’s expression surprised as he look back. Chuckling that _this_ was going to come up in conversation, he come around the other side of the bed- Eerika’s face bore no joy however. Dreaming she was, but kindly, she was not.

She was shaking.

No longer entertained he pulled back the blanket that draped over her enough to uncover her hands which lay in fists. Her fingers pressed into her palms, wrist bending back, tendons straining. “It’s just a dream.” Rather than soothe either of the people in the room, he touch the back of his fingers to her neck- she hissed like being burned causing him to recoil. Beads of sweat begun to speckle her face and neck, pooling in the slight hallow of her collarbone.

He had seen the content which some of her nightmares had been made when prying through her mind and while only in passing, they were not for the feint of heart. Apparently the imagination truly was worse then reality because certainly he’d never seen anything like she conjured up from the subconscious. This was were she was currently trapped, he was sure of it as her breath become uneven and as shaky as her limbs.

_I know you said not to touch you again..._ He watch as again she turn away, face clearly stressed with whatever she saw. Her hands continued to strain, knuckles turned white so he did nothing that a proper maid wouldn’t have second guessed.

Forcing the hand closest to him open, Loki placed the edge of the blanket in her hands so she wouldn’t do more harm and reached for the other. Again she hissed and loath as he was to wake her, and find whether she also hid stones in her pillow to lob at him, he refrained. She flinched under him as he safeguarded the other hand, but Eerika poorly subdued a pained sob.

He was going to have to wake her up and thinking that he sighed, making a face that he was sure he wouldn’t enjoy the fallout. Not wanting her to wake and fume that he was touching her, Loki gave a tentative shove of her leg like she was a dragon and not some Midgardgian/Vanir high-bred. Rather than wake, she quake more strongly, a look of dawning horror. Rather than him prodding a dragon, it looked like she had woken one herself. Then she grew more lax, some tension fading.

Her mouth moved slowly as if waking and having no better option he hoped to coax her from the nightmare. “You’ve been dreaming, Eerika.” It didn’t last long, the peaceful reprieve, and she screwed up her face like waiting for the executioners blade to drop- and it did. Her whole body move reflexively and the entire length of her fought with whatever invisible thing that tortured her sleep.

_“Oh thank you , King Loki, kindest of the kindest, bravest of the brave.”_ He mocked, a high tone to denote what he knew she’d never say thankfully for waking her. _“You are so amazing.”_ With a sigh and guarded against being struck, he tried to wake her properly.

She didn’t wake. Instead she voiced pain similar to being wounded, tears or gathered sweat rolling down her face. He’d not been gentle shaking her, stepping back with hands wide in total loss of what to do next. He could let her keep dreaming, but it did not feel in his gut an appropriate response given that he knew she was struggling. Another anguished groan let loose.

She whimpered and he looked away.

Whatever battle she was fighting, she was loosing. He wanted to leave her, but couldn’t. “That won’t do,” He mutter, going to grab a chair when his eyes caught the feather on the nightstand. Now he sigh because again, her anguish was his doing. Guilt was going to keep him fixed to this spot because if he didn’t he was just as horrible a man as most believed him to be. He wouldn’t repeat this to a soul, but this was going to scar him. It was not in his nature to injury the innocent, fool sure, but harm... No. Frigga had taught him better than that.

He ignored images of certain events on Midgard that occur at his hand, Eerika shaking allowing the images slip away. “Is this what you wanted for her, Mother,” His fingers wrapped around her wrist and drew it closer, closing his hand over top it like any reassurance he could give would ever help. “Oh yes. This is exactly what she must have wanted.” His voice dropped into a lower register, agitated more whenever he spoke. Bending his head, goaded into solemn watch over her person in distress, Loki closed his eyes against her dreams. His mouth was covered in part by his palm, the thumb and index extended over his lips while the others curl under his chin. 

The eternity found in but a few moments longer, drew the dream to an end, Eerika breathless and damp throughout. In a last moment of strain she had finally grown still, tension bleeding out of her body quicker than if she’d been cut in half. Once her breath became even again, peace claimed her. She no longer fought with invisible enemies or dragons- which ever had plagued her, so he released her hand which drew attention from the sleeper.

Eerika woke groggy, cringing with a headache that raged behind her eyes. Her chest felt like someone had slept there, a dull pain which flared a bit as she sat up. Blinking away the dredges of sleep, she recognized her room and stretched sore limbs- her face cringed at the drenched clothing that was growing cool with the blankets she'd kicked off.

“I feel like a rubbish heap.” Wrapping her arms around herself, Eerika step across the room which grew colder with her state of wardrobe. Quickly she pulled the shift over her head, hissing against the air that stole her warmth and quickly yanked down a dry one from the dresser. Then she stare at the bed knowing it was in no state to be slept in, but she was so tired. She just couldn’t be bothered to get assistance from the staff and so she dragged the covers off the bed and drew the large blanket that have been taken off when first laid to rest unknowingly. It could have wrapped around her nearly three times, but she wore it like an over-sized cape and kneeling, lay on the bed face down.

Into the mattress she muttered almost incoherently, “Ragnarok claim me.” and feel asleep once more.

When the sun blaze through the windows beside her fell over her, Eerika woke. Not as exhausted as before, she stood in much better health and no longer coated in sweat as she had before. It was clear that she had collapsed a second time and remained out because of all the sleep she had been missing.

_I wonder whose fault that is._

It was no question. However sleep and time had dulled a bit of the razor edge that betrayal caused. Rubbing roughly at her face, she yawned and slipped into a chair to think because physical activity apparently was not in her agenda just yet.

Her head began to shake realizing that she didn’t remember the festival other than the fact it had happened. That was how much she had stubbornly refused to sleep. There was only the mildest hope that she hadn’t collapse roughly to injure herself. Naturally she started running over her arms and legs, but found nothing out of place, not even a bruise. She yawned again widely as the door to her suite opened.

“Oh goodness, you are awake. I thought Madame Djan had been joking.” Eerika smiled at the maid who came and fussed over her. “How are you feeling? You’ve been out for quite a bit, dear.” She frown against something that bothered her, but ignored it.

“Asgard still stands?” Confused the maid nodded. “Then it wasn’t long enough...” Fighting another coming yawn, the maid began stripping the bed now that Eerika was truly well. “Oh, thank you... I am guessing Solmanudur went well?” Turning the young woman smiled with all cheer.

“Oh yes. I don’t think we will ever see another quite like it. Took two whole days to clean up afterwards. Big rewards-”

“I’m sorry?” Eerika interrupted. “How long have I been bedridden?” The servant paled and gathered the blankets in front of her like she needed protection.

“Well, I wasn’t there when you fell ill, but you have been asleep for 4 nights and 3 days or so I’ve heard Are you feeling alright, do you want anything?” But Eerika shook her off explaining that she just needed air and stepped out into the balcony.

“That explains why I feel like dirt.” Then she thought of Loki and what madness he could get into with four days of no-one to persuade him from projects like statues of himself being erected. That was also a lot of time to pass and she knew nothing of it. No news at all. “I don’t want to.” She groaned and lean over the balcony balustrade, head hanging over to stare down. _Well he won’t offer the information freely. He’ll horde it or blackmail me with it._ “Cretin...”

Breathing in fresh air long enough for the maid to return with fresh linen to make the bed, Eerika finally brought herself back within and dressed, the maid fretting when Eerika wouldn’t let her help. “What news within the palace since I have been indisposed?” She asked the servant who made a face as if thinking which meant nothing of import exist at all. There was a small moment of thought before her mouth made an ‘o’ shape, “Well, rumor that Hogun of the warriors three was seen in the palace. He has been out roaming for some time at Odin’s request- which you know.. Mmm. Oh! One of th-” The maid stopped with knocking at the door who continued to be flustered when Eerika minded the door herself.

“May I help you?” The soldier at the door not having expected her so quickly and gave a slightly bow.

“I am a member of the Einherjar and have been ordered to see that you are well and speak about matters regarding Asgard.” She blink in moderate surprise and asked, “Under whose orders do you come bearing such word?” The man made a face because really only a few could command the Einherjar.

“That would be direct order’s from the throne, Lady Eerika.” His rough appearance hid a kinder spirit within and she nodded, stepping forward which he needed to give her space.

She eyed him which he accepted without a change of demeanor. “What am I to call you and what position do you fill in the palace?” He responded in kind like receiving orders from a superior which she appreciated. “I have been a member of the Einherjar for many years and recently promoted to guard and operate Himinborg. Under orders I’m to come and inform you of any news that comes through my domain as guardian, second only to Odin himself. As for my name, I am simply Skurge, madam.” Her severe countenance was not from anything he did, but it made him believe that she was a strong woman when this fact was paired with order’s to keep her informed on kingdom affairs. One did not guess at what skills or power high officials sworn to the throne had.

“I see. I assume then you come bearing news for me? Report.” She told him, both walking the long length of the halls. His respectful manners made him easy to converse with and he seemed genuinely loyal to the role he was placed in. It surprise her though that her previously ignored advice had been heeded at all. Suspicion rose within her however. “And include how you came to have this honored position last filled by the now exiled, Heimdall.”

Framing his mindset to any of the things he was to report, Skurge excused her into a large room. What she failed to realize was that her eyes alone made her an intimidating person and being known far and wide, Heimdall’s power and aesthetic features some had come to question if she were not related in some kind to the man. This was only enforced when she brought up the last guard of Himinborg which made Skurge careful when speaking. “Sine taking ill, Hogun and Fandral have both returned bearing news of the realms. While they are making good connections and speeding the search for those who may carry the gift of Sight, none have come forward. Vanaheim remains largely unexplored and it’s terrain has proven on more than one occasion to slow efforts. Hogun for a time had been held up by storms on a mountain range that prevent his earlier return. Fandral continues with caution through Niflheim, yet only once did he find anyone whom claimed to have some gift- it saw discovered to be false however.” Both took chairs at a large table that had all of Asgard laid into it with all manner of details in gold and other fine metals or cut gems. Skurge ignored this, continuing to inform with only slight a few moments of twisted tongue from nerves likely of his new position.”As for myself. I have served long, risen within the ranks slowly for merit, but it was serving Odin directly that I was appointed afterwards.”

Eerika squint, curious of what Skurge could possibly have done to earn Loki’s trust. Unfortunately she couldn’t just ask what it was because the lie of a rightfully seated King needed to go unchallenged. “I see.” She said, thankfully nothing dire changing while she was laid out, yet nothing good came either and that stung.

“It is my duty to serve you, lady Eerika so if you have need of me, summon me. I will come.” His sincere words were in contrast to what she’d expect from a minion of Loki, but it could be that Skurge was just a lacky to ease the burden Loki was at least beginning to see was too much for one man.

After this she inquired more openly about regards to other state matters like citizen moral which seemed to be steady despite Loki being at the helm. She hated that... She _wanted_ reason to continue her personal vendetta, but for all his intentions, he gained nothing from her memories he tried to use against her and that it was in Asgard’s future he had acted.

The scowl on her face was quite clear and loath to ask, Skurge did anyways. “What displeases you?” His back straightened just the last bit when she looked back to him from her mind wandering.

“You may be at ease. My displeasure is my own... thank you for coming to speak with me. I look forward to continuing to work with you, Skurge.” When she stand and gave her hand to shake, he looked at it like it was a foreign exchange, but he did take it. “The pleasure is mine, and the honor.” He bow his head slightly and then duck out of the room when she no longer had need for him to his relief. All he could think was that it didn’t matter whom seemed to fill the higher roles in the palace, they all bore intense atmosphere about them; she was no different. Feminine like most beautiful women, she was dark hair on rosy skin with eyes that stood out like any of those that stories might be written about in history books. 

Alone now in the room, Eerika sat back into the chair which had high arms and higher backing. It was ornately carved, a fine wood that ran dark red. She found it tied closely with the colors that now filled the halls when long ago they had been darker. Much had been darker then...

It made the attempt to learn anything nearly impossible. She had learned early on that as Loki had said, history had been re-written- and often omit. This was quite clear and she wonder what her fate would have been if waking to Odin really on the throne. Would she be alive when she knew the first born was a princess and not the well love Thor? Hela had been a tyrant, and artist that saw only shades of red, her medium the nine realms which she paint her favorite hue. When Odin had changed his heart, she could not learn of it. It was lost to the memory of those who lived them and she had not been such a person... not really. There was so much betrayal in these halls. A daughter’s birthright forgotten, a son’s lineage withheld, future against it’s people, promises not kept...

Eerika fell back against the chairs support and ruefully accept a disheartening fact. It stung quite nicely actually so that she shook he head at being the foolish one. Served her right that Loki betray her trust.

Because trust couldn’t be betrayed if it wasn’t there. Somewhere along the lines of working beside him, she had actually lain genuine trust in his hands. It was her fault for giving him the power to injure her at all; something she had zero intent to do. “That’s just grand...” Her snide remark went unchallenged thinking that she must be mad and have never recovered at all. Loki- _has earned your trust? Really?_ She begun to berate herself rather heavily.

_Let’s think this through logically, s_ he began. _Stole a throne. Is ruling- well enough... invaded your very mind- for the benefit of Asgard. Because Ragnarok. Otherwise he_ _has_ _been a proper gentleman... he did strike me, but I had bit him..._ “The best lies are the ones I told myself.” She said mechanically. He’d said that so long ago when they’d begun searching.

So what was written about him? Nothing good, not in all her reading did the God of Mischief act with benevolence. He engaged in foolery and- well, mischief. He was not called a god of anything else... he generally didn’t cause harm at all. Just ticked people off wherever he went... _Oh, come on. It can’t be so simple._ She fret now under the puzzle laid at her feet.

“Lies are more dangerous than his other moniker... so what does he hide by lying when they are about himself?” _I don’t like where this is going..._ The rabbits hole was a deep one and she wasn’t sure she wanted to going down there. She was also the woman who locked herself up for stupid reasons so...

_Alright. I make up lies about myself and behave- why? Less responsibilities? Lower expectation? Inferiority complex... I lied about my affection for Frigga- why? The truth embarrasses me? Made me seem weak?... she was a weakness to me. Something one could use against me... Odin’s throne- why take it? Superiority complex- no. That’s what I show, so it isn’t true._

Her brain already hurt and she’d just begun... she didn’t _want_ to wake up with revelations that excused his actions. “I hate him.” Her head dropped like a stone, cursing logic and all its uselessness. _If even a single part of any of this is true... then he felt he had cause to take the throne._ “To Hel with him and his mercies.”

She was going to have to salvage this entire incident with Loki and then move passed the fact that his view of boundaries are not shared. That he _will_ trespass for reasons he believes are noble and so far she didn’t have a single thing to argue that logic. “Admit it.”

_I don’t want to._

_I won’t._

_Damn..._

Walking into the room which Loki rest drew his attention immediately. Part because the first thing she did was toss a rock which he choose to dodge and second- because these were his rooms. Licking his lips as he watch the rock roll to a stop, he looked as she drew nearer. Naturally he leaned back in case she wanted to strike him, but she passed him wordless and sat in the place he _had_ been seated before her intrusion.

“Welcome. Please, take a seat.” He said and placed himself in a different chair. “How did you-”

“Get passed the guardsmen? Please. I mentioned that I had dire news and they parted with only a small bit of persuasion to make them move.” Loki nodded that it made unfortunate sense, relaxing outwardly into the chair. He did grin then.

“You lied.” He accused and she smile back with the same intensity that made Skurge uncomfortable. “Did I?” The statement hung for a moment unchallenged yet she did relent. “It may not be dire for Asgard, but it is nor less serious for it. For the sake of time and posterity, you are an infectious, slug bellied miscreant-” He blink quickly, surprised such colorful epithets could come out of her mouth let alone having known them at all. “And you made a serious mistake betraying my trust. Do you know why?” She had a feeling she was going to have to educate him anyways.

“I’m going to guess that 'betrayal is bad' isn’t the answer?” Her reaction was to stare blankly- that look reserved for when she spoke to idiots.

“No. I trusted you. Actually trusted you.” A fraction of a second she swore she saw guilty recognition, but it was gone too quickly. “I gave it to you and you betrayed it. So I’m going to let you know what I think I have learned about the God of Mischief and you _have_ been up to no good.” Something told him he wasn’t going to like this much, but she was riled enough that angering her after recent events was not in his best interest. “’The best lies are the ones I told myself’, you said that to me early on and I didn’t catch the significance of it. I had written you off very quickly, so lets review, shall we?” Eerika adjusted herself, legs crossed, hands on her knees like she was going to yell her findings at him.

“You lied.” She said and his lips lifted in a half cocked grin. “Oh, no, no. Don’t get me wrong, you are a compulsive liar. However let touch upon _what_ you have lied about to date. A mother you don’t love. A brother you loath. A kingdom you want to subjugate... what others... I do have more, but these are the big ones. All. Of. Them. Are. Lies.” The grin skittered away leaving a blank expression in its place.

“My, you seem to have hit your head when you collapsed.” He said, but she laughed it off.

“You lie with every breath you take. Frigga was your mother and you know it. You can’t speak endearingly of her and not admit to loving her... but a mother who raised you, you could argue it. How about Thor? Oh, you talk with all manners of backhanded compliments about his loyalty to Asgard and foolish faith he places in you time and time again- but, it’s not backhanded, is it?” Now she smiled; a devil’s grin. “Ruling Asgard comes with a lot of perks- so why not claim it by force? Why hid under the guise of Odin at all? Because it _means_ something to you. This place does have value in it more than land you control and people you could knuckle-under. You have been ruling as Odin with all the efforts intent on seeing Asgard thrive. Even going so far to try and save it when it is threatened.” She challenged him with silence then. Daring him to counter speak her reasoning, however he was actually caught off guard.

“I threatened to place you back in those cells, even struck you down. I invaded the deepest recesses of your mind at my whim and you are going to clothe me in white garments and thank me?” Dark tones and darker words did not deter her, so she stood up and lean over his chair like he had her, the exact same chair in fact.

“Yet here I walk free. Manhandled yes, but last I checked you did claim self-defense... who am I to judge if it was from an old crone at the time? And yes... you did do that. Why?” She asked. He could feel the heat of her body rolling off her and he chuckled at her game.

“Why? I am in the habit of knowing all the answers.”

“Liar.” She said and he chuckled more. “I do that, don’t I.”

She shook her head, this annoying, knowing cheer lighting up her face. She was actually worse then Thor he finalized. “I know what memories you looked at. Where I returned to Asgard, when Sight claimed Frigga and last trying to figure out what foresight had shown her. None of that was about me. No, rather I think it was about _her_. To find out the metal of the woman who raised you to solidify or destroy the version of her you have in your head. Argue my logic.”

“If that was the case, I wouldn’t I have peer into more mundane moments? There were lots of them.” She shoved of the chair and return to her stolen one.

“Because you are a cunning, lying, misdirecting and misguided fool. God of foolery I name you if ever I called your name long ago, it would have had to be that. Mostly however you are efficient. Those moments of mine gave you both what you needed and what you _wanted_. All I want to know is why you had to take over the throne now. The rest is moot at this point.”

“I’m afraid my answer will disappoint you. There is no reason beyond wanting what I deserve.” Her response was to smile, ear to ear.

“So there is a reason. Good.” She got up and began to walk towards the door to leave, whiplash at the entire reunion with Eerika setting her up to end this conversation on top. “See, the downside to not having lived through any of your youthful lunacy, is that you have no foot on which to argue with. I have only been subjected to what you do now as King of Asgard... but betray my trust again and I will fulfill my oath to have you torn from this throne by the lives of those you would save.” Looking back to be sure he got all of that, she grabbed the door handle and yanked it open before he could do what she expected; argue. “Good evening, Your Majesty. I do hope my report will serve us well in the future.”

The door closed.

Loki recline with his legs crossed at the knee, slouching comfortable with an arm bent over the back. Every outward appearance of solace. Not an ounce of that penetrated the exterior however. He stayed in the position for a while as if desiring the sight to sink into flesh and become real. His mind was fully engaged because if Eerika didn’t have Heimdall’s sight or Frigga’s, she had a different one entirely. He didn’t know how she could have guessed at the accusations she had without being wrong at least once, without some gift beyond what she admitted. The only other explanation was even more disquieting.

He’d trusted her and spoke too much, too plainly. Got caught up in the fun of verbal sparring.

He did not have friends. Never really had and that was no loss for him. Thor was his brother and for all his haughty and many a youthful tirade, he was as honest and loyal as all knew him to be. He also suffer from being innately naive and shortsighted... Shortcomings Loki did not suffer. Rather he was as Eerika had judged. Cunning and able to misdirect people with painful ease; he puppet people to suit his purpose. A child naturally used it to his boyish advantage, but he was no longer a boy. He knew what exist in the expanses of space like none could fathom.

So when did all of his best plans turn against him in the diminutive woman from the universe’ earliest birth pangs? Not a single member of his family, those close to Thor, even his mother accused him of deceit equal to Eerika.

And she was right.

All of it.

The feeling of being understood, _known_ , was not one he learned he liked. Rather than feeling comfort that a single person in the reaches of the universe understood- worse believed it without confirmation, was a stone in his stomach. He felt stripped of his skin. The waves of heat from her which long cooled seemed to return, crashing over his skin, unbearably warm. The obvious choices were to let her remain unsubstantiated in her opinion of him, even try to negate it _or_ bring her into his confidence.

“Huh... The Einherjar was right.” He thought. _Apparently I’m supposed to show her my mind now._ Just thinking it filled him with anxious rejection of the whole idea. If he did that there would be no tolerating her.

She was insufferable.

Loki watch Eerika work, unaware of being surveyed and she scribe along with the speed one would hope from someone trying to avoid Ragnarok. His mind was stuck on what to do with her and her high opinion of him. In all fairness she could have been projecting her own profile onto him for all it mattered. She was a cunning little deceitful and manipulative woman. She puppet the guards to her whim- the only thing she didn’t do was lie.

Worse, she wore this equally unacceptable grin of success when they share a common room, even when guards or servants where present. They assume she was in high moods having recovered from the ailment told to cover for her sleep deprivation and when not that, she was perceived as just being a pleasing high official who liked her job.

He wanted to punish her from something just to wipe the expression from her face, but then he would have betrayed her again and she seemed fully intent to bury him if he didn’t work carefully. It wasn’t even safe to be around her when she could lob stones engraved with runes which took a great deal to actually disperse. When she had left him in the halls, standing like some forsaken idiot, it had taken nearly four hours to break the rune. Maids passed by and he stood camouflaged because she had been angry at him. Imagine what she would do now if crossed.

_Frightful woman. Who would want to claim you?_

He thought of Frigga and whatever half-wit had been seen in Eerika’s future. In many regards she was too- too prudish for any man though she tore that night gown off fast enough when she imagine she was alone. She was lucky that he afforded her a turned eye then, not that he’d inform her of it. _No, defeintely not._ He thought then of his brother and how he would react to his woman and _knew_ Thor would like her because she would pit herself against _him_.

_Imagine being raised side by side with her? What a horrible thing,_ Loki mused and was glad that cursed life had not come to pass. She would be similar- _was_ similar to Sif in all fairness. Both head strong women, both preferring an honest friend and even looked similar in general. Dark hair, warm skin, though Eerika was leaner- traits adopted from her mother. At least she wasn’t infatuated with Thor. They really didn’t need another one of those... No, Eerika likely would have the same problems Loki did with his brother. He was boorish at times, far too emotional and impulsive. She was too good for him and yes, she had enough of a cruel streak she would side with Thor against him out of spite. No contest.

“Your Majesty, I am here to serve.” Ignoring reality, Loki failed to note a servant that had come likely because he was standing about skulking in the higher tier to observe. At being called out he stepped back from the railing, hushing the servant and sending him off quickly. When he peer down the again, Eerika was gone and he lean over the railing to see further.

“Your Majesty, having fun?” He sighed and stood back. “Stop stalking me and do something worthwhile, “ She dipped closer with a mischievous cocky grin not like ones he would use to get out of trouble. “I promise I won’t tell _anyone_ about your closeted qualities.” Her eyes turned up, fingertips pressed to fingertips in faux innocence with a touch of severity. When he said nothing to engage or dissuade her, she departed, gathering her things below and exiting

She was the very definition of insufferable.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need to sleep, but I also need to get this story out of my head so I can work on my original stuff again which explains why I'm blazing through horribly edited chapters (I'm sorry, I don't edit before hand) that end up being rather lengthy. Anyways, like, subscribe for updates and enjoy. Comments are always appreciated.

Quiet. This was the only place where true solace could be found from others. The walls where cut stone in cream colors, thin striation of a deeper rust marbling in places. Four large pillars cornered the room which reach up easily 5 meters at the lowest and closer to 6 where the glass ceiling rose in a dome to allow natural light within. A mural stretch along a long wall to the back depicting peaceful hills in summer phase leading to mountains like those on Niflheim. None exist like it in Asgard or Jotunheim which were encased from tip to base in glacier ice, never to thaw.

_No_ , Loki corrected, not willing to roam his mind to other matters besides this one. Even a God of Mischief need rest and this currently was the sole place Eerika wouldn’t invade. Naturally he took more bathes of late that usual as a result.

Reclined back, arms behind him for structure, Loki sat waist deep in water tinged a brilliant aquamarine, legs crossed at the ankle. While the water ran tepid for bathing, it suited him perfectly. As it turned out having a cold interior meant one was often warm when others began to chill, and why Asgard’s summers were nearly unbearable. Frigga had made him believe that he was just resilient to the cold which reflect his temperament, yet they all knew that was not the case now, didn’t they? In fact, one thing this mother had always tried to instill was radical acceptance, which he never did get the hang of. Might have been a convenient skill for at least a few events he could think of anyways.

That was the thing about life however, and looking back was never so simple. Hindsight was not like some thought- to be perfect vision, no. It was a book and no matter how many times, or who looked back, something new would be garnered from those experiences past. Impossible to say whether the outcome would improve or worsen, but change it would most definitely in every case but one... unless he didn’t want it to.

Rolling his head back, Loki stare up and out the sky ceiling. There was only the first fluff of clouds coming in from the foothills beyond the city, but they did come and slowly blot out the sky, dimming the pool. With that the air grew cooler yet, further to his liking, quieter. Having not moved in some time, the water had mirror clarity allowing clouds to drift upon the surface-

_Curse the clouds!_ Loki cursed and stood up, marring the serenity of the space, and hooked the towel that wrapped around him with the soft hush of fabric. He didn’t _want_ to bathe anymore just to be rid of that unsightly smile that plague Eerika’s every, working, moment. It didn’t falter ever. Rather on the third day he swore is had grown bloated further like she was seconds from falling into fits of laughter. _Show my mind? She stole into it!_

This revelation did not soothe just because he _had_ actually searched _her_ mind and her skills required no such effort. No, Eerika seemed to have hooked on to one thread he’d let drift in the wind and snatching it, all manner of deluded and contrived thoughts began painting a frightful image of him.

Ignore the accuracy and it all seemed like believing in hallucinations of a rather creative mind.

He was not used to finding himself pitted against the truly astute. One string in the right hands and there was no longer a tightly knit display, but a pile of thread on the floor. The skill of the craftsmen had been exceeded by hands desiring to destroy his hardest work, the most grand lie; who he was.

There was no escaping that he’d been bent on wrecking havok on the family that raised him- lied to him. He had done fairly well even, but even at the end the bonds had been too strong. He tried to stop Thor destroying the bridge then. Even Loki could see the love that had taken hold of the poor fellow. A Midgardian women at that. However he at to agree after the fact that she had undaunted courage... Enamored with all Asgard’s glittering gold and she still held herself respectfully.

Frigga had seen that also in Ms. Foster. _Maybe that bullheadedness was a inherent trait not unlike an illness from those born of Midgard,_ he pondered. _Bold, tendency towards violence, quick compared to other of their species._.. “Could just as well their sex that engendered such traits,” He could hear her reply without her present. “’As much a trait of Asgardian men it would seem- does that bother you to be compared with a lowly woman from a place you see as beneath you?’” He voiced, and slipped her visage over his own.

The first thing she noted was how terribly small she was. Her hands that penned elaborate letters and carve runes were thin digits with barely a muscle on them! The only time he’d have noticed how slender her frame was in restraint, Eerika lashing out against him what seemed like eons ago. She had weigh nothing then, sticks for wrists and cutting bone for jaw and cheek... those still exist under the improved health she now boast though.

Thinking that further, Loki enter into his rooms, stopping by a length of mirror. The image he’d chosen was what she regularly dawn, blue with yellow accent, earth-tone leggings versus more feminine dress and none of the flowing outer layers that a Lady would be expected to shoulder. He didn’t actually blame her for not wear all those excessive layer either. They were hardly practical. If he was going to admit anything, the feminine figure had far more room to be flaunted this way... the image slipped away to his own; his real self.

It took effort to pull the last of the illusion away when so often it wasn’t what he parade around in. His skin was not as soft as Asgardians and it was more motley in tone then a single shade of blue. Along his face ran lines, embossed, yet they did not look like those normal to his Jotunn ancestry. They nearly look ritualistic and it wouldn’t have surprised him it they had been carved into him before being left for dead.

Slowly he ran his fingers over the markings, noting the soft ridges down his chest. Most would react with much fear at being accosted by a frost giant. The first time he’d seen his skin change into that foreign color, he’d certainly been mortified and panic-stricken by what was happening to him. He however had done then, what Eerika had done now. He’d found that one thread loose in the wind and pulled everything down around him until nothing but the truth remain. She had every reason then to be frightened of him, but it had not been his form- it was his actions then. Movement and threat like what she recognized from seeing what Jotunn-kind could inflict- until then she had held no judgment. Meaning, _She is worthy of the trust I seem to also have given._ This didn’t stop the feeling of being exposed, rather it marked it not unlike those on his skin.

Draping the towel on the back of a chair, he recalled suddenly two things. First, keeping ones own confidence came with much less risk and second- he needed to do something about those horrid chairs he’d been forced to endure while Eerika lay ill.

Time did not speed up for those who wait, just as it didn’t slow for those to enjoy it more fully. The weeks that follow seemed to sway between this two frames of mind; waiting and enjoyment. There were no more letters to pen, no holiday to plan or venue to dispel the growing energy Eerika in particular seemed to be noteworthy for. This in turn had lead to a shift in labors that span from governance to agriculture. She did not _really_ rest, even when she parted from the palace into the city. She did not go unchained and free from guard either despite her advocating very well that she was no target of anyone’s ill will. She had long outlived any threat to her life.

That didn’t stop Loki from finding an excellent excuse to escape the palace however. “Should we rename this place Loki-square or is that a bit much?” Loki inquired, thinking this was not a bad section of the township and boasted quite a number of denizens.

“Don’t you dare,” She responded, eyes rolling at her ‘escort’. “Are you enjoying yourself?” This was not the first time Loki had invited himself on her excursions to see what Asgard was made of now from the ground up. His childish nature found amusement in stealing apples from vendors as they passed either to toss at her or children that ran underfoot. He’d at one point stolen an earring just to see the horror cross her face. She demanded with hissing condemnation to return it, but in his hand it vanished, never pilfered from the start.

“Quite. As a prince one does not get to gallivant so simply even with all manner of mischief to aid them in escape.” He was rewarded with another roll of the eye, muttering for only him, “Poor little Jotunn.” This succeeded in amusing him, free to laugh or tease freely when not burden with Odin’s face. 

“I am, am I not?” His voice was not as tame as hers as he eyed homes they pass or shops passively. “If we follow your logic, I am a prince of light indeed and of the highest regard. Do you think they will worship me when I die?” He was answered with a snort not even remotely hidden which became a rather abrasive laugh directed at him.

“Are you mad? You must be,” She continued to laugh even after failing to collect herself, palm covering her mouth. “I don’t think you’ll ever manage to be seen with such reverence... plus, generally the worshiped are deceased. You’d have to shuck off this mortal coil first.”

That didn’t not sound like the role he wanted to fill after all. She was taking the fun out of much of his comedic pastimes. “I’ve died a few times. Well, _others_ thought I had anyways. It counts if they don’t know better, right?” He pressed a finger under his chin in curiosity, but Eerika stated plainly. “Must you pick fights with everyone about everything? The next lie you write shall be named ‘Lokasenna’ and mention all the argument you’ve started- I daresay you will never finish it.” 

“That’s not actually half a bad idea...” That he looked genuine and that for once he was not in royal disguise, Eerika shoved him hard into a patch of grass, just missing a bush that likely would have tripped him. “Don’t you dare.” He responded by adjusting his clothing with an air of displeasure.

“You are definitely Midgardian by birth.” He claimed, leading Eerika to snort again in mild derision. “What do you know of Midgardian women let along Midgard at all? I daresay you haven’t been there long enough if you have not an ounce of love for it.”

This was a good spot to unseat a bit of that confidence of hers. “Well, for one, you aren’t the first Midgardian born women in Asgard that I have met. My brother is besotted with this woman he met when I exiled him there. She also has a temper- and a strong hand...” He touched his jaw in reflection.

“You exiled Thor to Earth? How?” The expression of astonishment never failed to brighten his mood. He stepped in closer while she forgot to make the notes she had come to this region to record. “Well, Odin exiled him to be fair. When the old man slipped into Odinsleep, only one heir left to the throne, it naturally fell to me So, this is not my first time seated on that lovely chair. I’ve had practice... I did try to keep Thor in Midgard after that, but I was circumvented in my efforts.” His face showed only the slightly remorse and tongue in cheek, Eerika shook her head.

“Have you always been self-destructive?” She suspected he had.

“Not true,” He snickered as they walk further while she ignored her work. “However after those events I found myself on Midgard myself.” That got her interest speedily. “I may have come with an army intent to rule it when my previous efforts failed here.”

All expression drained out of her face then and she slowed to a stop. “Are you serious?”

“Oh, my dear. I am always serious.” Her brows knit together entirely then. “Such as, I was _serious_ about seeing how far you’d walk before realizing you stopped working.” Eerika looked up and around realizing she had in fact passed the area she was inspecting.

“Lo-” He pressed his fingers to his lips. “Ah-ah. To make matters worse, those things really did happen which puts quite a dent in your hypothesis about me, doesn’t it? Then, insult to injury, if I had lied,” He bent to catch her ear. “Happy hunting, my dear.” His voice became all cheer and mirth, his steps light as he continue to stroll about Asgard.

“Where are you going?”

He couldn’t resist. “To pen another section in my Lokasenna.” He left her standing between buildings and pleasantly perturbed. It really did make him feel better.

The snap of air as Eerika dropped her work on the table, a manual nearly a thumb thick, caused a few servants to flinch, and while Skurge was accustomed to this behavior, he much prefer to avoid it entirely. Those liquid eyes turned to him and he wonder if he was about to be reprimanded. He may have been growing a small horde of items pilfered from other realms during his tenure as guard of Himinborg after all.

“How do the nine realms fair from your post?” She asked and though regularly reported regarding his post, Eerika ask anyways.

“Little has changed from last report to now. I’m guessing this- book, is why you summoned me?” He must have guessed right because she drew out a chair and sat across him. She wait for him to to claim the book while she spun a stone in her hand not unlike a worry-stone. 

“You are correct. I have spent the last few weeks reviewing emergency protocol for Asgard in case of invasion or disaster,” His eyebrows lifted as he took the book, feeling its weight while she explained his part in this. “As guardian of Himinborg and of Hofund, this is something you are to memorize in the event of such times.”

Skurge rubbed the back of his neck knowing he was not the most academic and reading was slow going. This manual when he opened it was not only back to back, but she had penned diagrams and wrote in a small hand with sweeping y’s and capital letters.

“What manner of duty are you handing out without my permission, Lady Eerika?” From the door, Loki having caught her measuring out duties without his consent, swept into the room. The oppressive guise of Odin did not affect her as it did Skurge who stood immediately in stoic warrior fashion. Odin’s hand waved the servants away.

“Odin, how kind of you to join us. If you recall, I have been working on updating records regarding Asgard’s people and this is the evacuation design I created for times of distress?” Loki paused a fraction, unable to refute this because they _had_ discussed this; weeks ago. When prevention of the end of the world did not seem possible, survival did become the main goal by nature. The stone in Eerika’s hand rolled more quickly with his arrival noting his level of welcome.

He played it off quickly however in his version of what Odin would do. It was horribly short of the genuine article, but he did not see reason to properly act as Odin, because he said it was ‘tedious’. “You’ve finished it on time then.” He took credit for her work by pretended she had been on a deadline.

“I’m pleased to say it has been.” Her tone was monotone, yet her mood changed abruptly then. “Not only have I finished this one for archival, I knew you would wish to review it first hand and also had a second done.” Skurge stood soundless between them feeling the unnatural tension as well as surprised the woman made two of these books. “I implore you.” She insisted and began to draw a second book out of a bag she had on her person.

The second book Eerika had intended on keeping, having found great satisfaction in the final product and pushing back when this original could be handed over as a result. Genius struck however when she thought of how much of a pest he’d been in later days including boring her with regaling the tale of reading a book on Asgardian Aqueducts Systems he learned she’d ‘stolen’ from the library. Because he’d been in Odin’s disguise and in the main hall, she had not choice then, but to listen to his entire rant. This was her chance for revenge knowing that he likely would be just as bored with this one as a result.

“I think we should reconvene when you’ve finished and discuss your thoughts on it.” Loosely meaning he was being twisted to read it against his will. As she lean over to slide the book towards him however, the stone in her hand slipped away, pushed by the book and clatter off the table- Loki did not evade it quickly, rather in his attempt to avoid it, he stepped on it directly.

Odin’s face fell away and both Eerika and Skurge looked on in mortification; each for different reasons. Loki sighed and bobbed his head like he knew this was coming. “Why? Why do you even still have these stones with you?” He asked, picking it up and shaking it at her. It clack angrily when placed on the table. “Now I have to kill him.” Saying this, Skurge step back defensively, ready to engage while still reeling. Eerika, wide-eyed came around the table fast, placing Skurge behind her which was an utterly comedic sight.

“Don’t you dare,” And she pointed a finger at him. “This is all your fault anyways. The stones, the disguises, and you hired him!” She reminded.

“And what do you suggest we do with him? I’m not opposed to locking him up, but I have a feeling you’ll find fault with that too.” Loki fired back, both ignoring Skurge entirely despite being the source of their discussion. Eerika stare blankly, inhaling through her nose while thinking, but was interrupted by the very problem at hand.

“I may have a suggestion,” Skurge said and both Loki and Eerika turned to face him with hopeless expectation. “I don’t have a problem continuing to do my job. It’s clear Odin’s been disposed and Thor isn’t here either... but you two have been doing a good job ruling for Asgard’s sake.”

Loki spoke first. “She’s not a co-ruler,” Eerika spun slowly, completely stupified. “It’s true.” He pointed out uselessly at which point Eerika puffed out a breath finding him entirely unbelievable and contemptible. “Fine. Fine,” She vowed. “But I warn you Loki Odinson, if I do not see him at his post tomorrow...” She did not finish her sentence and instead grabbed the stone, finger still singling him out all the while.

The door slammed shut with violent intensity and Loki watch Skurge shut his eyes against the sound. He tsk’d at her mood saying, “Yeah, she does that from time to time.” However his demeanor shifted more seriously then. “But she is the least of your worries. Shall we discuss the new terms of your employment then? I believe I can make this work in my favor after all.”

Skurge sank into a seat first, glad that a few exist between he and the God of Mischief, but even that likely wouldn’t be that helpful. Loki also sat in a chair, sitting in all leisure and comfort for the turn of events as they were. “Question. She knew all along?” Loki nod in answer. “And she’s OK with that?” Another nod followed.

“The Lady Eerika’s loyalty does in fact lie solely with me. We have an agreement and an understanding. Let’s figure out what _ours_ will be now.” 

An hour and a half with the God of Mischief put things in rather quick perspective for Skurge. He was not above working for Loki which had surprised said god in the moment, however the explanation given saw that Skurge would live to see his post tomorrow.

Left alone to his own devices now, and under new management, only one thing had changed in his duties and it was hardly a concern for him. He would still man Himinborg, guard Hofund, and in the case of Thor’s return; Loki was to be immediately informed. Why did none of this bother the Einherjar’s conscience was something Loki had immediately inquired. It was rather simple though.

In the time in which Loki had been ruling, Asgard flourished. There was no civil unrest, no famine and while he ruled elaborately, he was good at it. From a militant perspective, Odin’s reign had begun to suffer after Frigga’s death, mourning her loss terribly. Not just a few days, but weeks after. He had taken a passive role and interfere with very little. There was no blame with Odin, but Loki hadn’t caused harm, ensured the Odin live removed from Asgard, and he had increased the military efficiency of the Einherjar which had begun to ease despite run by the Warriors Three. These efforts did not even stall when The Three were sent outward, so what did he care if the throne shifted to another fair ruler?

To further his lack of concern working under Loki was in fact the Lady Eerika. She, while apparently quick to anger, was a fair woman in both physical appeal as ministerial. Her work for Asgard was apparent in her efforts both in the nine realms, but in the book which concerned the civilians rather than just crown and throne. The Lady Eerika’s concern was entirely over the people and as Loki trusted her, worked through her, it was clear what his desire also. Had that prevented Skurge from nearly having a heart-attack when Odin vanish revealing Loki? No.

When the light flickered around him, balance thrown off by the stone Loki tried to avoid, Skurge half expected an explosion might be going off. He backed away, though it wouldn’t have helped in that scenario anyways, bracing for impact; not surprise. In hindsight, the surprise might have actually struck harder than he thought.

The entire moment had been surreal. Loki appeared, argued with The Lady over rocks, threatened to kill Skurge, was yelled at by Lady Eerika in turn, threatened into not maiming Skurge- successfully... Yes. It was decidedly still surreal. Those thoughts cycled in his mind the entire walk back to Himinborg and became no less strange over time.

The unveiling of artwork in Asgard was regarded often as reason for celebration. The people would gather, food stalls would come out, and all manner of things created to sell filled the streets with ribbons hung from houses and shops alike.

“I told him no statues...” Eerika said as she walked around her room. Dressed in proper ladies attire, the heavy nature of the clothes were quite the costume to parade around in daily. It lent her to think women where of the stronger sex because even regular daily activity was done while looking their finest; which weigh a tonne.

If she had learned in advance of the ceremony to unveil the self-image, Eerika likely would have found a good reason to duck out of the entire thing. Having been informed only yesterday did little to soothe. He was entirely stuck on himself not being able to rule as himself, so he made this habit of drowning Asgard with statues of the ‘lost son’ or ‘the honored one.” It was embarrassing and he had far too much enjoyment out of it. That was the problem with pretty people. Anyone remotely attractive on the outside became dead inside, living on for what exist for others to see. “It’s going to be gold. I know it.” Eerika vowed. All that green and gold he wore- did he have a real wardrobe? No matter that the colors suited him, variance never hurt anyone.

For instance, she had left the earthen colors of sky and soil for warmer hues in a honeyed marmalade color that really did highlight her eyes all the more. She was hoping to arrive in all frightful charm and silence conversation before they could exit anyone’s mouth. Tired of all her ministerial work, conveying information with the civilians of Asgard and even regular maid-staff had drained any good humor left as of yesterday, thanks to Loki.

_He’s not even dead. Last Asgard knew of him he was in a cell. Why would Odin place statues around of him after incarcerating him?_ The people sometimes where painfully gullible and Loki warned that his exploits would make a perfect play.

So what did she do with her time? Wait. There was no way to maneuver out of going as apparently Loki had informed the public that she would make an appearance beside him. When she asked why in all the nine realms he’d done so, he said it was only fair that they see who really looked after them from time to time.

She was aware that he was attempting to mend, once more, the mistakes of prior weeks. The incident in the city where he’d made her lose no small amount of time going back was one. Another was about the theft of her chairs which he claimed were ‘torture devices’... she didn’t really argue with that one, but it took two days to get replacements to use in her private space. Last and greatest was how he was interfering with her attempts to manage affairs in Asgard. It was all done under his name anyways, but he’d argue this and conflict with that which is how Skurge had learned about Loki in the first place.

He had a bloated ego.

Clutching sections of hair now, Eerika braid the underside of a ponytail and then the tail itself, wrapping it around in a bun that sat a little messily. To make it look intentional rather than a lack of skill, she stuck a few sparkly looking clip and pins and sufficed with that. It didn’t need to look that great because she was going to be seen from a far and standing beside the Allfather, she wasn’t like to take notice anyways.

Knocking at the door reminded her that she was not a free agent today and she open the door, this small thing that seemed to send every maid into a tizzy. A guard lay on the opposite side. “Odin wishes for your presence prior to the unveiling ceremony, Lady Eerika.”

_I’m sure he does,_ she admonished quietly to the confines of her own head.

The entire way to the Grand Hall, Eerika was struck by the normalcy that had descended on her life. She had lived in the palace before, but as a mere court lady and attendant to Frigga, there was not a whole lot to entertain of worldly grandness. Those thing that Frigga and Odin command throughout the realm had never fallen on her, but doing so now and for so long... it was strange that it felt normal; mundane even.

“When did that happen?” Aloud her commentary drew attention.

“Pardon, Lady?” The guard escorting her asked, but she smiled and said she had misspoken and was quickly let off the hook. Arriving at the Grand Hall, Eerika stepped in alone finding Loki seated at the helm rather than Odin which denote the room was empty.

The door closed with a whispered sigh. “I have to know, what is this statue made of and how big is it?” She questioned.

Loki stepped from the dais pleased with her inquiry. “It’s about 3 meters and gold, of course.” She sneered at him and his extravagant taste. “I knew it, but I had to be sure.” Sure enough he was dressed in royally made garments in dark grey, green with golden accents.

“How does that feel, to think you know me so well?” Joking entirely, he could tell his toying with her in the city had in fact cause her to reconsider his better qualities. Naturally he felt much better about himself and the throne once again held simple pleasures.

Eerika’s expression ran blank with boredom. “I still hold my previous assumption. You gave a vague discription of events which makes me think to say more, would turn things over in my favor.” A sarcastic smile touched her face and Loki stood back to see exactly what she had worn, rarely in womanly attire.

“Do they stitch you into those clothes? There is a lot of material here.” He plucked at a train behind her as if admiring the material. “Heavy?”

“Unbearably.” She stated plainly. “I feel like rather less like a person and more like some flashy bird... and yes. I am rather stitched in.” The back was laced like all female clothing she disliked which was exactly why she didn’t need a main daily. Today she had required one though and repeatedly she arranged the dress to her liking.

In a shocking display Loki shifted into her likeness, bearing mirror image of her. Wide-eyed she looked at him and then around for servants, but there had been none when she came in. “My goodness this is restricting.” He adjusted her shoulder’s, wearing a rather disdainful expression.

“Stop that.” Eerika demanded and Loki ignored her as he did whenever she made demands of him.

“I do like the color though...” He turned and admired himself in a framed mirror on the wall. “It must be rather annoying to be you.” And this he was quite sure.

“I’m not talking to you like that.” She said and he turned around, his regular self properly where it belong.

“I am curious. Recently I’ve been thinking of your ancient self chronologically as well as we can, how does a court Lady of any renown like yours go unwed? Each lady that attended my mother throughout my age was married, but you somehow escaped the shackles. Let me guess, you spoke and your suitors ran off?” He took a turn around her and she frowned severely at his opinion of her.

“Rude, but alright. As it stands, as I’m not Asgardian, I am in charge of my own fate. Odin or Frigga could not marry me off if I didn’t want it and in later years- I had grown enamoured with the promise made me, so...” Disliking the subject, Eerika very much would have liked to change it.

Loki however looked upwards for a moment and chuckled. “Do you know how much trouble I could have avoided in my earlier days if I’d thought to run about as a lady of the court? I think if I looked like you, I’d have poor saps willing to take the blame for me every day of the week... I think I should consider this in future plans.” Mortified that he might use _her_ image to enact some deceitful thing in the future, Eerika glared.

“You are not allowed to march around as me in any fashion, do I make myself clear?” His ‘tsk’ of disappointment made her frown. “Tell me you haven’t done that already.” Her tone was stern. 

“No. Not yet anyways- or at all.” Loki raised his hands in mock fear of her ire. “The color though fitting on your are not to my preference.” He said and snapping a finger she looked around expecting an illusion. “See, that’s much better.”

Looking down, the amber dress was replaced with a deep pine needle green. “Put it back... though I have to admit this would be a great skill to have daily instead of the hassle each morning of dressing for my role as your lacky.”

He grinned darkly then. “See, it’s much easier once you’ve come around to the truth of it, my dear. I’m glad you recognize your position.” Amused, Eerika pulled a stone from the folds of her gown and he managed a look of fake worry. “I am no illusion so I’m afraid that isn’t going to do much.”

“Who said throwing rocks at you wasn’t pleasure enough?” However she did place the threat away where it had come from, brow lifted in triumph.

He allowed her to have it saying, “Cute... However I had thought you would be in much better spirits today. I did much to arrange this event after all without your melancholy mood just to cheer you up.” She did not believe a single word of it, laughing at the very idea.

“Oh please. Do explain how a statue of you is supposed to be about me?” She begged, dripping with falsehood. 

Outside the masses of Asgardians had already begun to gather. Both could hear the throngs of men and women, the higher pitches of children’s laughter cutting through it all. “Listen to that outside, my dear.” Biting, she listen to him and took to the sound outside. “Do you hear them? That roar of people that you’ve have been so dedicated to for months now?” He point out the balcony beyond, where they would shortly greet said masses. “They are all out there gathered. From urchin child to Einherjar, you have never seen them all together and that is my gift to you. How easy it is to forget without faces to remind you of your goals... I think you’ll find it much easier to not tire out in regards to Ragnarok when you see just how many people you have been truly working for.”

She was stunned. There wasn’t a single part of any of this that could allow her to avoid it. The very breath in her stilled in her lungs, the rush of people just beyond a dull roar now, but they would cheer. Not for her, obviously for Odin, but she would get to see it... oddly enough though was that he seemed to actually have planned this with that in mind, all discreetly hidden under the pretense of pomp and egotism.

“You have a silver tongue.” She admitted which should not have come as a surprise to her, no matter how seldom he used it with her as the target. “It rather makes me think something else is afoot.” Her suspicion was not without merit, though this time it was misplaced.

Instead he came beside her, time just about to address the public. “If you have not noticed, I do have some small redeeming qualities when I choose to use them. I am not so blind to not see what you have managed working for me... you wouldn’t hold it against me for my lack of experience in this aspect, would you?” His eyes bent forward, he spoke with little indication as they stepped out.

“’Thank you’ is a much easier thing then having a statue built in your honor... but I suppose any kind of growth, even at your age, should be applauded.” Still not fully reassured today was not about something else, she chose to relish in his depiction for the time being, and they walk out on to the balcony in full view, Odin’s countenance appearing just before hand.

“You would make my brother jealous, my dear,” Loki leaned in closer while the crowd below lifted from indiscernible voices to a thunderous roar. “He has never been the proper recipient of such. Now tell me that I have been a good God of Mischief, and not half as bad as whispered about.” Eerika laughed against her will, glad the crowd still shouted and whistled. He goaded her further, all teasing amusement. “Say it...”

The smile on her face froze, Loki unseeing as he looked over the railing to see how tightly the people stood. Slowly the corner of her lips became lax as something demanded her focus. When she said nothing, Loki look back, his feature’s under Odin’s shifting into more serious tones. “My dear?” He tried to summon her back from whatever had distracted her before he need speak to the citizens.However, his polite tone for the public ran through her limbs like someone having injected anxious spiders into them. Though she stood before a mass of people, she was entirely removed from reality.

The spiders coalesce at her stomach which flipped as Loki’s words echo in her head.

Followed by no few amount of flashes, things that had _never_ occurred, her breath hitched inward like having been struck and she stumbled back, mouth running dry. Loki didn’t think for a moment she suffered from stage-fright, though he was stuck in plain view of the people and couldn’t step away.

“I have to go.” But she was already turning away before she’s finished, intimate scenes unfolding in her mind. In just a few seconds Eerika was stricken with a deluge of feelings; all of which were foreign.

Betrayed by some external force surely, she ran, dress hindering her escape. It was clear from what little Loki had caught that something dire had happen. He recognized it because his first brush with Frost Giants had caused the same head-jerk reaction.

Tearing away from the sound of the world which was as disorienting as when she’d first stepped out free from the cells, Eerika held her chest like some heavy thing sat there, trying to pin her down and suffocate her. Her breath punched out in mirrored effort to the images in her mind which mingle with infinitely more aroused overtones. Shaking her head did not loose them free as she hoped, the more she tried not to dig deeper; the faster they actually ripped from her subconscious.

“Oh, no. No, no,” The images began to stitch together like puzzle pieces and she was so far from her room it was tortuous- and they all clicked into a memory that had never taken place, yet felt so real they reignite all over. “Not him, not him... not like this.” She bit back the fear that everything was horribly wrong and what had begun as an unwilling participant in the dream, became silenced by desire that coiled in her gut and stretched down. Again she tried to shake the images from her, her pace slowed because while re-living, she couldn’t quite follow where she was in reality. _Get hidden._

There was little chance that her knee-jerk, horror-struck self was going to go unquestioned and she thought of no place to hide even as she finally reared around the corner to her rooms. Without even a second thought she stopped one door early of them and back away from the door once closed like it was holding back an army, rather than just a single person. 

She didn’t move.

Pressed against the furthest wall, mouth covered and eyes seeing just the outline of shapes from the light that came from around the door frame, she waited. She would wait for nearly half an hour without moving, memory replaying in such detail they made her squirm. Even an hour after that, she stood in the closet still, unable to find reason or excuse that she should step out. There was no lie she could tell that would fool the god of them, and there was little chance he would drop it simply at her request.

Eventually she sunk to the ground between a washing basin and cleaning supplies that smelled of the slightly damp air that clung to her, making skin that was sweaty run cold.

“Please, don’t let it be him.” She begged Frigga, hoping word made it to Valhalla. Dragged screaming, her mind continued to betray her, marking qualities in Loki that could be called ‘worthy’ or what manner he might have saved her and she him... and small things began to show themselves. Tiny, and normally minuscule things began to tally into those bearing genuine weight. The feeling was like Ragnarok’s coming; unstoppable and destined to the point of foresight bearing it into the minds of those who claim such gifts.

“No, please...”

She begged. No small part of her wanted to forget this memory or dream that had unlocked today. Destroy it so at least every promise she had made regarding him, would not be born a lie... so much already she had been coerced into, defeat by aiding him in both maintaining his lie to the people and working through the Bifrost to send messengers- to save Asgard. She was helping him... seeing reason in his madness and understanding where he overstepped.

Had she been making excuses all this time?

Just like that the mariner song came; haunting with some knowledge in itself.

‘My heart is pierced by cupid...’ This was not poetic touch, was it? She was in love and not only had it struck suddenly, like an arrow, it wasn’t something you could just remove. Not if you wanted to survive...

A small fear of the vision Frigga saw threatened, that just like an arrow to the chest, she would suffer it, likely stepped in its path without ever knowing. Regardless, it would destroy her wouldn’t it? The feeling sank into her body, replacing what had been heat, with ice in her blood. It didn’t matter once an arrow struck... it was always lethal to the chest, wasn’t it?

Frightened into a shivering state like that of a lost child, Eerika looked at her hands, silhouette by the scant light. All she could feel were fingers slipping between them, a sweet chill to the fever of a none-existent fantasy. Even hours later, ignoring all servants that came and checked her rooms, she remained numb and cold in a closet. She stare at her hands and whispered to them, _No_ , yet her heart apparently ruled all and muttered back, _Yes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be stupidly explicit. I will post a warning at the beginning. This next chapter is NOT NECESSARY to continue following the story, the just explained in those after without all the- lemons? This next chapter is actually inspired directly from a Tom Hiddleston voice-alike actor who does poetry readings to... erotic whisperings?... I will post the link to the YouTube version for his credit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT! EXPLICIT! EXPLICIT!  
> MATURE AND WILLING READERS FOR THIS CHAPTER ONLY.  
> NOT REQUIRED TO CONTINUE STORY.  
> Move on to next chapter to continue story without the smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, to begin this, I didn't hunt for this in particular. While writing I have to keep reminding myself what Loki sounds like and the tone he uses to keep it as close as I can reimagine. THAT is when I found a YouTube video of a voice-actor with an INSANELY similar voice to Tom Hiddleston's Loki. 
> 
> So, I started to listen because it was long- oh boy. It was longer than I thought... I took a bit to actually let my ears hear what he was saying and even longer to do it in one sitting... Then to transcribe it for use here? Oh, dear, that took much longer... Apparently, I'm a prude because I struggled hearing all this directed into my ears and even after that, somethings I just could not type...
> 
> At the end of the chapter I will provide the link to the creator's video and his tumbler (which as poem readings as well and more dirty Loki whispers) for credit to be applied where it is due. I used the full length of the audio file because it truth, I was going to write something quite similar for the dream sequence and his hit almost every note. I couldn't argue and I knew that having audio, you readers were going to have a field day.

It was real. It was real in that she had lived this moment. She felt scarred by the experience and could trace every place she’d been touched- places not merely physical. Over and over, the memory- a dream, play out in her mind as clear as any recalling of things passed. Each time it cycle over, she picked over what parts of it were true or lies, the nature of all dreams.

Roused to a strange feeling like cool, dense air passing over her neck, she stirred then. Heavy, her body did not respond to immediate command, even then only able to sit upright. Dazed, mind slow, she looked about not understanding how the world could be so dark. No light or shadow even exist, even her lap she could find only by touch.

“Shhhh, my dear. No need to panic.” She recoiled not dissimilar to a dislike of a peculiar scent though it was the sound that tickled inside her ear, just out of range to reach out and press it back could she move. Despite the imploring of the voice, a creeping anxiety marched across her skin. “You finally become aware of my presence... I’ve been watching you. Quite intensely for the last couple months.”

A distinct realization and Eerika felt a crash of familiarity. It was not just the voice- she knew him... but it was the words. They had taken a dark tone, the meaning the very reason to panic. “Oh yes, I’ve been that shadow in the corner of your dreams. The ones you’re afraid of to tell anyone of. The ones where you submit your lustful need.” 

Sludge. Her veins were filled with it and that was why she couldn’t move. That or an alternative being she was unwilling to entertain. This rang with such deja vu, but couldn’t place where it first had been spoken. 

“You don't remember, but you were calling out my name in them, my dear. That’s why I became interested.”

Why couldn’t she speak back? She knew the words, had the desire, but strength had all but fled her.

“That’s why, I’ve just watched you; for days and days, instead of just taking you.” The cold sludge that kept her dazed froze over, hoarfrost seeming to encase her. “...As creatures like I tend to do. I usually do not discriminate, but oh, my dear... you where a special case.” _What?,_ her mind fought to say, but no amount of rising panic could unlock her limbs or even just her voice. “It doesn’t happen often, but sometimes, demons like me can find a human tailored perfectly for their needs. You were calling out to me, my dear. Everything about you did. The scent of your flushed skin...your little whimpers. Moans.”

Outside her ears, close enough that she felt breath warmer than her skin, _he_ continued to talk. His languid tenor all manner of lazy, predatory; circling around her. “That glint in your eyes. They were luring me to you. The call of a siren I found nearly impossible to resist. And then your dreams showed me how much you longed for my touch. And here I am. To drown you, in the pleasure you seek.”

There was not a single part of that which was true. She was sure about that, but thought stalled as finger tips dragged across her back, warmth arising rather than more cold. _Why can’t I move..._

_“_ Aren't you glad, my dear? Finally someone to tend to your needs... To give you what your core is aching for?” Terror kicked in and while she began to shake, she desperately tried to open her eyes, or search out light, move- anything.

“Don’t struggle to open your eyes, my dear. You’ll see nothing right now. Our bond is not that strong yet. Right now, I can only visit you in the state you’re in. On the verge between consciousness and sleep.” Having fought so hard to merely sit upright, Eerika nearly scream when she was laid back without any resistance. She felt her hands quivering and dare not descern if it was from cold, or fear. “So vulnerable... so receptive.” He sighed, Loki’s voice around her sounding pleased far beyond just having her lack resistance. He enjoyed the reaction of her mind to just his presence.

_This is not real. It is not!_ She argued, struggling against that despite her sight having been denied, everything else seemed to continue to work unhindered. “Just how I like it.” _I am dreaming..._ and Loki answered the fearfulness to her sanity. “Oh? You think it’s just a dream? That I am merely a voice in your head? Oh dear..."

Something cold pressed against her neck making her internal self fall still where before it had raged. “It feels so real, doesn’t it? My lips trailing a path down your neck to your collar bone. My tongue wet as I drag it outside your earlobe...” She _heard_ the anxiety in her own breathing, pulse still surging even as she was being drown. “Ah, my dear. No need to be scared. Trust me. It’s not me who made you unable to move. It’s your own fear before the unknown. Just relax.” Hands glide over the length of her arms, a gentle weight that eased the physical state of her mind against her will.

“And give in.”

_Don’t do this-_ she whispered and whether he heard her or guessed at her mind, he answered back.

“You know you want this. You know you need this. You can’t deny me. Your body aches for my touch... and I’m willing to give it. In time when you grow more fond of the idea. When your mind opens for me. You’ll be able to touch me as well.” Eerika managed a twitched of her head against the entire idea while the trail his hands had traveled left behind warmth even after they had left her skin. “Oh, trust me. You’ll want to.”

_Why? Why are you doing this?_ She was no longer fighting against the absurdity of the situation, no longer denying it happening and slipped in to being present. Was she arguing against him- or herself?

“I can already tell by your reactions that you are going to be a very, eager, lover. ” Her breath holed up in her lungs. “You’ll crave to please me, my dear. I just know it. Just to prove it, I’ll put my finger to your lips," 

"Well, look at that...” She felt him against her lips and her reaction was _not_ hers. She was being betrayed step by step like he was in control of her body, not her. “Your little tongue already darted out to taste it. A mere second and your lips are already wrapped around it. Sucking on it gently.”

Breathing heavily, troubled that she could feel his finger and the reaction it caused her- “Your thoughts are conflicted, but you body doesn’t lie, my dear.” Where these her reactions? This was her body still and while he may control its movements, her could not alter how she regarded them. “Your nipples are already so hard. A little tug at them...” A shocked gasp shook her voice, the first sound she’d been able to make- and it was one like that. “And oh my. You already can’t hold back your moans. In time, perhaps you'll even be able to see me. Trust me, you’ll like what you see at that point.”

_There is nothing wrong with the way you look, it’s how you act!”_ She bellowed, but again, her voice was blocked up even as his hands graze over her breasts. Breath came in poorly controlled, chattering like hypothermic, but she was no longer cold. “You’re so receptive to my touch. Indeed, we were made for each other, my dear. I can already feel you’re resolve to push me away weaken as my hands slid down your sides, caress your stomach... and coat your thighs.” He describe each violation of her mind which her body did not share, feeling the voice of reason, of resistance slipping away. “My fingers grazing ever so slightly around your navel.”

She continued to shake, her lids flutter, mouth dry, trying to clamp down on logic which failed. “Your breath became so shaky. Just look at you...biting down your lip, as you're trying to hold back your moans. Your lips, are soft and pliant.” His finger slid across her bottom lip, them parting, but not in surprise any more. She was far removed from that sensation now.

“I want to claim them.” And he did. The coiling anxiety in her stomach unraveling, another groan escaping, fingers curling into her palms- it was the only kiss she’d ever had. There was no comparing it and hard to argue- she agreed that even if she had, there would be no contest. _Why are you doing this,_ she beg, but to who she asked, she didn’t know or receive an answer.

“Oh dear, so just a kiss was enough to break all you resistance. This is even better than I expected. I’ll be sure to give you lots of kisses from now on. Moan for me, my sweet little toy. Your voice is horse with desire. This is what you've been wanting all along...” It was difficult to reason against him with the state she was in. Her body had returned to trembling, but it was not as before. 

“You've been dreaming of this.” _Wasn’t this a dream,_ she thought. “Of my taking one of your hard peaks into my hot mouth. My tongue playing with it until you arch your back, unable to escape this sweet torture.” He kissed her again, not soft as before, but more demanding which turned her mind to fog. “You’re quivering and writhing so much... and I haven’t even touched you down there yet. Ahhh, I can feel you shaking as my fingers slide down slowly from your breast to your stomach and even further down.” And she was, her body, her breathe- her soul. All of it was shaking.

“You’re anticipating it, aren’t you?” A delicious sigh show just how much he was enjoying his work. He trailed his hand up and down her stomach, circling her navel again before dipping lower making her jerk. “How cute. You bucked your hips towards my hand as it reached your navel... look how much your body wants my touch.” Eerika’s mouth dropped open knowing, fearing, expecting more; and when he gave it to her it took every nerve in her being not to moan equal to the sensations he illicit from her.

“Oh, my dear... You’re so amazingly... deliciously, wet.” This time her efforts failed, the moan ripping from her throat while her head rolled back. “Dripping for me. My finger is already slick with your desire. Even though I haven't delved inside your lips yet. To think that just pressing it against your clit could make you scream.” He laughed, not callously, but with terrible joy.

“I love it.” These 3 words managed to undo the very last of her resolve, body relaxing against the map he explored, made of her skin. She didn’t even bother to try and hide her voice anymore. It was all so useless...

“You’re screams and moans are music to my ears, my dear. Your poor little clit is so sensitive and swollen right now. Every time my finger grazes over it... You just grind against my hand, unable to help yourself. Just small... gentle circles, around it. And it’s already driving you crazy.”

Certainly she felt like she’d dove headfirst into madness, but it was far sweeter than any she’d experienced before. More people would searching willing their own insanity if like this- the whole universe would have flipped upside down into madness. “I wonder what will happen, if I tease your entrance,

Just,

Like,

That.”

Both she and Loki groan out this pained sigh of pleasure. The roar of her previous revolt at his touch no longer even a thing she could recall. “Oh... I really can't get enough of how you react to my touch. You want my fingers inside you so badly.”

Terrified and encouraged by his script, detailing his exploits- what he was going to do had replaced all the sludge and ice with fire. It turned molten when he pulled one of her thighs aside, straddling it with his legs- “Just one inside, and you’re already tensing so much around it.” Her hands clenched harder, nails biting in only to cover her mouth with the back of her hand when his fingers curled within her. “I add another one and again, you scream for me, my dear. My fingers feel amazing, don’t they? Just pushing deeper, curling at that special spot.”

Torture. That was what this was. The need for the long, drawn out agony to finish, yet the executioner was never so kind. Her breathless plea asking to be released. “Ah-ah-ah, don’t give me that whine, my dear.” She felt his body stretch over top hers, held up by strong arms, his knee between her legs so he could whisper in her ears. “If I carried on, you would be undone in seconds. That wont do, sweet thing. I have something that will feel even better.” A cynical remark in her head doubted that very highly.

“You know what it is. And I know you’re dying to have it inside of you.” Still hovering over her, a hand stroll down her other leg which he also pushed aside. “Come on, your legs are already spread wide for me.” His own desires began to require attention, his breath as heated as hers.

“Can you feel the head nudging at your entrance? Pressing against you clit... It feels so good.” Hands ran down her stomach, ran over her hips and pulled her closer and her body demanded any end that would relieve her pains. “So right... your writhing under me. Your bucking you hips forward.” He held her hips higher, fingers hard against her frame, but it never hurt... Nothing he did hurt. 

“Ah-ah-ah. No...” Loki whispered ,his voice all around her. “All you need to do is say yes to me, my dear, and I will give you what you need. Every inch of my c**k you crave so badly. Just accept me, my dear. And night after night, I will come and grant you pleasure that no mortal man will ever be able to give you.” Wasn’t she supposed to say ‘no’ to this? Wasn’t that what she had tried to do?”

“Say, yes.” _Yes..._ “Say it.”

“Yes.” The answer surprised her even as she assured no other answer really existed.

“Good girl, you’ve done the right thing to choose me.” He slipped within her and she could tell his own head fell back, captivated with her as she was him. “So tight... you’re so tight for me. Oh, yes. This is all I wanted and more.” His own voice began to show signs of wear, throaty and volatile as he explored her. “I will pound you till your **** takes the shape of my ****.”

“Now you belong to me. Just how it was meant to be.” Eerika’s mind vanished into a dense space where no one could hear her thoughts, not even her. “Yes. Good girl. Buck your hips more. You want to cum, don’t you my little pet. You want to cum so badly around my demon ****”

Her bent knees he held tight against his side, becoming lost in the very game he’d begun. “The way your wall clench around me, I love it. I feel so powerful. Your energy just rushing over me.” It was a shared sensation, the more he relied on her body, the tighter her body became, strung tight like a stringed instrument; ready to snap. “You just milking my **** . Incredible! Do you want my tainted seed inside you so much?” Both of their voices mingled, ones exhale becoming the air the other need to live. 

“Oh, yes. I know you do. And I’m going to fill you up, pet. Be a good girl and c** for me. Yes. C** and feel it shooting deep inside you.”

She _was_ an instrument, and in his hands she sang. His demand could only be answered with acquiescence, the dense swirl her mind and body had become igniting- a supernova amid the universe that would clear away stars and leave nothing but their remains behind.

“Yes. That’s my little whore.” She didn’t care anymore any word that was ever uttered again. “I own you now. Now your womb is marked with my seed. The pact is made, my dear.” Marked... that was what it felt like. Every fiber of her that he’d connected with was no longer hers- they were his. “I will entertain you for many nights to come.”

She died in the embrace of fears turned to joy, lies to truth and at the very center of them all; Loki. Wherever her mind had changed, it was before the dream. If not, she would not feel so hollowed out and full of anxiety at recalling it, the feelings come screaming into clarity once more. She’d never would have forgotten, would not fear to remember them, and most of all, that fate was right on track. The suffering Frigga had promised was not the ages spent in the cell, it was this moment here. Forgotten, freed, suffering... all on track... with love having struck, desire making its home in her body already; all that was left was Ragnarok to come.

And it _was_ coming. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Credit to the creator essentially of this Chapter entirely, here is the YouTube link as promised.  
> https://youtu.be/OR8RCRMZCY0
> 
> For his Tumblr account  
> http://tomhiddlestonsoundalike.tumblr.com/tagged/lokis-dirty-whispers
> 
> Please inform me if either link does not function and I will correct the problem as soon as possible. 
> 
> Lastly, go take a cold shower ladies. Or 5 or 20... seriously. 
> 
> Again, the entire script is not mine, I have only filled in the- spaces between to follow the dialogue.


	9. Chapter 9

The paths down to where she’d first walked free were no difficult thing to find. She had memorized all that she could of the palace, in all fairness, in her prior attempts to circumvent Loki; it was very different to return. Her feet sounded the same, and the beat of her heart the thrum of life that had so surprised her, kept their pace. She did not wear shoes or even coverings to keep them warm either. The cold of that place was what she wanted to feel, the puckering of her skin when she planted firmly on a stone not entirely smooth.

She wanted to be numb. Numb after over a day in hiding and not being actually found; which she was so grateful for. The time needed to work through the dream or hallucination- whatever it had been, could not have been rushed. Stuffing back into a box things that show so clearly on a face like hers needed to be attended to in detail.

Looking at the cells, hers was the same as when she’d left it. Exactly. No person had come to clean her items from it though that may well be because Loki had been intent to return her to it when he was finished. This feeling left a rather sizable hole that if one could reach inside, they’d find nothing but a vast emptiness which the only sensation might be the cool atmosphere... but seeing the cell once more, memory of the ages came washing over her and in no order; only chaos. That’s all she had left to feel; chaos and numbness.

The day her blanket tore.

The moment she realized that there was no one to tend your looks for.

The second she contemplate her mistake.

And the instant the cell closed behind her.

They all had been indicators of slipping points in her mind- points of no return, the previous Eerika dying and only the current one left to carry on. There was no reclaiming what was lost.

“Upon one summer morning... I carelessly did stray.” Dead, Eerika reached for the bed, the deep red, thread bare blanket Frigga had spread out the last time she saw her rough, but still enough to protect. Later when it began to unravel at the corners she had gathered those frayed ends and braided them to tie her hair, unmanageable with her meager possessions actually with her.

“Down by the Walls of Wapping, where I met a sailor gay...” Her voice was devoid of warmth, speaking the words rather than sing them as she had every other time in her life. Had she tried to, she would have wept more. 

The smile which knew of thousands of days of missed moments, for this place, were hints of the insanity that was the only thing the cell had gifted her. “Conversing with a bouncing lass...” Her voice cracked then. “Who seemed to be in pain, saying “Williams when you go, I fear, you’ll not return again.” The cold began to seep in more to the point that it wasn’t uncomfortable- it just was.

Taking a turn about the room there was little consolation or warmth that Loki was the person apparently her heart decided it was going to flirt after. He had in fact saved her from this place, was attempting to alter fate, managed people whom despised him, well... “My heart is pierced by Cupid...” Her smile grew wider, but it was clear to any that might see such a smile that it was pain that bore it. She felt insane and welcomed this bit of madness. “I disdain all glittering gold.” Quiet, Eerika reached for the folded paper that had once quiet the rocking of a table made unbalanced. It was the only sound in the space so it was impossibly loud for the size of it.

_I hate this place... I hate Maria. I hate my mother for bearing me, for raising me in Midgard and leaving me here!_ Furious she tore the paper apart without reading it, whatever it had been, the threat of screaming and not causing her body to explode broke her. In her hands she held the shredded pieces, squeezing them as tightly as she did her eyes, until breath exit her mouth in a burst which only silence followed. “There is nothing to, console... me.”

She stood there, slightly swaying, feeling the spin of the universe under foot. The world which still stood. One that needed her to crawl out of herself and stop being self-centered. 

“Eerika.” She swallowed the saliva that had been pooling in her mouth and grimaced against hearing her name. The flex of her jaw visible under her cheek. Reality was calling, but it wasn’t time to move yet, she couldn’t make herself but-

Turning towards the stairs she saw him. Loki stood with a solemn air to him almost like hers, spell broken. _Of course he would understand this too,_ she accepted. There was just that aura of recognition that bite harder for being known. He lean against the wall, head slightly cocked like one might when peering at something strange. This required a distraction, so she brushed the paper from her hands, bits sticking with the moisture from her palm.

“You intending to return here permanently?” He inquired. She shook her head, the hair that kept her warm against the chill that lived at these depths releasing the rest of her tension. “Good.” The sound of his voice grate against every fiber of her being, marked forever in words unspoken, touches unmade, and a future unwritten.

“You sound almost genuine. How sweet.” She mocked, not him, but herself. Her voice was still without strength, but it reached him all the same. She forgot how dry the lower levels of the palace could be, but she would never lick her lips to moisten them. That suddenly seemed like a perverse thing- something that could be read by others to the thoughts in her head; her heart. 

“I hear that it may take more than a single person to hold back the tides of Ragnarok and I’d rather not endure all ‘this’” He gestured wide and then to her. “All over again. It’s exhausting work.”

So normal, this sparring between them. It was a small relief on exhausted faculties. A small hint of a smile touched her face, but it was cold. “Poor, little, Jotunn...”

Eerika stepped out, passing him on the stairs without further words. His eye lingered on the cell and then dropping as thoughts turn inward, familiar more than he liked with what this woman felt at the very least. Loss always was angry and explosive. It ate people from the inside and that's why it knew where it hurt most; what words to use to cause the most pain. Loss always spoke first in angry tones. Whether it was discovering a lie, bearing through a death, and especially when you realize the path you've been walking, was vacant of escape.

She had one thing on him that he couldn’t and never would have despite being able to take the form of anyone else... that no matter where he went, people knew him. His name was written down in the annals of multiple worlds, and none too kindly. Apparently having no one to remember was just as isolating. Disappearing didn’t fix broken bridges, and being found didn’t spin time back- nothing seemed to do that. 

Following behind her, he asked nothing of what had caused the upheaval to send her flinching from the presence of even a lowly maid. Trauma did not like to be examined and it was clear whatever it had been was altering and would stay with her for the rest of her life. It was already visible in the way she walked, the pallor of her skin and her voice- her voice was haunting and cracked.

A day sitting in a closet did that though. The space itself didn’t matter. A cell, a room, an desolate field... all became chains of imprisonment when what you wanted was to change.

He couldn’t yet tell why she chose to stay in such a place, for so long, but she had. He had been in a position to finish his speech to the people, yet when he had the chance, people looking at the statue unveiled, he left an illusion and followed in her trail. The only reason he knew she was even behind that door was the stone she carried with her- 

Always ready to test his presence, it remained; he could feel the power of it if he searched it out. It was one reason he never had trouble locating her amid the palace which was convenient from time to time. It did little to serve him then. Eerika had stood behind the door and there was no reason for him to drag her out... she could keep her secrets.

Nothing good came from prying against her will anyways.

For two days, all her duties went unseen to. She did not venture outside her rooms much either on the second, having her meals that day brought to her. The maids did not fuse over her, her tranquil calm too deep to intrude upon. Only one maid bother to even question her and brought her out of her mind for a short time.

“Lady... please tell me what I can do? You must be sick again, please let us help you?” The small girl, barely a woman, inched closer as if Eerika had a tendency to lash out at her staff. The unnerving consideration caused guilt enough to speak and clear the air.

“I’m not ill. There is nothing to help with.” Her voice halted the maids step closer.

“Then, something to cheer you up? I can bring paper to write or would you like to paint- something to distract you.” Eerika tore her eyes from her feet, knees bent up in the archway of the balcony. “I am not an artist or even a scholar... I have no skills.” She lied. For the first time, outright, she lied. While she might not consider herself a sage of any single talent, she did have them.

Years as a Lady of the court demand to an extent that she become versed in many things. She wrote poetry which she learn from her father, she arranged flowers. Many instruments she was comfortable enough to pick up any time, but her only genuine skill was song; she could sing. Had often for the ladies amusement and for Frigga even. It was enough that she had been a source of entertainment at a number of celebrations for the masters. The one thing she couldn’t do worth any mention was paint. She was atrocious and more than once it was a thing Frigga would talk of with mirth at her expense.

“That can’t be true, Lady. We have all seen your work in the palace and-” The maid closed her mouth, but Eerika was watching her, seeing hesitation.

“Go on. I am will not punish you for speaking your mind.” She looked back out the balcony, the birds flying about, trilling loudly. She wanted to toss stones at these ones also in her petty mood. 

“Many servants like to serve you because you are kind to us, but we also like the tunes you sing from time to time.” This made Eerika furrow, unseen thankfully by the maid who might have faint out of fear despite given freedom to speak. “Do I now?” She asked and the maid nodded quite vigorously.

“Oh yes. Whenever you work you hum soft melodies. Much had become brighter this last year because of you. It is less frightening to work here.” Eerika kept her eyes outside, but inquired further. “How so? Odin is not a harsh ruler.” Even saying that her insides squirmed.

At this the maid hedged. Nothing good or bad would ever come out of a servants mouth about their master plainly. “Our King has always been benevolent, surely. We feared after the Queen’s death he would become distraught... but not long after, he became bold again. He charged the crown prince to search out any and all threats against Asgard. A large ceremony dedicated to Thor saw him off and all.”

At this Eerika’s entire body stilled. She had not heard of these things quite like that. They were seemingly simple- but had somehow avoided her knowledge. “Has Thor returned once from his searches?” Eerika asked, carefully to not let the maid know this had suddenly become an interrogation. “Not once, Lady Eerika. His duty encompasses the nine realms, but he’s not once returned.”

_So where is Thor then?_ Eeika didn’t like this. “Was that before or after Hemidall’s exile?”

“Oh, Heimdall’s loyalty was called into question after Thor’s departure, and after a trial he was exiled beyond the city’s limits, never to return.” The maid sounded like she pity the man his trial or at least the verdict. Many acknowledged Heimdall for his vast accomplishments and virtues to Asgard. 

What threat, however, would Loki dispose his father, remove Thor and exile Heimdall? If he hated Odin so much, why not kill him? Was there more to sending Thor away? And if Heimdall was a threat to his identity then, why would that suddenly no longer be problem when Heimdall’s sight could see beyond the constraints of time and barrier... He didn’t want to kill them. Loki needed them out of the way while he- did what?

She scowled causing the maid to stand nervously. Even before he’d thought to awaken Eerika, Loki had begun vamping up military routines and numbers. It wasn’t until Eerika told him Ragnarok was coming that he learned it was _still_ a threat and even later believed it so... why begin those measures _before_?

There was no one in all of Asgard that would have that answer, save for one, and he had this horrible tendency to lie through his teeth at every turn. Abruptly standing, having a goal, something to do, Eerika tossed a cloak over her shoulders and hurried to the door. “The room is yours to maintain as you see fit.” She said even as the door closed.

Taking the stairs two at a time, breath uneven as she scaled three floors to the archives, Eerika swung the door open and let is close on its own. Once in side she walked to a part of the floor to ceiling shelves and began flicking her finger over dates. There were two in particular that interest her now more than normal which she had previously given up on. Odin may omit and Loki lie, but Thor had a honest personality now didn’t he?

When she found the first date, a number of scrolls exit, not yet bound into bookings. Each she read in full, not even moving to a chair to examine them, but crossing her legs right where she was on the floor. Four in total exist for that day, but it was tricky to tell which of the two Odin’s penned this conviction against Heimdall. There was no flourish or flair to the account, but Loki had also been more careful then, keen to keep his secrets.

In short, it offered little information and having slightly hope, she picked another date to peer at before the other intended one. This new one was when the Einherjar had been ordered to increase their numbers, trained hours, scouting outwards beyond the borders of Asgard... it was similar in style to the previous one, but this she knew had to be Loki. Odin had no excuse to bother with increased military when Thor was roving with the warriors and parties to tame once more the other realms.

“Fine. Keep your secrets.” She shoved those scrolls out already back in place and went back further in time- a time Odin Borson most surely reign still.

Taking a bit of time to find the proper date because she didn’t know it exactly, it did reveal itself soon enough. Her fingers yanked it unceremoniously from the shelf and she coiled herself back on the ground- and had trouble unraveling it. Did she want to find out exactly what he’d done while on Earth?

Ten minutes passed while she thought about it, account penned by Thor himself, so more reliable then his other male counterparts. Curiosity demanded she look because Loki hadn’t hidden or destroyed it and thus deemed it unoffensive to his characters.

_This day, May 4_ _ th _ _, 2012 within the realm of Midgard, Loki, second heir to the throne of Asgard, did engage in open warfare against the inhabitants. Hostilities within the city of ‘New York’ by Chitauri soldiers under his order appeared and wrought much destruction. Much of the city was damaged in the resulting assault which from start to finish, lasted only a week... yet lives were lost. 80 people from earth lost their lives in the chaos._

_Loki did stir much confusion with the aid of the Tesseract which he used to control the minds of allies on Earth. His goal was to open a portal to Earth and allow his invading army of Chitauri and Leviathan with intent to subjugate the planet and rule it. It shall be noted that some people of Midgard are beyond normal skill and those who aided in Loki’s capture are a fine make of warrior to leave Earth’s care to._

_Atop the ‘Stark Tower’, Loki was brought down and the invasion was halted in their Sanctuary, the portal to Earth closed. Captured, I, Thor, returned my brother to Asgard for sentencing with the Tesseract for it’s safe keeping._

_The damage to Earth is beyond mere physical scars. It has been forced to recognize the existence of greater forces then their own which their leaders try feebly to contain knowledge of... a pitiable effort when much of the Chitauri weaponry remains on earth to be exploited._

_..._

_Loki Laufey, once an heir to the throne of Asgard has been condemned for his crimes against the nine realms to imprisonment for eternity._

Eerika looked on in horror, reading further on his actions before which had ended in the Bifrost’s destruction and had caused chaos amid the nine realms. This eventually flow into Asgard with an outbreak of Marauder’s, one such victim being Frigga, Queen of Asgard who fought to save Jane Foster, a woman of Midgard.

Her head was screaming; spinning. The paper, thick as is was should not have felt as heavy as it was. Nothing was making sense- not a single part of any of this. Her heart was twisted by Frigga’s word and History written. How could this man- invade Earth with such tyranny and then return having every right to be broken...

She grabbed more scrolls, only heeding those penned by Thor’s own hand. Continuing the path of destruction The Marauder force had inflicted. “Dark Elves.” Eerika’s voice was a scathing hiss yet as she read more, information began to show up missing like the very ink was pulled from the page. “Dammit!” Her fist slammed into the floor, book flying away from her.

No amount of rubbing at her face made thinking easier, her brain was quite full with too much. The fragments of the events on Svartlheim were pathetic and ended with Loki’s apparent death. The threat of Dark Elves had been crushed and this Jane Foster saved from the Aether. Now that was a very old power indeed, ancient in ways that ever she would consider it. Where it had come from after being lost, she did not know, but it’s power was immense. How a mere mortal even came to find or use it even remotely without being obliterated was even stronger a question.

“More questions. More-” Eerika crawled back onto her knees and ripped the scrolls back down. The dates didn’t match up. “Thor was sent to Midgard for Loki before he’d even arrived...” Only two people could look across the expanse of the realms to find Loki, and only one would have.

“Come on, Frigga... give me something.” Rereading every scroll again, Eerika began to pulled up more and more discrepancies. Where was this Sanctuary, where did Loki get an army from? It takes time to over take a people either by word or sword after all and with an army- why earth? _Loki never wanted Earth before- his actions there are out of character, even for him._

Turning over a page she began writing on it, not caring that this was history she was defacing. Each issue she wrote down and the list was heavy with questions. _“The best lies are the ones I told myself.”_ This came back again like a taunt to terrorize her. The answer slapped her harder than she cared and she scrambled to her feet, leaving the mess behind.

_He’d been abandoned to his fate after his efforts before this issue on ‘New York’, he’d have no problem invading Earth without an army, changing to any of it’s world leaders... he also wouldn’t have been defeated by a mere human, no matter the strength Thor claims him to have... why, why, why..._

“Frigga... come on.” _Give me the damn answers!_ Eerika shook her head, sifting out any emotional baggage she was carrying to focus on this one problem. “Woman can see nearly anything- why reveal Loki, except if he was truly a threat?” This infuriated her because no one that goes and murders people in nay amount would she ever consider worthy; not one ounce of her love for someone like that. Feverish she scribbled on the paper more, mad questions connected to others with lines or circled.

_He’s raising an army- fact_

_Thor, Odin and Heimdall stood in the way of that- fact_

_Ragnarok is coming- fact_

_I’ve awoken, Frigga saw all of this..._

“Frigga saw all of this-” She peeled out of the archives and cleaned nothing of it. Running now, taking steps up further, Eerika climbed. She used the railings to propel her faster and she tore around the corners of the halls which lay empty because none lived in these rooms any longer besides Loki. It didn’t even matter if he found her streaming about either.

The doors to Frigga’s rooms were unguarded thankfully and she stepped in, pausing for a moment at the nostalgia there. It shocked her to look so similar to what she recalled; it even still smelled of her though it was beginning to fade. With fervor her hand stole into drawers and fingers slide over books, opening random ones. One, and only one stuck out like a sore thumb, because it was one Eerika hated. Today she smiled at it however and ripped it open, flicking the pages too quickly and being forced to slow down.

A single page with a date exist, baring only a verse with few lines.

_I look into the vast reaches and find nothing. There is no love amid those dark places anymore and I find that the nothing has eyes and also a vast reach. I look at the end of the universe I see so far..._

It gave nothing of merit. Nondescript, but that was likely with purpose wasn’t it?

“Nothing has eyes and a vast reach-” _Something so dire you did write this, but what on Asgard is this?_ “I look at the end of the universe I see so far.... I look at the end of the _universe_ , I see so far... I look at the _end_ of the universe, I see so far.”

Eerika knew Frigga could see any distance into the universe as Sight allowed. It didn’t need to be told. That’s why the numbness scattered and her heart raced. _I look at the end of the universe, I see so far..._ It wasn’t a matter of distance. It was a matter of time.

The end of the universe,

and Loki knew about it.

There was little reason to stop Eerika’s mad dashes around the palace. It was so much easier to follow in secret though she was careful like she guessed he might do so. Not often would she speak out even though it was clear her mind was all sorts of encumbered. Had been since the ceremony with the statue, but rather than mellow, the women seemed to be spurred on by that conscious of hers. It was the only thing so motivating and while he imagine she was digging about for more leads into Ragnarok- that paper she kept so close to her begged a different answer.

Had been able to read it yet? No.

Eerika seemed keen to sleep with in on her person with runes on it that would reveal him quickly so more than that he hadn’t been able to venture. What was concerning is that normally goaded into acting like her hair was on fire, she was this ceaseless gnat that flew around him which let him know either he would not be of any help, or he wouldn’t offer any help.

_Definitely the later,_ He assumed, sure to follow her when her travels lead were she did not belong. Initially he wondered if Eerika had planned another reunion with her cell, but her steps took her further and then away; down. Nothing down there was for her, not without his consent.

Not a single sound did either of them seem to make. She was a stalking cat when she choose to be as she slipped into the Vault’s corridor. Gliding down the stairs, he did note the stone in her hand. If it was one she planned to throw around he needed to be sure to avoid this one. Eerika did have a accurate aim with those and they flew with force when directed at him.

No small bit of surprise touched him when she stopped before the flame and the crown of Surtr. No, her attention was on the Tesseract which sent more anxiety through him then he was comfortable with. _Why, my dear, are you here for that? It should hold no interest to you at all._ The truth was that she had _every_ right to, he was just sure she didn’t know why, but here she was. Those golden eyes had turned ice blue in the glow of the Tesseract.

Eerika looked down at the stone in her hand- it was _not_ one she used for making his illusions out however. This was different and he knew it for trouble. Not only did the runes inscribed glow with light, but he felt a humming vibration that coursed through him, just beyond the range of hearing. Before he got close enough to prevent her from doing anything foolish, her hand shot out, hovering over the Tesseract. His drew no closer. There’d be no stopping her with how close she was, palm quaking ever so slightly above it’s surface.

He’d remembered touching it the first time. It was not any discernible temperature. It’s weight was lighter than it’s mass would leave one to believe, and worse yet- the power it contained.

He realized that he was holding his breath. Fear of what she might find, fear of what she was planning- fear of what might find her. Thoughts ricochet as to how to have her step back safely and avoid her touching it, yet she still hedged.

She grimaced, unsure to touch it and he would pay any price to have any of her persuasion and draw her back from it. Then she snatched her hand away, clearly disgruntled with the choice. Loki watched her with no less tension, closer now to grab her if need be. Now he could see that runestone in her hand; he felt it. Cold radiated from it, that hum strumming through him like a sting was connected to him, being plucked gently.

_I can’t do it._ His frown became most severe as he heard _her_ voice in his head. He felt the vibrations in his bones and knew what they were now, her thoughts. Stressed and furious, Eerika covered her ears as if trying to keep something out. Eyes pinched shut, she backed away, enough he had to move else she touch him.

_What are you after, Eerika?_ He wondered.

“This is ridiculous, I can find out right now... right now.” Her eyes dip to the stone in her hand again and he memorized the runes there, realizing with terrifying clarity what she was capable of. She may very well be a master of runes, strong when she had time to create them. This sucked the air out of his lungs, sending a chill into him that shouldn’t exist considering his nature. 

This stone was why he could hear her thoughts. He wasn’t even sure how she was able to create such an intense focus- rather he did, but the truth was not possible.

_More dangerous than Odin. Stronger than Thor and beyond Heidall’s sight... I look at the end of the universe, I see so far... ... The nothing has eyes and a vast reach,_ she murmured to herself, the words carrying over to him who wondered if his body would move if he told it to.

_What exactly do you hope to find by being here?_ He couldn’t figure it out, even with that focus she had. Only one side of it was visible and the other side clearly had more.

“Trust him...” Her fingers curled around the stone and light flared. When it shattered, pieces sailing everywhere he needed to duck behind her else be found out when projectiles stopped and bounced against thin air. Furious with her choice, he listened to her curse him with an enchanting vocabulary he would have sworn was beneath her, yet the amusement was short lived as she returned above, leaving him staring at the Tesseract.

_She knows more than she should._ This was his first concern. It was not possible for her to have an hint of reason to question anything in the vaults besides the flame and crown. Especially not the Tesseract. Further more was the reminder of the apt skill she had with runes, but this was not much until he realized just how accurate a focus she could make of _him._ That was no easy skill. A focus rune embodied with a likeness must be accurate to be of any good use. Mediocre ones could make someone twitch against their will, feel something the user was trying to transmute. A great one could be used to control the body that someone like him would have to actively negate... This power was equal, if not greater than Frigga, yet Eerika had no intention of controlling him... The accuracy of the stone she had just destroyed was so strong that his self had been connected to it. That was why is felt cold and even let him hear her thoughts as she used it.

The only normal method to use such a stone was when it was given. He certainly would never make such a stone for someone to try and puppet him, which left a revealing feeling like being tossed into a heated pool. It was invasive and penetrated his mind because she would have to know the very nature of his being. His personality, fears, joys, secrets- nothing short of being him would allow a connection to a stone be so strong. She spun runes that detailed and outlined him so well that he felt the connection to the stone as it shattered, pieces of his mind splintering off. Not only did she choose to trust him, she was sure of his motives without knowing them... else why be here to fish answers from the Tesseract?

Being understood without her having answers stuck a thorn in his side that seemed to dig in more the long her thought about her. Even his mother had questioned him from time to time, and she had always given him the benefit of the doubt. Thor relied on faith, blind, but faith nevertheless that ended up being accurate and endeared him to Thor for it. Blood did not have to be shared with these two for him to love them. Eerika embodied blind faith, accurate trust, uncanny understanding all while being kept in the dark.

It was maddening. 

He’d already given up much, considered her a friend like he would not any other soul to date. Reason why he kept her in the dark... the honest and devoted nature she bore like salt in the ocean would send her into a fit. She would try to single-handed hold by the tides rolling in without know what came in with them...

_She’d do what I am doing, trying to do everything on her own regardless._ He scowled in the pale light of the Tesseract, knowing who would come for it eventually. _How do I show her my mind if she already knows it?_ His argument went unanswered. Even his brother he knew was beyond conciliation enough to be believed after so much. _Would she believe me?_ The thought did not give him any warmth. Either way he would have to keep her out of the dark. It was impossible to save the simply noble from themselves. Any sad sap unfortunate enough to being tied to him in the fashion of mother, brother or this case, step-sister, had the penchant for being unreasonable good at heart.

He had a habit of attracting hopeless romantics that saw the light in everyone... why they had to be unyielding to his lies, for their own good, he would never know. He really did his best work when lying to them.

These thoughts stuck with them for the night and into the following days. For all the gratefulness he could not show for their trust, he would continue to do what Odin and Thor could not. Relations stressed too much over the years saw that when the time came and he needed them... he was not the best candidate for the truth. It plagued him now and there would be no going back. He was the God of Lies, of Mischief and he did make it look good. Most times it was even fun.

These were not such days. Eerika continued to dig about things carefully enough that he couldn’t catch a beat on what she had or hadn’t learned and he was stuck stalking her like some forlorn creature. She didn’t even make it easy or fun, but he had caught on to her ploys because he has used them his-self.

Whenever the she wanted to think without being watched- she vanished into the baths and while there was a lovely reason enough in her figure to watch, he wasn’t such a man. He did draw the line in the sand somewhere, even if it was usually out of sight and easily missed. He had argued for a time that the fate of the universe may hinge on what she was hiding, but when she’d nearly struck him when leaving the baths with an outstretched arm, he imagined the threat of her powers in rune where not worth a glimpse of any flesh- feminine as it may be.

Something about Asgardian raised women seemed to not have any care for their own safety. Eerika had already tried to force him to harm her on more than one occasion and being always prepared for a stone that could stun him was tiring.

Loki sat in the moment admiring vacant place where those Odin-forsaken chairs _had_ been. He’d recently had them removed on principle of being horrible shot of what furniture was meant to be. The couch he sat cross legged ad Eerika walk back and forth, fresh from said baths. She wore the hue of skin soaked in high temperatures, hair a tangle of very loose waves which were notably longer then when he’d released her- well over a year ago.

The knock of her door had her stop abruptly and turn back to the dressers. “I’d be there in a moment.” Loki tipped his face upward, head resting on the back of the couch as she pulled the towel off her and dressed quickly. It actually took him effort not to chuckle when she shuffled to pull the clothing on, skin not dry enough to make it an easy task. “Every time...” She vowed and then padded to the door on naked feet. “Skurge. You have a report for me?” Eerika came back inside, the Einherjar looking about uncomfortably as she rung the water form her hair over the balcony.

“Yes, my lady... You asked me to keep ear for he change of season and the first reports are coming back from the reaches of the Asgard.” His tone was steady, Loki listen intently.

Eerika licked at her lips, knowing before it was said that her worries were about to be confirmed. “Winter is already beginning in the out-lands, isn’t it?” Skurge nodded without reply. “Three for three... running out of time here. You bring work to Loki?” She was met with a shake of the head and she paced about. The Einherjar watched this with a quizzical brow at her appearance than ran a little further than innocent admiration.

_There is not a single realm where she would have a heart for you. Continue to dream though,_ Loki commented internally. 

“I’m afraid he’s been difficult to locate lately so news has come to you first for much. Please let him know when you speak with him next.” Eerika let him go, his duty at Himinborg though with them running out of time, she was tempted to remind Loki that at the end, maybe having a few more hands on deck was not a bad idea, so summon back Thor.

Tired thought she’d enjoyed a nice reprieve in the baths, Eerika moved to the couch now that only it remained and Loki had to stand and step over the back lest she use him as a pillow.

_An uncomfortable cushion_ , he thought as she all but flopped onto the place he’d just occupied.

Nearly black when wet, her hair clung to her shoulders and leached moisture into her shirt. The steady breath gave rise to her chest in rhythmic fashion. Soft curves of her collarbones peaked from the slope of a wide neck shirt, pulse in her neck calm. The cut of her jaw was defined, but not severe and her nose was a straight ending slightly downturn. The shape of her eyes was almond, short lashes sticking out sharply all on this canvas of warm ivory skin.

She chewed on her lips again, sign of thought careening about her head, but he was no longer privy to them so they remained her secret. He did smirk though when he imagine her finding out about the little performance had approved of. It would be very comedic to see her contain her disgust at his antics in public- there was nothing more fun to watch really. Struggle as she might to hide her internal impressions, it never failed to entertain.

Even just her review of the statue had been unbearably diverting. Her mouth gaped at the material, the pose- he nearly chuckled recalling it, but if the world was going to go up in flames, why not find some small joy in it?

Thinking like this however did not bring him the light-heart he wished it would. The warriors returned, no word of gifts in the other realms like his mothers. A third winter was beginning and he did not doubt that this was sign of the coming Ragnarok... sooner or later he was going to have to bow to the forces that be and summon Thor back and then he’d really have fun, wouldn’t he. It was going to be bad enough keeping Eerika from throwing him under the Bifrost at her earliest leisure or getting thrown back in a cell for noble honesty that would guilt-rid her into telling his brother everything...

He couldn’t even joke there... he had it on very good authority that she would defend him to even Odin for all the good it would do her. She would stupidly vouch for him most like and ruin his fine reputation as the God of Mischief.

_Hateful woman._

But no hardness came to his mind or face before leaving her to her own whims.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sweet, egomaniacal God of Mischief. How I do love thee.

Hopeless, despairing, appalling; all the things that describe the current ruler of the proud realm of Asgard. That was her final opinion on the matter. Loki was a frivolous man who no level of inquiry could glean what he was actually doing beside pushing the workload onto her shoulders. But this...

Shoving the last messenger bearing a summons for her to attend the self promoted, sacrilegious performance out of her door, Eerika scowled. This was the third such individual she rejected outright. The first had the luck of her good graces, the poor men that followed got the short end of the stick and the hornets nest that lived there. A stick she very much wished to beat the God of Mischief over the head with. 

Part of the irritant she admitted was nothing having chairs to sit in. They had been removed unceremoniously from her rooms and burned. Burned! Like she didn’t have a say over a single thing. Not her memories, her future, her heart, dreams- there was list a Bifrost bridge long.

“Feed him to Jormungandr!” A book sailed across the room onto the couch; she didn’t join it on the only piece of furniture besides her bed. He could have replaced the chairs at the very least. 

The Sacrifice of Loki. That’s what they were calling this harrowing historical work. A tale of a Jotun child raised by the Allfather and his queen and chooses to rise as the God of Mischief. This much of the theatrical piece she did know and that was only because each time he viewed the play he took different servants to attend him and spread the word.

“Egomaniac, narcissistic, pompous megalomaniac.” Her description resounded off the tall pillars and she hoped the carried all the way down the balcony to invest the truth in just a single soul... the problem lay however in that she wasn’t sure how much was a lie. His greatest method of lies were to blow up the truth to enormous proportions; which was the whole play by the sound. 

That started the entire swirl of what exactly Loki was, who, why and half the time even where.

Looking down at the stone in her hand, Eerika opened the door and stepped away leaving it hang open. Moments later a servant bearing tea and some confectionery delight. He stopped at the door, confused why it was open already and how she seemed to know he was coming. “Lady Eerika?” He hovered beyond the threshold.

“Come in.” He entered and placed the tray down, the reason she made a habit of knowing what time her attendants usually arrived. This particular man had a trouble with managing doors and tray so it had become habit to ease his burden at least when it came to her rooms. “Ven. Thats your name, right?” Eerika picked the steaming cup from the tray, the man having backed up to give her space.

“Yes, Lady. It is.” His voice quaked a bit as she eyed him which made him nervous- it made everyone in the place nervous, but she failed to attribute that to her eyes. Forgetting the color entirely because they held no power, others saw them and feared the same sight found in Heimdall. Like she could peer into their very being, their core and read as plainly as letters the entire scope of their life.

“Have you seen the Sacrifice of Loki, Ven?” She turned and looked out the balcony in hopes it eased him some. His response was excited nerves. “Yes, Lady. I have.”

“I have been too busy to attend.” Eerika waited and then looked for further inspiration. “I would like you to tell me about it while I work.” Picking up an abandoned handful of pages, she stepped to the couch and sat, tea discarded to the side table. A chair she would have offered the servant to regal the tale of Loki’s heroism, but it was not to be.

“Would it not serve to free up tie and witness it firsthand?” He caught himself before she could explain plainly that she had not intention of seeing it personally. “However I will do my best...”

Taking some time, Ven collected his thoughts of the play, describing the scenery, the prose, the plot. He touched upon the glamorous attire the performers wore and how it painted Loki as an unsung hero- a man of merit. Had she not been put in that same position a year ago, then she might have laughed.

She didn’t doubt there was a large scheme he had woven to some end she couldn’t figure out. It was the same as Frigga and her own future. She kept pulling at strings and when one fabric unravels around her and found that the landscape surrounding the first was also a part of a greater work. Often Eerika found that where one part of Loki’s plans gave way- Frigga was close at hand, but unrelated or so well hidden that it just couldn’t be seen. It was infuriating.

Ragnarok, Loki, Frigga, Asgard, Midgard... what a headache that no amount of drink or sleep could mend.

Scribbling nothings on the paper to seem busy, the end of the play neared. Ven spoke of his surprise at the rumor of Loki’s origin being true and how it was both surprising and not that he was the kind of man he became. Opinion swayed from fear of his native race and birth to feeling anyone was not bound by blood and could aspire to greatness.

Informed she was however about the importance of the Lady Foster. It was no simple love that seemed to exist between her and the crown prince. Thor acted much like a desperate lover though this was also likely an exaggeration for entertainment purposes.

Frigga gave up her life to protect Thor’s heart and at least theatrically, so did Loki. This person who went to Earth to subjugate and terrorize humans went out of his way to save them later. So, what changed?

What had he been doing on Midgard?

“Do you think the prince would have grown differently had he known from the start?” Her head snapped up, disengaging from her own narrative. Ven continued to look at her, awaiting her thoughts.

In the end she shook her head. “No. The sharp edges of learning you were abandoned to die and that people who raised you, fear you- I don’t think it would have changed much. We would have had to be the ones to change.” Eerika mused. Surprised, Ven clearly had not thought of that and he sunk into his own thoughts which was fine. She released him to grow however her paltry wisdom would allow. 

Sipping at now very cold tea, Eerika considered her own words. Her opinion didn’t change, but what if it had. How might Loki have grown differently? Spiraling ever more into the madness that Loki caused, she was disturbed before becoming too engrossed. “Oh, come in.” Her voice was without patience.

“My dear, you do need to work on your manners.” Passing through the door rather than open it, Loki himself arrived. Her response to sneer at him considering his predilection towards poor temperament, was returned with a smile that fell away.

“Have the people revolted yet against your horrible play yet?” She asked, but he peer out the window.

“You’re lucky that you continued to be unruly. It seems my brother has finally figured out something was not quite right at home...” She stood up immediately, dropping the papers to the floor without care.

“Are you alright?” He smiled again, but this time it was that charismatic one that did not bode well. “Worried? I’m touched. However if he hasn’t tried to kill me yet, I’m afraid he’ll never have the guts to. He’s far too sentimental... I thought for sure you’d be pleased by the news. I think you may suffer the same as Thor.” He corrected clothes on an illusion that had not need to which always surprised her. It was one of the reasons he was so good at his illusions- they acted so real in such small details.

“Trust me. It varies from moment to moment.” She assured, thinking of just the last hour or so in particular. It made her want to ask outright what he’d been doing on Earth- the why of it. He was the God of Mischeif and and it stood out as the single most uncharacteristic endeavor he had ever engaged in, mainly because there was no mischief there. It was domineering and violent, bold and while Loki had a flair for the dramatic- he was not flagrant with his plans like he was his powers... Plans remained secret; always. “What do we do now?”

He surveyed her like this was the first time she had chosen to work alongside him rather than the millionth.

“My brother is a great many things, and sentimental is one of them. He and I are shortly off to reclaim Odin from Midgard.” He stated and her jaw dropped. “You exiled him to Midgard?!" But Looking continued on regardless. "Thor doesn’t seem to believe me at my word that the old man is alive and where I said he was.” Loki genuinely looked like this was an offense to his many good deeds.

“Strange that, huh?” Her sarcastic response was brief however in light of the sudden change of events. “Yes,” He said. “As for you, I suggest for your own good, you vacate quickly before we return.”

At that she frown and was forced to catch something that flew at her quickly. The moment she touched it, she knew it to be a runestone and seeing it she saw the skill that went into it. “And this is?” It fit in her hand nicely and she tossed it up and caught it a few times, ready to give it back.

“Being older than Ymir, I needed to brush up on ancient skills just so you could use them.” What he didn’t explain was the before he’d viewed the stone made to use alongside the Tesseract, the application and extent of use on runestone had not made itself known to him. He could tell from her examination of it that she was impressed- and worried at his growth in something he avowed little skill with prior. “You have helped me knowing managed Asgard on a stolen throne. Aware that I disposed Odin, lied to Thor and exiled Heimdall- The Allfather is not known for being very easy to persuade no matter your goals and blessed intentions.”

Realization came across her face then- she hadn’t actually considered her fate when Odin returned or at the very least Thor. Loki guessed that she would have handed herself over to incrimination and imprisonment. Fear of such a fate when the future was no more secured then when he’d released her, Eerika blink quietly in thought that he was going to have to not allow. She would be stupid enough to act on her far higher integrity than her irritable half which didn’t help him later down the road.

“And here you go, twisting my arm...” Her tone was dark and touched with worry yet he had a pleased smile of her knowing exactly when she was being manipulated. “You should really stop giving the arm out then.” His rebuke was ignored.

“Fine advice from a man being led by the arm to Earth.” Already Eerika peered about her room, cataloging things that she would bring with her. Part of her thought to abandon Asgard and go beyond the city boarders, but worried that with Heimdall’s exile, he may very well find her to drag back all the faster.

“Yes, well, it was either that or lose my head, my dear. Poor options.”

Activating the stone, Eerika shape-changed into a woman she recognized. Skurge had entertained the woman before thought it hadn’t been very long. “I know this girl. She’s a lady in waiting, is she not?” She admired the accuracy of the focus, feeling emotional urging to act contrary to her personality for that of the woman.

“Yes, you do stand out like a very sore thumb. She is far more likely to vanish into the crowd.” Loki stepped out onto the balcony, overlooking perhaps the vast kingdom that was no longer his. “Feel free to spring me out of prison or at the very least put a few books in my cell- I don’t want to be bored- and eye for an eye if you’re asinine enough to remain in the city though I think my previous advice is far more likely to end with simple comforts...”

Eerika pocketed the stone quickly. Visage staying even when not touching her skin which was a unique skill in itself. “I will help in any way that I can.” He looked sidelong to catch her eye, but never did, feeling instead the agitated air around her whirl.

“Skurge is aware of your altered appearance. He has been removed from his post however and under the watch of what looks like both Fandral and Volstagg, though they are hardly necessary... I wouldn’t expect to rely on him much.” He finished, waiting a moment to see what she was planning to do.

Feeling the moment get real, she finally abandoned the pen that had been in her hand and grabbed a bag she would stuff clothes into for travel. “Well, I’ve already sided with you this far. I think I would become quite bored if not hounded to fix things after you, so I-” Turning, Eerika found she was alone and a familiar hum rode up her feet. Out the window, clear even in the height of day, the beam of the Bifrost opened wide and then dimmed. “Be safe, Loki.”

The rare honesty of the words injured in part because they could only be muttered when in all of Asgard, Loki would not be found. Even when worlds apart, he had the singular power to injure deeply, but it was hardly his fault.

It was hers.

_I do not have time for this,_ Eerika admonished and continued stuffing hunting down clothes that wouldn’t have her stand out as Loki said she had a habit of doing. The heavy yellowed cloak she took for warmth and slung it over her shoulders knowing the kind of weather that was coming. In the bag she shoved a few medical creams she had made for her joints and the manual she’d scripted because it was about to come in handy for evading capture.

With the training the Einherjar had undergone and much being outside the boundaries of Asgard, they would likely have an easy time tracking her so it almost made sense to stay in the city and blend in with the people, using the manual to move quickly out of the choke points she’d found problematic for evacuation, but handy in her case.

Part of her wanted to bring any one of the books she’d kept for light reading and had remained in her room, but she knew they would become heavy with time and could come to incriminate her later if not careful. Instead she pocketed the confectioneries, and quickly fled the palace in all haste.

_Frigga would have been proud,_ he’d said. Like it had been an amused game that she had taught Loki rather than vast skills to manipulate the world at his whim. _My son..._ Loki actually felt stunned hearing that, mouth moving to say some reply that could sting- yet he couldn’t. _Your mother calls to me._

He was going to loose his father. He didn’t believe it in the words Odin, used or his voice. It was so even and calm- exactly like it had been before he’d slipped into the Odinsleep. The Allfather had been trying to impress it upon Loki then as well, that he was a son of his, no matter his birth. 

“Sit down, we don’t have much time.” Forced into the moment, present when often his mind was splinter into a million different factions, Loki followed his father’s step. His brother apologized for failures not his, but Odin would hear none of it. “I’ve failed you... It is upon us; Ragnarok.” His aged eye peered out beyond the sea.

“No, I stopped Ragnarok.” Thor argued, but Loki knew better. “I put an end to Surtr.”

His father shook his head, grayed hair turned white in these last few years. “No. It’s already become. She’s coming. My life is all the held her back, but my time has come.” He caught his brother’s eye, both without any idea what Odin’ spoke of. His hold over his father had broken awhile ago- this was not madness either. “I cannot keep her away any longer.” Acceptance of the facts, it was the only way to describe the tone- Odin’s expression then. 

Thor was unable to follow what was being explained and Loki himself wasn’t having much easier a time either. “Father, who are you talking about?” He searched his father’s face for clue or anything more, but only the acceptance resided there.

“The Goddess of Death. Hela,” _That certainly sounded like something that was call forth Ragnarok,_ Loki pondered, not liking the sound of any of this. “..My first born. Your sister.” For all the open space the ocean side view offered, the air felt constricting. A creeping fear, one he couldn’t initially ignore, latched on. It was small, infinitely so, but a sister. Oldest and taught by Frigga, a frightful thing in just one skill he’d witnessed and she did not remember her own name... Every fiber in his being suddenly was ordering- demanding that the woman he’d been using, had taken into the small faction of those he’s extend his aid toward.

_Do not let what Odin holds back be but a memory or violence- and I left her on Asgard._ The nagging worm he all but was sure was mere chance, coincidence- was a ploy the universe rarely employed without irony. _She was imprisoned... and I set her free._ The other part of him argued that no chance, no matter the coincidence, was Eerika the Goddess of Death. 

“Your what?” His brother’s stunned voice gave word to what Loki suffered in his mind. _Goddess of death... what did Mischief and Thunder stand against Death?_ Logic and fear battled in his mind, silent while he absorbed so much- too much.

Odin continued like this was of no consequence, a fact of life. A cycle that ended in a death that must be savage. “Her violent appetites grew beyond my control. I couldn't stop her so, I imprisoned her. Locked her away.” Still Loki argued against the torrent running like a brush-fire under the skin. “She draws her strength from Asgard and once she gets there her powers will be- limitless.”

“Whatever she is, we can- we can stop her. Face her together.” His brother’s plea, that the father stay living among them went unheard. The Allfather already knew peace in death though it had yet to happen. 

“No we wont. I’m on a different path now. This you must face alone... I love you my sons.” Odin lament, like being with his children had been his sole joy and the only thing what kept him present this long. It took everything in Loki’s state to not show the agony in him. It scalded his veins were normally he was a chilled creature, not often prone to genuine emotional outpouring. “Look at that. Remember this place,” _Don’t leave._.. Loki was as sentimental as Thor in the end. He did not want to loose everyone. “Home.”

The his soul caught like pure light- the solid existence that had been, becoming a splintered fractal resembling sand blown into the wind. Odin faded out into the ocean, rising where he would follow Frigga into Valhalla or whatever place truly awaited the dead. None returned from there, so Loki paid no heed to such myth... he hoped that it was real.

But the dispersing of Odin’s life was not the only stirring. Beside him, Thor trembled with a heartbreak Loki would never allowing himself to feel entirely. “Brother...” He was waiting for the rage to snap and beat the pain into his bones where he resisted in his heart.

“This... was your doing.” Blame shifted rightfully where it belong. Loki wouldn’t argue this one... however it was quickly diverted when fabric of Midgard ripped wide. There was no time for mourning or squabble. The moment the tear began to shred into this existence, it was clear who this was. Blackness coiled into the gray, cloud-cast day, turning in on itself as a figure stepped out into the light.

A sigh of absurd relief calmed his mind so that his fists once clenched, open. He eased into an unrestrained stance because this _was_ going to come to a head. Minutes from learning of his sister and he was supposed to stop the first born heir, whom Odin himself could only restrain.

“So he’s gone?” A dark countenance looked between he and Thor like she had been on vacation rather than locked up... he knew she could never be allowed to make it to Asgard just from the malevolence that came from her, as natural as air from trees. 

Not a single particle of remorse touched the Goddess of Deaths voice. 

Quicker than she had expected, the Bifrost lit up, beam wide as Himinborg activated to welcome back the royal family. Eerika hurried down the smaller streets, unable to stop her feet from carrying herself to a view point overlooking the edge of the city. After ten minutes, her very body began to vibrate with the wait, impatient as never before. Loath to think it, she was concerned for Loki and whatever state he was in or soon to enter.

This all stopped in a half beat of her heart. It also stopped, not unlike when she had been in the cells, nothing to stir it to be noticed. Here, in this moment it halted out of disbelief. Not only did Loki _not_ walk the rainbow bridge alongside his brother and father- Hela stepped onto the soil of Asgard, neither of the others with her. Only Skurge. His expression was not nearly as worried as it should be. He stood standing beside the tyrant of the Nine Realms. It was like he’d simply changed jobs... something he’d already done once prior. 

_Fandral and Volstagg had detained Skurge within Himinborg..._ Eerika turned about face with out a second thought. Body moved before the mind was educated on what it was going to do and she ran point blank back the way she had come. Exactly so. All the care she took to distance herself from the palace was now used to return and at a much hurried pace.

_How does she still draw breath?_ Hela was even older than Eerika. She herself had born during the conquering of the realms, her mother a voice against the slaughter, a voice unheard. There was no indication that Odin had not killed the incarnation of death, but it was clear that his heart had been swayed softly not only to give up the blood reign, but to spare the executioner. Had she known- _That’s not important right now!_ She argued, jetting around the underside of an overpass, lungs begging for more air that scorched her throat.

The Einherjar needed to be assembled and engage Hela before she could reach the palace. _If she makes it to the palace, she will be unstoppable._ Once there, the entire army Hela once command and had been put to death under the palace floors itself, could be risen. Eerika knew that the lives of those that made Asgard grand had been buried below it’s depth. She had been present for that ceremonious event personally... Myriads of warriors slept there, the very foundation from which Asgard was built.

_They could be fine, they could be trying to return in fact... Heimdall needs to be found it he hasn’t already seen what has arrived,_ she thought as terrible chill settle within her stomach. Fear of no small amount had her frozen for a time, unable to direct her step or mind into anything helpful, stuck remembering which road she’d come from. Eerika was torn between the immediate threat of Asgard’s first and only Crown Princess- and that not a single soul within Asgard had any chance to stand against her. Both Loki and Thor had left to reclaim Odin and now this- _what has happened_ _to them_ _?_

While having met Hela but in passing and as a child, the cunning found within easily gave rise to fear that would tell her apart from the others; the fear of recognition. What was important was the people. They would surely suffer underhand because they were raised in an age of peace; Hela was war and death incarnate. This clash _would_ end in deaths everywhere, so she needed to act quickly. Quietly.

Running full length down the halls with zero decorum or care, she was met with Hogun who nearly caught her as she rip around the corner looking for him as well as bark orders to the staff to flee the palace. Hogun was immediately rigid about her commanding the servants having learned of her cooperation with Loki as well has her general anxiety.

“What has you so panicked, Lady Eerika?” His demeanour was calm and in contrast to her whose expression alone hint to threat. “What has happened?” He remained kind for all his knowledge of things. Thick arms steady her and with pale, thin lips she told him that every member of the Einherjar need to be immobilized and the others of that he needed to go out immediately. This he questioned which made her want to scream- even now she didn’t want to tell him that of the three, only he remain. “I’m afraid the warriors of Asgard answer to royal command alone... even you cannot give such order’s without Odin’s blessing.” She wanted to immolate him with her voice, but found sense enough to explain just that nature of the situation, voice breaking while vocal cords tightened harshly.

“There is no royal to give such orders now. Loki has left Asgard as well as Thor to Midgard and we are now under attack. I will shoulder the full repercussions for immobilizing the Einherjar and note most clearly your resignation.” Hogun was caught between what he knew of Eerika’s assistance to the throne and high position beside Loki while not being punished asof yet by Thor during his brief return. He had never once questioned her loyalty however and not once had he witnessed the state she was in before.

He nodded after a time and rest a hand on her shoulders which was heavy with reality. “I do not doubt that this threat is real. I will inform the others quickly.” 

“Has Lady Sif returned from Midgard?” She asked first and he shook his heavy head and his surprised expression at hearing her curse aloud further indication of the serious nature perceived. “Find them Hogun and hope that we have the man power to hold her at bay.” She shoved at him, but he grabbed a hand to stop her.

“Who?” He demanded.

“Hela.”

Even from afar Eerika could see what little resistance Asgard had to defend against the Goddess of Death. Plumes of dust from broken colonnades and damaged structures giving her at least the knowledge of where to avoid. She ran down the closest sections of the city to the palace and told them they need flee; that Asgard was under attack. Her claims were initially regarded as curious, but that she was seen closely at Loki’s side as Odin, her words were soon traveling wide and far. Rumor of her having been serving Loki had yet to circulate thankfully else they may not have heed her.

The palace she had gave orders to the maid staff and guard class to evacuate immediately to outside the city, but once outside she was hindered with just how vast Asgard really was. Layers and tiers spread out with which the homes were built, bridges forcing use of narrow places that might soon be cut off to prevent escape if she was any judge of character. It was so much easier for a single person to run, but all of them?

For hours she spent her voice ordering regular men to other ends of the city to quicken evacuation; to leave it boarders. Yet fearful energy can only sustain one for so long and eventually as she stood well past the fall of night; she needed to stop. On a ridge that look down into Asgard city’s center, frightened moans and weeping of a young children made her realize that as one person she would not be able to help them all. 

“Lady... what do we do now? Where do we go?” They kept asking her this, not knowing what was happening at all or not knowing enough. She snapped then for no other reason than having no answers herself. Having her quiet broken was like pouring cold water on heated glass; temper turned volatile.

“I do not know! Do you think I have any power to hold back invasion by myself? If I had, I assure I wouldn’t be here alongside you? As worn as you are and as frightened?” Her bellow stunned them all and she shut her mouth quickly, hand raised as if to calm a single child let alone a group of 40; nearly all of which were adults. Her body was shaking where before it had been placid calm.

The difficult thing out of everything had been getting people to believe her at the onset. It took her so long to remember that she had been shape-changed which was why her orders had not immediately garnered the response she had expected. There had been a moment where in a fit of furious orders, she’d all but condemned the lot of cows in a field. Hogun was the only person she’d removed the focus to find, knowing it would go faster if not running about as a mere maid and if she’d thought that the long term goals would be better parading as herself, she would have... A small fear that while Ragnarok could not claim her, death itself may decide to arrive early nevertheless.

Thinking all this she was lost within, knowing that throughout all of Asgard, she was alone now. “Lady? Lady-”

Her brows knit at this older man’s concern, coming closer like she had been changed into a deer rather than a woman- until her vision clouded, eyes blinking to clear them. Eerika stumbled back, feeling like the world was spinning not faster, but on an entirely different axis. Slipping thankfully away from the ridge, she collapse onto herself, grasped roughly from any serious injury by one of the citizens. The last thing her mind had conjured up was a lonesome thing that drained the last of her will to stand.

_You can try to save everyone, but who will save you?_

During the night, Asgard slept in eerie quiet. Though Eerika was among the silent sleeping, the palace was not so quiet. Time to time large blasts could be heard, billows like smoke, the debris of plaster and fine architecture going up in ruin. The changes made to the halls, alabaster and murals that hid the blood that Asgard was purchased with came to drift on columns of air that rose away from the Palace.

Fandral had died beside Volstagg, slaughtered within Himinborg without barely knowing the threat that they had stood against. Hours later, Hogun joined them, the fleet of Einherjar annihilated without much resistance... Odin was missing as were his two sons- the sole aids that could turn the tide now... Eerika’s plagued dreams fear that they would never return and were likely dead. She had thought at one point how Hela had arrived to Asgard. It was sure she had not been on Midgard before all of this and being that neither Volstagg or Fandral would have opened the Bifrost for just anyone... too many questions grew and no answer brought any hope.

The only chance she could think and had powered her for 12 hours, taking 4 groups of evacuees from the city, was that they would never be saved if they were all dead. If Heimdall could be hidden in the outskirts, they so could they. It would be harder, so many people slowly fleeing the city, but if the were not a single target, then perhaps, maybe, some of them might live to see rescue come.

Since that one moment, upon seeing Hela step off the Bifrost, Eerika had not allowed herself to think what may have happened to Loki and Thor or what state Odin lay in if they had not returned. Instead she bent her mind to think of all the places built and grown derelict that Hela would not know of and could be used to hide citizens. They were few and far between, but it would serve for a time. Hope would be that having returned to Asgard, unchallenged, that Hela would likely do what she did best; wage war to stand as ruler. Something Asgard had no stand against. It was already fallen. Which meant that seeing it as hers, Hela may very well leave to spread her influence across the Nine Realms as she was born, trained and breathe to do. Subjugation was the food she ate, blood filling the cup she drank and bones the throne she sat on... a throne that would be vacant until each realm was hers and hers alone.

So the Goddess of Death would eventually leave... and while she may want to rule all, a kingdom was useless if governing nothing but corpses... so long as they offered no resistance- no threat. They may very well escape simply because they offer no worth.

A world away, a man uses his silvered tongue to avoid the fighters ring, unable to leave if he wished, and unable to find comfort in staying; a torn soul.

A time split by light, another man arrives and finds, unknowing, a subject of his kingdom. He is reunited with kin, warrior and a friend from work; a shimmer of hope awakening.

A life removed, a woman ignores the stir in her blood, drowning her spirits with spirits. There is no honour in her blade and she does not ask for salvation from a haunted past; she asks only to outrun the sting of its memory.

A realm apart, what remains of a man battles his fear of existence. Locked quietly away, tired and apathetic, his brutal half has taken command to protect the weaker half; a consciousness split.

Gaze unbroken, a man stands ready to stem the flow of death itself. In his eyes he has seen the end of all and his life he is willing to lay down to protect the kingdom he serves, the people he protects and a world that stretches out beyond; but for a chance... a chance that it may continue on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are beginning to go down now!


	11. Chapter 11

Ruined. Everything was in a state of ruination. The length of Asgard’s reach had been crippled, its limbs removed so that the engorged head of it all could remain. Odin had chained her; for this? The opulent grandeur of the city, the epicenter of universal power, had been tarnished like a blade abandoned, but no more.

It was such a strange sadness, to walk those halls that had been erected after her isolation. Beneath, Hela felt the moan of warriors whose back this monolith of gold and light stood. They cry out for the future denied them, the ruler that Asgard deserved. How long had it been since her heel touched the soil of her birth?

That was the greatest insult Odin had inflicted on her. Her birthright had been denied, her very memory and successes blotted out from the annals of history. Not a one of them knew her name- none fear her; yet. All a matter of time, as good things always came. In these halls of stone that had been polished for effect, Odin had hidden her hand in the power _he_ took and claim for himself. 

Staring at the fresco unveiled she felt no regard for the father that bore her. He’d died a shriveled nothing of a man, unable to admit that his greatest achievement was the daughter abandoned.

“Follow.” She commanded, a deep tenor that rumbled through Skurge’s bones. She led him as if the palace was a place she had always known, but it was the power that every grain of sand or wheat exude. Because of it she knew every crevasse, and each nook. It was this song that drew her down into the vaults below, the last of the Einherjar in toe like a mongrel dog.

“Odin’s treasures.” Skurge’s own voice was a quiet thing, like a noise spoken amid a room too large to carry with any strength.

The false trophies and relics that held next to no power were all displayed like they meant something. Odin had given up true power for a decadent chair and obsolete governance- it would all make a nice throne to rule from when she picked up where she had been so unceremoniously stopped however.

“Want to see what true power looks like?’ In her hand flames flickered and flare. She look at the core of it, the power within and felt it burn her flesh even as she protected it. On the ground a link of runes that few would ever break by force was the sole barrier between her and that first step to correcting a world misled. The clawed hammer she called, smashed through the floor and dropping into the dank below, the whispers of the dead reach towards her.

Above, Skurge watch with what little light was cast, the Goddess of Death at home no mater where her foot took her. The dust of wrecked runes and colonnade settled and skeletal remains of heroes of Old Asgard rest; waiting. Hela walked over the armored bones of warriors, clad in regal armament even at death for a much larger, frightening corpse. Her hand stretched out in a manner almost lovingly, but he doubt such an emotion could exist without a heart.

“Fenris. My darling, what have they done to you?” Though the remains where long without flesh and sinew, they were chained down around neck and limb. Even years after the creatures death, someone had returned to tighten the shackles because even now they clung tightly around long, white ivory.

The moment broke and Hela lifted her hand and lit the entire space- it was massive. Had is been a simple crypt it would have housed the dead not for mere generations, yet this. An army reside below; Hela’s regiment wiped out by Odin when their commander was locked away.

“With the Eternal Flame, you are reborn!” The small flame, green, grew heavy and poured over her finger as it search out to revive those who waited with baited breath. A groan of air displaced, was immediately followed by the shuddering of life as it ignite in each body. Sheltered alcoves moved in the dark corners- and one by one, the fallen rose again. “I have missed you. I have missed you all.” A squad of large brutes gathered and stop in formation before their commander. Skurge’s view was not the best, but he could see enough that he was sure not a single person was going to be able to stop her.

Even as emerald light dimmed, a shining, sinister aura gathered in they eyes of a massive wolf; Fenris reborn. It stood proud, feet planted firmly and Hela’s hand reached out, stroking it like a child might a domestic beast.

And a beast it was.

Few things were so grand that they were commit to memory. When he’d been young, his mother was easily one of the first of such moments. Not always pleasant, large fingers around his arm which turned cobalt had been another... _this_ moment was hands down his favorite however. His brother, ripped from the ground in a fine, gallant even, fight that end with a trouncing Loki knew too well.

The smile did not leave his face, not even while considering how to get off this rock. It was no cell, but he was trapped nevertheless by circumstance and having that _creature_ living alongside him gave no comfort. The real culprit was indecision... stuck on Sakaar with nearly infinite options to escape, but he was still there.

Apparently he was as sentimental as his brother in more ways that was liked. Seven days had seen him successfully avoid the fighters ring, become ally enough to the Grandmaster that he was fawned upon- but distance dragged on his mind, now harshly, with Thor’s arrival. So much time the Bifrost had snatched from Thor, but the week was far more dire than all of that.

Hela. The wretched sister of an age passed and risen once more had not only thrown them both from passage to Asgard, but had stranded them. Any sense of location dictated nearly a 2 year travel at which point Asgard would long ago have fallen. More concerning was that it was not enough distance from his dear sister. None but Heimdall exist to protect the realm- and Eerika; both of them would be as effective as a pebble in a flood engorged river.

His conscience niggled him despite what his desires were. Good intentions did not sooth an addled mind it would seem and this killed his joy of Thor in The Hulks grasp, flailed about like a ragged doll.

The smile returned briefly. “It’s tiring being the brains.” He kicked off his chair and thought it high time to see exactly what ships lay in the Grandmaster’s control.

A city in decay, a realm torn asunder. Outside the boundaries of Asgard, people began to gather. Collecting each party he found, Heimdall placed them in confinement within a temple older than the palace.

Bound for a time gaining strength long denied like a water depraved man, Hela would only remain for another day or two. He watched her closely while she roamed about rooms and halls within. She fingering distractedly at books as she pass or pulling down statues. Serene and volatile were the only moods the Goddess of Death entertained and neither were for the good.

His eye also watched the other woman. Standing beside Loki from the start, she was a curious thing. Old by ways even Asgard would judge, it was because of this, his work was not cut out for him. Eerika snuck people out of the city under Hela’s nose and once outside; he would herd them. She was unaware her efforts suited his need, but it was clear that it wouldn’t gave mattered either way.

Two years he watched the woman who nearly was claimed by natural death. For months infighting had erupt between the usurper and adviser, bonded by the threat of annihilation. Power had been handed over to her, influence stretching into other realms for a singular cause. Loki enabled the woman, just as Frigga had before him.

Few things were secret from his sight and Eerika posed one such thing, but not for any effort of hers. While he could see some of the future and much of the past, he did not have the same Sight that the Queen of Asgard had. Of these occurrences to date, none of these secrets happen by chance. Each were an act of deliberate intervention and questioning his King and Queen were not one of his duties... the questions still remain however about a girl, a child then, hidden away in the cells and all but forgotten. She had been there so long he no longer brought her state of affairs to mind, until Loki unchained her to roam free once more.

“This way. There is safety within. Go.” He urged this group of people, each trip Eerika taking more and more from the city as if she also felt time was escaping them.

For all her work now and before, he knew the heart of this woman. Bending, but unbroken. Fierce, yet gentle, the Lady Eerika was motivated by the people for the good. Though she worked under a recognizable illusion, it was not a focus to hide her from his eye- but Hela’s he guessed. This pose the final piece of a puzzle incomplete. He no longer needed the rest to know what it was he saw there.

It was written in her undying sense of distrust paired with faith. In each conversation blown up that was mended through afterthought... something within her saw an imagine of the Jotun that Frigga had Sight to see, but was beyond Heimdall until now.

As for Loki, his efforts found focus in her hands. Something the prince never allowed. Days had been spent riled by her righteousness that rather then break or subvert- he accepted. Twice she had the upper hand against him and did not act maliciously. Countless times he had the chance to manipulate her- and did not.

While Loki assumed her gift of persuasion had not been used, he was horrible misinformed. It had been his only oversight from what Heimdall had observed. The prince had always been on the defense for the reach of her slight gift and failed to protect his very ears. A creature of logic and greater pictures, that had been what Loki had succumb to; reason.

Reason and a faith that while it had shaken- it never broke. His own personality demanded an eye for an eye and while Eerika remained steadfast, so Loki was equally bound.

Yet all these things were coming to a head. Either Hela would be stopped and again he would see _or_ bit by bit, the universe would be bathed in blood. A harrowing extermination of life on an epic scale. For this reason his gaze now turn to Asgard. Traveling down the length of the Biforst, his post of millennium, he would _steal_ Hofund and close her passage. There would be no chance of survival for any if the gateway remain open. 

His rage. That was what sustained him. His rage of the past, the present- future. Nothing gave him peace; no quiet to the fury. Sleeping within, Banner lay hidden, protected from himself. That was the curse of having such a soft heart- they felt everything. Each friendship born made him ache. Every battle fought caused outrage like failure instilled regret. Each thing when brought down to the basic emotion always traced back to rage. A hatred for any injury inflicted to those he love, the pressure of threats if not fought, and finally the guilt-ridden internal fire that failure distilled.

It was a very bitter drink.

Sakaar was a salve to all of this. Not for Banner who had fought to take control, torn between fear and duty. For himself, _the big guy_ , this was a rage he controlled. Each warrior he destroyed was a criminal. Every one he ran into the ground was one less threat to another. The scale was small, but even Banner grew quiet when he was not the threat. Rather here he was a champion! A champion fighter and he was the best. He had no friends to protect-

Silence in his mind reminded him that he _had_ one friend here. She was broken, and world wary like he was and while he had chosen the battlefield to drown his senses in, Valkyrie took a much less creative path.

She drown literally, all of her senses, in drink. Only when she visit him was she _less_ inebriated. The woman did not tell him who she was or where from, did not impose any restraint to the bond they share, and so he let her stay. She did not hurt him except that he knew she was killing herself slowly by making herself smaller. Who was he to judge? Flown so far that he’d hidden himself on this pathetic place.., but that was the citizenship here; the pathetic.

It was not just them anymore. The ‘gods’ from Asgard had come too. Thor he was happy to see, this man a worthy one to fight- a challenge. His brother he could do without. That one had a cloak around his motives, he dealt in the dark and in secrets- he hurt people and showed no sign of guilt of regret.

It pleased him that the _puny god_ had been brought down to a shriveled and feeble hole in the ground at least for a bit... these thoughts made Banner stir however and he let them fade away. For today and tomorrow, there would only be the arena and the champions quarters. These safe havens far from everyone’s problems.

Again, Banner stirred.

He was really starting to get comfortable with being chained up like some kind of pig to be placed on the spit. A small price to pay, but when one finds them-self face to face with a legend like those of the elite; The Valkyries? That just made this massive cesspool seem like the kind of place fate might drop you. Of all the places in all the universe, he’d fallen on the sole planet which carried a remnant; a kinswoman nearly. The vast army that Odin had accumulated in his earlier reign had vanished without reason or trace. Scroll wrote how their sole purpose was to hold back the very tides of Ragnarok and wasn’t that exactly what he was trying to do... That only one remained was a serious disappointment for many reason, but mainly because each and everyone of them fell in a single day- to the same woman that now stood as the ruler of Asgard.

Only one left and she was a drunk. Her skills were lacking, but perhaps she could be of use yet if all the alcohol in this quadrant of the universe could be hidden long enough. _It’s fairly probable that she already drank it all with how long she’s has been here_ , he imagined.

Seven days and this one had felt the longest so far. Thor was wallowing in pity like a child that a realm did not rely on but at all- it was almost not worth being the only good offspring out of three.

Squirming slightly in his bondage, Loki attempted with all futility to reach an itch up his spine. The little scuffle with Brunhilde, while entertaining, had to be thrown in her favor if he was going to leave this place at all. An understanding of universal placement, technology and his finer arts did little to assure safe passage. For that he needed Banner and he was trapped in his less pleasant form... so he need Thor to latch on to his plan and pull it together the way only his charm seemed capable of. Loki certainly didn’t have any good rapport with Banner or Brunhilde and she didn’t have a clue yet what he’d been doing for years. _Had_ she known, she very well might have killed him rather than simply truss him up; she did do a good job of that though.

His attention was drawn to the door revealing his three favorite people.

“Surprise...” Thor didn’t seem nearly as happy to see him as he should be. Rather than be greeted warmly as his non homicidal sibling, a container sailed through the air and struck him. “Ow...” _That really was not necessary..._

“Just making sure.” Brunhilde and Thor stepped inside the never once cleaned rooms she frequent by the smell of spilled liquor left to dry... Banner stood at the door, the linchpin in his plans.

“Hello, Bruce.” Loki greeted him, but the human side of The Hulk sheepishly came closer and questioned his motives in a very similar way to how he’d only recently questioned Eerika. He responded in kind with a polite, “It varies from moment to moment.” What little color Bruce had, that wasn’t powdered from celebrations outside, faded out. Loki wasn’t lying, but it was so like these people to assume the worst. Sure, he _had_ tried to take control of the Earth, he had also stolen the throne from under Thor’s nose, but really, what was that compared to wanting to kill off your insane sister?

Priorities people.

“He once turned himself into a snake,” Loki chimed back into the moment as Thor relegated a tale of some kind from days of old. “and he knows I like snakes. So, I picked it up and he turned back into Loki, and then he stabbed me.” His brother looked back at him and Loki could not help but smile. “We were seven at the time.”

_In all fairness, I was seeing how well my illusions worked and having them not been of substance, I didn’t expect the blade to cause any injury... what a child to recall such a moment._ He thought more about this and decided not to think that it wasn’t the first time he’d pulled such a prank and had it turn out poorly. There was no point ruminating about the past, but the traumatized looks on their faces simply was too fun- he looked away else laugh and likely get beaten unfairly.

He let them talk among themselves while he waited for the best opportunity to let them have even a remote chance of success. As their plan was currently ‘start a war, steal a ship and travel through the ‘devil’s anus’’... that part he surely was not so confident in. That it seemed Thor had intel that he did not, and that it was going to get them a lot closer to Asgard then previous predictions, was a major plus. Time enough to actually prevent damage rather than just picking up the pieces that remained-

“May I offer a suggestion?” His moment came finally, and he continue despite the explosion of glass behind him. The distrust filled each of their faces, but it was only there because he gave them the one thing they didn’t have. A chance- well, that and keycodes to The Grandmaster’s fleet of pretty toys that no one was using at present...

Letting them chew on that, his mind settled for the first time in this long week. That was the ill begotten side-effect of having to do so many good things... _When was the last time I had to_ save _someone?_ Whatever it was did not come quickly to mind. The Foster woman had not been impulse, but it had not been a plan of his much either. Her worth was only in that Thor valued- loved her... Which left it really being Thor on the frozen wasteland he should call home. Both then and now, Loki was going to have to save someone against their own nature. Thor had been trying to ignite war with all of Jotunheim, galvanized by a much haughtier personality then. Eerika’s situation was much more controlled, but more likely to end in death if he hadn’t already acted to curb her noble idiocy...

The smile outside and within fell away as Loki considered their chances of success; his version of it. Each extended minute that they delayed, increased massively the loss of all Asgard. And that was if they survived the clearly unstable gateway colloquially called ‘the devil’s anus’...

When was the last time any sense besides thirst reach far enough to be taken note of? Hundreds of years she had sat with her head submerged in whatever could shut down well, everything? Outrunning life seemed to require you either stop giving a damn about the world- or go so far that you found a world not worth caring about.

That was Sakkar. The literal last stop before a collapsing piece of the universe, went to shit. It had everything she needed. Not a soul that knew her, cared to find out, and enough liquor that she could preserve herself in a jar could she find one big enough to crawl into.

When had it all gone wrong? It was what she thought of when looking at the actual son of the King she had abandon after the fall of her brethren. Each and every single one of them fell in one day to that murderous firstborn. That was likely why she heard the calling. She could have sworn the calling had died along time ago, when she had. Now it was singing through her chest, bones vibrating... Either it was Hela’s release or Thor that brought it back to life, but it was persistent; ceaseless really. Enough time had passed that it didn’t bring regret and guilt up, just rage.

Rage for an entire fleet wiped out of existence without a real fight. This crown prince, Odin’s chosen son, was not likely to win this battle. She was sure they were all going to die... and that was glorious. Death on the battlefield, win or lose, the prize was a long withheld peace. It put more than just a little pep in her step, even when manhandling the second prince. She was loath to call him that, but adopted or no, Thor called him brother and so the God of Mischief continued to breath. So what does one do with all this energy, the calling singing through her being? Start a revolution naturally. It was going to be glorious. Dangerous as they wouldn’t believe, but glorious all the same.

She would give everything to have Hela brought down, and better if her hands could help speed along that witch’s demise.

Prone, face up, paralyzed by his brother’s ingenious machinations, Loki admit he had this coming. Too proud to ever tell Thor the stupid amounts of pain he suffered for it, it brought him a bit of amused agony. He did have a habit of causing such pain himself, so this was only fair... In fact, if Loki wanted to think of real pain, it would be the stab Thor had inflicted.

Oh no, it was not physical strike, but harmful all the same. That twist of the blade in his heart; and he could never explain it. While he chose not to change, to remained the God of Mischeif, that did not mean that all along, he hadn’t been exactly what Thor had hoped from him...

_Oh, that stings more than I thought._ Loki tried his very best to ignore that shrill scorch of electricity taking the place of blood in his veins and the fact that he was getting very hot under the collar. _Nope, not thinking about it._

His greatest and most deliberate ploy also hurt him the deepest. That was the price of being what Thor could not. All of his thoughtful deceits, the games, the performance a true art form. It was beautiful only because it was believed. The injury was every action he took for the good, knowing how it made him seem, the forceful hand Thor could not become. Each time Loki overstep to rule, every action while on the throne pushed the blade a little further. It wasn’t until those he loved began to lose faith that it really hurt him all the much; that twist of the blade inching towards his heart. The cold thing that is was.

For years after learning what he was inside, Thor and Frigga has been the singular force that fueled him. When she fell, willing by his actions or no, part of him died with her. That had been the first time he’d even felt the threat to his life really. Lying on the ground, placed there by his brother was both the greatest prize and deepest wound. It was Thor’s unbending choice to be upright and noble that Loki willingly chose to be the underhanded bastard that he had to date. Their father had managed to play both of those roles all on his own, but his brother was golden and all things fair. It hadn’t always been like that; Midgard changed him. Jane Foster had changed him.

_Maybe it really- is a Midgardian thing._ Even this thoughts were becoming jolted and harsh with the prolonged duration of his torment now.

The women of Midgard: Prone to opinions unwavering and while Lady Jane had been entirely convinced of his evil, Eerika... she had become a source of fuel that he had not expected. After the bonds of family began to crumble there had been zero thought that any individual would be stupid enough to look further into his double-dealing. How much she was actually correct about was unimportant. If anything it was worse if she _didn’t_ know anything and chose to trust him...

_The honorable are all cows to slaughter._ And he meant it.

Unable to hear or see a whole lot, Loki was quickly brought back to the present when a familiar individual stepped into view. Krog, an alien made entirely of stone, looked at the station Thor had placed the implement of his prison. He then eyed Loki with doe-eyed naivety. Curiosity or pure dimwitted education made Krog look at the fob closer causing Loki to shout internally with hopeful joy that any sense would free him. An attempt to actually show the desperation for freedom- and he was released. Instantly the pain stopped though it still felt as if lightening was riding his nerves.

“Hey man, we’re about to jump on that ginormous spaceship. You wanna come?” Loki’s grin was massive. Not only to _not_ be in the continuous shock of a lifetime, but the offer that he was going to broach anyways provided to him.

“You do seem like you’re in desperate need of leadership.” That was a statement of the obvious if looks spoke any truth.

Korg responded in a way that Loki was in no doubt of the intelligence that freed him. “Why thank you.”

_Oh, I have so much hope in this endeavor..._

Cursing Eerika for the horrible sense of honor that seemed to infect him from too long of exposure to her good nature, Loki look over the ships available to him. They really did range from the smallest of personal crafts to gargantuan star-ships that could ferry hordes of people- The kind of smile Eerika would have described as ‘boyish’ touch his features, pure delight, though not for the plan he had. That hadn’t changed since it had come to mind, but _how_ he was going to carry it out was sure to drive her into a fit of outrage that was just too good to allow slip his grasp.

_If we don’t all die in the next 24 hours, I will have to keep Thor and Eerika separate. The pair combined..._ Loki shuddered at the very thought such fastidiously upright individuals would try to force on him. _Definitely separate,_ he decided and let the grin carry him onto the ship named ironically, The Statesman. 

It burned. Each forced step to run, every breath to take burned as Eerika holler for everyone to prepare. It was no longer a simple escape from Asgard. Something vital had changed. Rather than just allow the citizens to cower in fear from Hela’s return, squadrons of Butcher’s came flowing over the city, into the forests. They were hunting the people down in ruthless efficiency. In only two days, four of the groups she’d been trying to evacuate had been attacked, almost half captured in each incident. Hoping for better luck and a different route, they had come face to face with a tactical front. A two-prong maneuver with one group of enemies blocking the pass onward; the second preventing retreat. 

“We knew this was something that could happen. When they come close, everyone scatter widely, don’t bother trying to keep the path I’d intended, it’s no use now. Scatter. Don’t look back.” Eerika stood at the rear, no fighter, but carrying a blade anyways. “If you are captured- don’t fight it...” She wanted to tell them help was coming. Part of her wanted to lie and say it was no use to fight once caught, their best chance was to hope a prison was what awaited them... her gut assured that they were all going to die though.

Either having heard her or coincidence alone, Hela’s minions rushed them. It took everything, feeling every single persons instinct to flee- to fight it. A few broke off, unable to resist and were the first casualties.

“Go!” Like a firework, the group of about 50 burst. Eerika herself chose to have trees run interference being that she was smaller, hopefully more nimble. Panic powered her legs which ached from days of walking and never enough sleep to be restorative. She’d stopped being hunger days ago, eating only when people forced it on her; they made her slow down. Now she tore through the woods, seeing a few people in front of her and hearing the crashing of heavy feet behind.

Screams echo, bounding off of trees making it feel like the sound came from everywhere. The footfalls behind her did not dissipate and knew with horror she was being pursued. A quick glance back confirmed her suspicions which nearly ended with her colliding with a tree. She grabbed it and used the momentum to slingshot around it, but her feet couldn’t keep the momentum and accommodate the dip in the ground which had been filled with leaves. She stumbled, managed to stay on her feet, but it had cost her.

Yanked off her feet, Eerika felt herself fall, but was held up by the same hand that grabbed her. The warrior smelled like a damp cave, armor unkindly treated from wherever he’d claimed it. That was the extent of her awareness as she was pushed back into another tree, a blade rising up. Acting purely on adrenaline she’d, thought for sure would have run out by now, she dropped her weight, narrowly missing being cleaved.

Dragged back to her feet, a large man from her group came from behind and hit the warrior with a massive branch of a tree. It shattered apart, Eerika ducking to avoid the debris. The hand never released her and she used the blade sunk into wood to her advantage, slipping below it and breaking the strength of the hold.

Unable to fight off the second offender and hold her, she was released. “Go!” She screamed, voice hoarse and scratchy from thirst, lips cracking with her shouts enough that they bled.

“Not without you.” Equally filled with gratitude and horror for his stupidity, another butcher caught up with them and she knew they were no longer in a fighting chance. Avoiding a few widely swung fists, both took off when the chance arose. 

Wishing she hadn’t dropped the blade because of its weight, the truth was that it really wouldn’t have helped her. She didn’t have fighting skills whatsoever and her hands were busy trying to pry the fingers off her, even as they pushed her into the leaf covered earth. No amount of twisting and desperate cry were going to save her and all she could think was that prison would be better compared to what instinct said was going to be group execution of any man, woman or child caught.

She hated that the pain of being struck down made her cry; even under the circumstance tears felt like self betrayal. One more thing she didn’t have control over. It was the breaking point apparently and she could feel it as she was dragged off the ground, hands bound now.

“It’s OK. It’s going to be OK.” The man, Halvad, tried to console her shaking form while he still remained face down in the dirt. His voice was so steady compared to hers, both of them winded. He believe his words and tried to calm her. He didn’t see of the blade already on the down-stroke...

She sobbed then.

Unabashedly,

Uncontrollably,

but mostly she was undone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get that a lot of people don't comment, and for the most part I'm totally fine not being judged out the ying-yang, but really? Not a single word of constructive criticism or even troll-induced commentary? I thought for sure I'd get something to complain about and have fixed (Let's be honest, editing is not my forte- and sometimes spelling... or pacing...) Even if I messed up my research someplace, Marvel is a huge base to consider, please let me know.
> 
> But be gentle? I am writing about our beloved Loki after all.


	12. Chapter 12

This- was not what any hoped for Asgard’s future; not a single, decent soul that wished to continue living. Drawn in like fish in a net, the second wave of citizens was gathered together. Skurge watch them, this group quieter; except for the unsettled feeling coursing through him. The blood of the first still stain the ground where they would be forced to stop. Forced into feeling the weight of their own lives, the death of those before, and future of others if they did not please with their words.

“Asgardians, some misguided soul has stolen the Bifrost sword. Tell us where it is, or there will be consequences. Bad ones.” Guilt made his articulation sharply. Hela had made it clear by example what was going to be expected of him today if the people could not be made to give up Hofund... The same fate awaiting even if they were ignorant of such knowledge. Again, imploring internally as much as he demand outward, his order rang out. “Well?”

Unanswered, the quiet murmur of the youngest children was all he could hear beyond his breath and the heavy beat of a heart pounding in his ears. Mothers muffled their weeping cries with their arms or wrapped them in an embrace normally too tight to find comfortable. It was this brief moment that his eyes scanned over the people, that he picked her out.

He would pick her out anywhere. Not because he knew of her protection or the manner of her dress, but the furious look on her face that stare through him. For the inferno that raged underneath, the exterior was placid numbness. Whatever Eerika had lived or seen since he last saw her, guise or no; it was a deep scar on her spirit.

What got him was that despite that, she looked at peace with her choice, even now; where he felt hollow.

“You.” A long arm and extended finger singled out a woman of the crowd and Skurge’s insides turned into the consistency of slim found in a pond. He knew exactly why she was picked too. Eerika stood up front, face stained with dried blood with that obstinate look of hatred- and Hela want to crush that. Destroy the few that rallied and riled the weaker ones, and all resistance would become dust underfoot.

Dragged forward because she refused to walk to her execution, even now, Eerika did not sell him out. She could hope to seed discord, have him thrown in with their lot as a servant directly under the last ruler, but she didn’t. He might have felt better if she had. No, instead Eerika was dragged, wearing the face of a girl he liked, until she knelt at his feet.

He wanted any reason to not kill her. If a miracle or distraction came, it would have to be now... Just as expected, when Eerika was thrown down, the people shouted their outrage and fears. Taking the strongest of them bled them out. They didn’t know who it really was else he assured the outcry would be deafening... perhaps it was better they did not know.

“Well? Executioner?” Nonplussed, Hela gave voice to his pause in a threateningly tranquil tone. Waiting diligent with the aura that someone _was_ going to die; and it was up to Skurge if he would be among them.

The ax in hand was heavy to begin with; now he had trouble lifting it all.

“Wait!” A shout cut through the crowd though he didn’t bother to look from where it came. He watched instead Eerika’s head snap to the voice with horror, because she would have died protecting Hofund... it was clear she did not know and learning someone _did_... “I know where the sword is.” Risking everything, the equally brave as stupid man stepped forward, agony on his face. Eerika’s expression shifted to shock and his own sigh of relief went unnoticed as Hela drew closer. A grand smile that did nothing to shield any from the triumph rest there, which the man cower.

“Well?” The man told her about rumors of Heimdall in some place, beyond the city boarders. Each word made the air feel charged until he finished and Hela turned away. Her immediate departure threatened more than just Heimdall and his whereabouts, her butchers following her trail. She as soon as told, where Heimdall was exactly.

“Leave quickly and pray wherever you go, she cannot find you.” Skurge whispered and did not look down.

Looking up from the ground, Eerika stare as if woken from a dream. Every insult she could say remained unspoken as she drew herself up, shaking her head.

“There is nowhere to go... you’d better run along, Skurge.” Her words came low and without hope, but he did as asked. He left them behind, Hela having no more use of them and if she returned without Hofund? Well, they were all as good as dead anyways.

Helping her stand proper, Eerika surveyed the people. She was shaken by emotions not entirely her own, but the force of Loki’s focus, which she was equally glad and burdened to still have. Softly, others thinking she spoke to them all, she gave warning to the wind and hope it carried.

“She has found you, Heimdall. You had better be ready...” For this one chance, she looked over the city which lay empty and she hadn’t lie to Skurge. There really was no place to hide in all Asgard... So she gathered them together, eyes bent on a one percent chance. She would take them to Himinborg, all of the nearly 60 people captured in total. Being chased now, she hope that he would seek escape as she did, and would meet to flee this forsaken place.

If he could escape and make it to her in time.

Standing in the remains of a dilapidated ruin, more dust than air clouding sight, Hela seethed. Of the word expressed to her in fearful derived honesty, this was the very place Heimdall had occupied. _Had._ It was abandoned now, though how the insufferable man had moved on before she’d even learned of this place. His sight was clearly leading her about by the nose- it was an open act of rebellion that she would see snuffed out.

_I will send him to Odin in Valhalla and let him be the bearer of news that Asgard has fallen._

The long, black spires in the walls dissipated at her will, walls crumbling around Skurge who moved to avoid injury. Even without being able to see her well, a shifting image like a mirage, he _felt_ her ire as it transmute through the air and into his lungs.

“Tell me, Skurge. What do you see in this place?” Acrid was the sound of her voice now.

“An empty ruin.” She nod along at his apt, but shallow description of what was present there.

“Bravo... and that means?” The fire heating up her blood leached any warmth out of his.

“That Heimdall left, and Hofund with him.” He responded.

“Brilliant.” Turning now against her own executioner, she may merely beat him or outright kill him just to vent her frustrations. Yet, just like the last miracle he asked for, he was answered against any hope or reason.

A reverberant clang shook the columns, more of the supporting walls falling away and with a curled lip Hela stare at the city she had just left. Again the sound came, rhythmically repeating itself, each note driving a thorn further into flesh.

“Go, Skurge and do not disappoint me. Protect the Bifrost and kill anyone that does not hold Hofund.” She paused then, a smile pressed onto her face. “And kill the one with it along with the rest.” 

Hurried on her heels, driving to the tune of a gong within the palace, Skurge knew this was going to be the last stand of the people on Asgard. Sure that Hela would win any contest of strength, skill and killing intent, that sound was the first thing to give him a sliver of hope. He’d heard is often in his service to Odin and that was why Hela no longer hid her murderous intentions. It marked the arrival of the ruler of Asgard. 

Someone was challenging her right to succession. 

Standing on either side of the pillared path to the Bifrost, Eerika met Heimdall for the first time. She had never spoken word to him in her earlier years, fearful of him then. It seemed that fear had never really left her as she looked on in apprehension.

“Greetings Lady. I’m afraid we have no time to remain here.” Heimdall broke the nervous calm. In the air the last ring of the imperial gong died leaving a weighty silence in it’s wake.

There was no mistaking that he knew who she was. “I’m glad you still live... and carry Hofund?” He nodded, sight bent on Himinborg far down the other end of the Bifrost.

“Naturally... We must get the people safely away.” His demeanor soften and she realized that rather than condemn her for all the actions she’d taken to date, aware as she guarantied it, he asked for her help. “Feel free to use those runes of yours.”

Still managing to be surprised by his keen observations, she nodded in agreement. “I will not spare a single one if it will get us out of here.”

He didn’t wait any further, needing Thor’s gambit to evacuate the people. “Good. Take up the rear, don’t let any fall behind.”

Not that she needed such a warning, he had already moved to the mouth of the Bifrost, calling the people close. With only a few words to them, he filled them with the vigor for this last dash to freedom, tired as all of them were. The group, maybe 150 at most, descended down the Bifrost at a hurried pace. The children were either pulled from their feet or dragged when their guardians did not have the power to carry them; a fervent atmosphere surrounding them as they go. They only made it halfway across before what little hope they had was extinguished.

Standing guard at the far end, somehow hidden until coming close, a dark shape came forward.

Fenris, the wolf and mount that Hela once rode to bring the nine realms under her control, blocked their passage to the observatory.

“Go back!” Heimdall’s orders carried to Eerika who now was forced to be the front and take the lead. That command once uttered sprang Fenris to charge them, terror taking hold as the group surged to escape tooth and claw. Closing in, Heimdall’s shout to go on was drown out by gunfire.

Above, a craft not of Asgard opened an all out firefight against the beast. His assault stalled and focus on the ship gave them precious moments to recalculate their options. Though Heimdall ordered the retreat, Eerika was forced to remain, exit from either side no longer open to them.

Skurge, leading an army of Butchers had cut them off, removing escape. His voice carried easily despite the cries of people, the crash of waves and a battle between fur and ship. “Heimdall! The sword!” Skurge demanded, not seeing any way for this to end well. Powering rune-stones by force, a buffer of illusions stood as the first to fall at the Butcher’s sword. Shots rain down on them also, slowing their encroaching pace, but it wasn’t enough.

“We are trapped here!” Eerika pray her own voice was enough to reach the far end to Heimdall.

His attention was bent towards the palace, worry marring his features that few could look long enough to take any note of. It was quickly amended, eyes back on the bridge; the people need protecting. “We must cross now! To the Bifrost!”

Nearly pushed from the bridge, Fenris snarled and slashed at the offensive barrage out of reach. This chance they try to seize, however the creature would not fail it’s master so easily. It ignored with gnashing jaws the ship in the sky, focusing on it’s purpose. To kill the one that bore Hofund.

At the opposite side, Eerika was being overwhelmed. Illusions clash with the warriors, only a single strike wiping them out, but it was a small barrier between them and the people and so she kept it up until- A lull fell over the bridge as a something slipped from the ships hold, dropping down with a horrific sounding slap. A man lay sprawled over the bridge, illuminated from beneath. The wolf crept to the body, more curious than fearful, to sniff, but rapidly lost interest, engrossed with Hofund once more. It had failed to note the course of green running under the skin, pulse very much present. This was it’s undoing.

No longer a regular man ever seen before, a massive green creature rose up from behind as Fenris crouch to lunge- it was caught by the tail and dragged back, a howl of surprise followed by threatening growls. Hackles raised, teeth barred, the green man was encouraged by the display, wrestling the beast and landing a firm uppercut. Stunned wolf step back and taking advantage, it was dragged from the bridge into the water.

Despite all this, Eerika was on the brink of choosing to die by the sword to fling herself from the Bifrost. The Butchers had eaten through nearly every projection she had- she was saved not by an ally with sword or the green man, but by the landing of the craft on the bridge. Killing any that were unfortunate to be under it, an impossible sight greeted her eyes enough to shout.

A Valkyrie, fighter trained for battle against Ragnarok of all things planted feet on the Bifrost. Music play and fireworks lite the sky as if a performance and not a battle for survival. Eerika’s excitement caught, those behind her also recognizing the woman from her armor alone.

Brunhilde felt the song in her hit a crescendo; she was home. Her feet and bones and returned to where she belonged. The piercing slice of the dragonfang cut the air- and then Hela’s forces; smile plastered to her warrior face. This was where she needed to be all along, but taking back some ground was essential now. Pushed so closely together, pinched from both ends, people nearly slipped from the edge, held only by loved ones.

No longer able to see clearly or speak, Eerika could not communicate as she gasped for breath, people pressed that tightly together. Heimdall continued the fight, Hofund not just a key after all, but he was only one man. Eventually his efforts fell short, knocked down as The Butcher’s advanced on him. His saving grace was a most unusual aid.

Stepping in beside the fallen guardian, an unknown person point a gun forward, even while it still smoked.

“Hey man. I’m Korg. This is Miek.” Miek waved from behind, gesture missed entirely. “We’re going to jump on that spaceship and get out of here. Want to come?” Confused by this person, Heimdall look back as a loud noise drown out all other sound.

Every soul on the bridge look up to the sky- an even more unlikely savior that Korg. Descending as if from the very clouds, hands wide as if to embrace, Loki stood in utter joy. He was resplendent in horn, seeming to float towards the bridge like angle of mercy.

“Your savior is here!” The ship that has crept from the battle fog and firework smoke, stunned all; including Eerika. She is so completely overjoyed that his antic made her smile stupidly while struggling to keep the stones going, eyes watering like an idiot. He hadn’t come alone however, a horde, ragtag band of mercenaries descending on the Biforst and began to fight. They were armed to the teeth with champion weapons claimed from Sakaar. “Did you miss me?” He asked, then “Everybody on that ship, _now_.” He addressed Heimdall, but the extra emphasis on ‘now’ was a command to Eerika, hidden in the crowd and liked to entertain death rather than flee it.

“Welcome home. I saw you coming.” Heimdall was all too aware of the why and hows, but Loki grin, pleased and ready for a fight.

“Of course you did.” Both turn to the butchers moving in, the minions of Hela an uncountable threat, but it was a hard fight ahead. Each was exhausted for various reasons and the only help Eerika could offer was to clear the battlefield before-

Thunder rumbled out a cloud cast sky. Above the palace lightening sear down, cleaving part of a terrace down. Many stop and watch, stunned by the unnatural display; knowing. Only a single man would call forth such a force and apparently he’d been in the palace dealing with the Goddess of Death all this time. 

Helping to move the people along once more, Eerika began practically shoving people towards the ship, eyes catching that memorable gold on green. It was the first time she’d seen him proper. He wore this stupidly pleased look on his face as lightening leaped out, branches arcing towards them on bridge.

Thor, landing in a cloak of electrical charge, arms of lightening repel any close enough in striking range. Decimating the minions of Hela, he single handed began to turn the tide in their favor. Emboldened, Eerika continued to shout for the people to move for a brief moment before seeing that lightening is arcing towards her- the stone in her pocket threw off a spark.

Horrified she dug into her pocket to throw the stone away- however out in the open its own charge connected with Thor’s energy. The runestone exploded before she could throw is away, shrapnel of rock embedding in her hand, chest and shoulder. It was enough that it brought her to the ground, guise slipping away as Loki’s rune cease to exist. No-one, not even those also struck by the shards, note her sudden appearance, all bent on boarding the ship. 

Behind, holding the bridge those left to fight, stood bonded. A Valkyrie cut enemies down without hesitation, Heimdall and Loki stood beside one another, moving almost as if in a choreographed dance around the other. Thor, he stood at the head of them all, a beacon of hope that likely few had until everyone came together.

Seeing this, Skurge found himself on the cusp of alliances made. He didn’t doubt that this fight was likely going to fall with Hela standing victor... yet he had not felt nothing but despair in her service and guilt. He had chosen the wrong side; even if they were the losing side and so he slipped in among the people, cowl drawn over his face. All he wanted was off this planet before Hela can find him- though it would surely be a quick death if by her. 

Half the people of Asgard had boarded the ship and the regiment of Hela’s risen pushed back to the the state they belong; dead. Commanded to the ship both as a leader and the rightful guardian of Hofund, Heimdall stepped away from the front lines. The hope being that Hela can be bound to Asgard if not stopped entirely.

The calm before the storm settled in, a stolen reprieve that each knew will not last long enough.

“You’re late.” Thor turned a sullen face to his brother expression lighting up despite his current injury and predicament.

“You’re missing an eye.” Loki was more worried then he would ever let on, but the reprieve has already ended.

“This isn’t over yet.” Brunhilde look on at the source of all her woe. The song which had previously been an orchestra of energy within, had become silence. It was like the energy of each was nothing but vibration and now so close at hand, they canceled the other out. The stillness was palpable by Thor and Loki nevertheless as the three siblings stood once more. The reunion was not touching, Hela’s clothing still smoking and charred from her little brother’s attempt to disarm her.

“I think we should disband the Revengers.” It was such a strange thing to come up now, on the fringe of going down in history as a kin-slayer. He didn’t want anyone bound by a cause that they didn’t believe in, though he also knew that each one was fully invested in this.

“Hit her with a lightening blast.” His brother’s suggestion was so plaintive, but it was the most damage Loki had seen anyone do to her. Thor’s retaliation shut that down quickly enough however. “I just hit her with the biggest lightening blast in the history of lightening. It did nothing.” Loki made an expression any youngest sibling might when their suggestions were ignored.

“We need to hold her off until everybody’s on board.” Valkyrie had eyes only for Hela, but Thor looked back, people still streaming on board- Loki caught a flash of yellow and long dark hair, keen to return to the threat at hand. Their sister was virtually upon them.

“It won’t end there. The longer Hela’s on Asgard the more powerful she grows.” Thor was pretty much explaining that this was a suicide mission. “She’ll hunt us down. We need to stop her here and now.” He looked at his sister then, a touch of pity for her that this is all she wanted. No amount of family bond was going to deter her. There was no family bond their to exploit. To rule Asgard she would do anything- his own thoughts caught up with him there... A sickening stroke of genius chilling him. “Asgard’s not a place. It’s a people.” He was explaining to himself more than his kinsmen. “This was never about stopping Ragnarok... it was about causing it.” Both Valkyrie and Loki glance at him like lightening had clearly damaged his brain beyond help, Thor’s eye falling on his brother. “Go to the vault. Surtr’s crown. It’s the only way.”

Understanding was instant, tinged with a healthy dose of skepticism. For all the effort Loki had put into stopping the end of Asgard, it was lost effort. He found it insanely funny that when he told a certain someone about this, how absolutely maddened she would be... the best part coming when he explained that for once, it wasn’t _his_ plan.

“Bold move, brother. Even for me.” And it was true. He hadn’t thought of it and tearing off towards The Grandmaster’s ship behind, he failed to note that he hope for a glimpse of yellow, only to find none.

“Shall we?” Thor asked, just as deserving in this fight as Valkyrie.

“After you.” She gestured to him like a soldier to a king. 

“Oh, please.” Hela interrupt both, streaking towards them and hating every moment that slow down her progressive view for the future before her. Overhead The Commodore flew passed, smoking yet, and in a bad state from a poorly judged landing. It carried their hope of survival, a man titled as the God of Mischief.

“This is madness.” He spoke to himself, that far out of his comfort zone and in no position to know the outcome. Not this time. Despite this he was half exhilarated and half sure he’s going to die.

Within the cargo hold of The Statesman, Skurge watched as Eerika herd people even now. She’d been willing to die holding her secrets. Had labored for the people, had even protected him; had respected him- spoke to him as an equal... These people he’d been trained to protect, and this powerless woman was doing more than him. His conscience was eating him again, seeing red leach into the low part of that yellow cloak; she’d been wounded.

Rocked, countless people falling to their feet, the ship tilt as it was struck from underneath. A siren begin to howl. The Statesman no longer pulled away from the Bifrost. Stuck, black spires pierce the underbelly of the hull, immobilizing it to prevent escape.

Hela no longer wanted survivors.

Butchers began rushing to claim the ship- but his conscience was not longer conflicted. He tore the covering from his head and stood on feet that proudly bore him. Leaping from the ship, right on top the butchers, he began to mow them down shouting, “For Asgard!” each strike filling him up.

_This is what I’m talking about!_ He all but laughed with himself, firing shots from the weapons he’d pilfered as items came through his post.

Hearing was not believing. See it was all that Hela required however. Ingratiated servants that no longer toe the line were useless. She was nothing if not forgiving however, death the price all pay for sin. This was her domain, a realm she alone rule; the Goddess of Death. Who was she to prevent him from embracing his deepest desire? So, twisting out of strikes made to subdue her, a spear loose from her hand and soar. It made it’s mark.

Skurge, pierced through the heart died within a breath; death as quick as he pondered earlier. He didn’t even feel it claim him, a flash of pain and then- nothing at all. His act however freed The Statesman and it began to lift away. Those who watched noted in their memory forever his heroism. A legend born which each would pass down, a man that had tasted betrayal and spit it back to honor his pledge and duty.

That was all Thor needed now, feeling in his feet a shudder that warn of his brother’s immediate success. There was no going back now. “You want Asgard? It’s yours.” Dropping his hands, he let a new anxiety wash over him. He stepped back from Hela, haggard and exhausted, but she was not gullible enough to buy that she’d won all of a sudden.

“Whatever game you’re playing at, it won’t work. You can’t defeat me.” They all knew she it right, but infuriatingly, Thor smiled and she knew she had missed something. It couldn't be enough to hold their lives to this side of creation thought.

Thor made a face, brows lifting without any sign of confrontation in him. “No, but he can.” His head bobbed, a gesture to look back at her kingdom.

An explosion rocked the palace, a section crumbling into rubble. Shock-waves make the bridge and the light within flicker; a bright fire rose up from the scraps of gilded gold and Hela’s eye widen. She knew what she was witnessing and uncontrolled fury fill her. 

The end had come. Ragnarok.

“No.... NO!” Ready to be the sole surviving heir to carry the name Odinson, Hela turned that rage on her brother and the misbegotten wretch that seemed to escape her genocide of the Valkyries eons before. She would rectify that right now. The brutal attacks were barely blocked, her hand driving them back, feeling their pain as bones shook and muscle scream for release from the continuous tension.

The crackle above, warn her too late and crushed into the bridge being torn asunder, it finally gave way. The waters below cold and dark. Surtr, the implement of Asgard’s fall loom large over the palace, growing in height with each passing moment. Sizable sweeping arcs of his sword obliterate entire sectors of the civilian homesteads that a week prior people had lived in. Thousands of years of creation and miles of landscape blaze in fire and ash. Injured, Thor and Val could only listen to Surtr bellow his curse against Asgard.

“The people are safe. That all that matters.” She said, watching impressed at the destruction while dismayed by it.

The Statesman was beyond reach now. It bared his people, the hope and opportunity for the future he destroyed here and now. He never once thought that he would be what cause Ragnarok, and it stung. But Valkyrie was right. “We are fulfilling the prophecy.” He replied, the ache of his removed eye a growing throb he was finding trouble ignoring now.

“I hate this prophecy.” Beside him Valkyrie watched the ship sail then watch the greatest bonfire she’d ever seen. Her king chuckled beside her for all that they’d been through, saying “So do I, but we have no choice.”

She could feel her connection to Asgard as a land strain to the point of wanting to break, but the connection remain because Asgard as a people still live on. In the distance The Hulk, previous wrestling Fenris, rage about the city. Seeing Surtr rise, his energy to fight only grew, feeding on the chaos. “We need to let him finish.” Sailing through the air, he leap an inhuman distance- to latch onto Surtr’s face, pounding the giant viciously. “No! Hulk, no! Stop it you moron!!” Thor was shouting now, exasperated horror touching his voice.

Surtr reeled back, but was unharmed, causing more damage in his surprise that willful destruction. Still The Hulk fought, clinging on, attempting to rip out a horn when the giant grabbed him. Surtr hurled him away, crashing close by, but The Hulk stood on his feet, offended by the rough handling. Smoking and stunned; then just royally pissed. The fight was going to continue if not stopped and Thor screamed now.

“Hulk! Just for once in your life, don’t smash!” The Hulk looked like Thor just asked him to kill puppies. This look of shock that anyone could ask him to go again his very nature, was the mad one.

“But... big monster.” He point a massive green finger childishly again at the fiery deity. His voice was soft, expression similar to a boy whose favorite toy had been stolen by another kid.

“Hulk, Let’s go.” Valkyrie tried to reason this time and did better than Thor to reach The Hulk. He did however look back though, like it really was a fight he wanted to keep having, but then caved.

“Friends.” The Hulk groaned, admitting their importance and wearing a sullen face, he picked up pace, grabbed the two and hauled ass, landing on The Statesman before he can think otherwise about fighting Surtr. He landed with the grace of heron walking through a glade and place them down just as gently, hearing from far off “I am Asgard’s doom!!!”

Korg and others watch from the open hanger. The horror on everyone’s face worried him and he try to make it better, expressing thoughtfully, “The damage is not too bad. As long as the foundations are strong, we can rebuild this place. It will become a haven for all people and aliens of the universe-” Surtr drove his sword into the earth then and like a final trigger, Asgard detonate. Light and heat ripple outward, shaking the ship. Shocked exclamations of confusion voiced until the light dim... Nothing of Asgard was left. “Nope... those foundations are gone. Sorry.” He walked away a little embarrassed, those close at hand watching him go in stunned silence.

Among those observing the loss of his homeland, Thor stood deeply insecure and perturbed that such a tactic had been needed... that maybe something else would have been enough. “What have I done?” He knew that nothing else would have stopped Hela however... for her to fall, Asgard need fall with her.

“You saved us from extinction.” Heimdall stood beside his king. Crowned or no, the rulership of Asgard fell on Thor’s shoulder. “Asgard is not a place, it’s a people.” _And they still stand, united, because of the efforts made today. The future continues to have a chance to blossom into something great once more._ His quiet reverie would not last long. The guardian of Asgard’s people and Hofund did not rest until death claim him, and the night was long yet.

_Oh, yes. This was something I could get used to,_ Loki thought to himself. All his life he had been subject to the fears surrounding his birth, his life choices. In one open act as the savior of the people of Asgard, and all their previous worries generally melted away. A child was even brave enough to give him a wooden toy he cherished. Loki then won over the mother by changing it into an intricate miniature of himself with smile to match the child’s; a boyish smirk that a mother knew to be full of mischief.

Reeling from the events of the last 2 weeks was... difficult to process despite coming out on top at the end. Much of Asgard’s people had been lost to Hela’s executions and during the hunts that had occurred, but now there was time to heal; mend... The purpose of this little tour was not only to situated himself as the people’s champion, but to locate Eerika whom he’d failed to see since the bridge. So many people aboard the ship, clustered together made it hard to navigate.

Eventually had saw her, or rather that cloak of hers which a mother and child covered themselves with. It was stained over the shoulder and for a moment- a fraction of a second, something far colder than his natural disposition touched him. It was short lived as the blighted woman in question came to the pair, even still tending to the people, but unharmed.

_She will run her self into the ground long before death takes her,_ he swore, but no longer concerned with her welfare confirmed, it was time to find Thor.

This did not take nearly as long as searching out Eerika. His brother stood apart from the rest and even from a distance he could feel Thor’s uncertainty. The choice to allow Asgard be destroyed was devouring him even now, day saved.

“It suits you.’ Loki told him. Thor looked long in a mirror. He was hardly admiring himself though.

Hela had been a brute in every way the word could be used. It was easy to imagine having no love for Odin, but not even sibling bond had stayed her hand even the slightest; proof by the hole which once an eye rest.

Sheepish about his appearance, something Thor even maimed needn’t ever worry about, was amusing. It was still humbling to witness however that all his achievements did not return him to the boastful brother of before, full of impulse. “Perhaps you’re not so bad after all, brother.” He touched the eye patch, the vacant space beneath strange feeling and sore yet.

“Maybe not.” Loki admit, his own version of a sheepish expression now on his face... the truth was that even such a comment said in jest, was a salve to his spirits Thor would never know about.

“And if you were here.” Thor lifted a soap dish, palming it firmly. “I might even give you a hug.” The dish sailed and Loki caught it making a slightly disgusted face.

“Do we have to hug now?”

The pair, brothers, smiled like they had not since years before, when all they had known was affection for the other. It was time to turn back the clock. 


	13. Chapter 13

Pressed with knees against a wall, Eerika waited with an expression like it had somehow insulted her family- and like she was waiting for one more such insult before smashing it to pieces. Unfortunately that was not that case; it would have hurt less than what she was about to do. 

Turning the long, twin pronged instrument in her hands, she was getting ready to begin pulling shards of stone that had embed into her shoulder and arm, courtesy of His Majesty, Thor. The panel on this particular wall was highly reflective, nearly mirror quality aside from small warping here and there, but it was enough to do what she was going to. There was nothing left to do, but begin... easier said then done.

Sucking in an angry breath herald the first wave of burning pain that crept into her skin, draining that warmth from her bones as she dug around. Through the instrument she felt both soft flesh and stone pieces that eyes could not see. The first lump she dropped on the ground beside her, muted slightly by the blood around it, made her realize that this was much harder then expected. Doing this to herself was madness and after only ten minutes or so she grimaced against the heat and discomfort that grew, rather than ease. Exhausted while barely having done much, she rest her head against the wall. She recognize quickly, she wasn’t going to be able to removed it all in one sitting... a strong scorching wave ran through her, sweat already pouring.

Stuck inside her own head, the man that came to see her went unnoticed until he was upon her. Having done a good job this far to avoid anyone of Thor’s acquaintance _and_ questioning alike, this was a set back. She didn’t want to draw more attention to herself than she already did, but apparently sense were dulled when all you could feel was searing pain; almost like the body didn’t want you to dig around your own insides. 

“Uh, excuse me?” Eerika nearly jabbed herself with the tool, spinning around pale and dizzy even though she sat.

“While I’m not that kind of doctor, I can help you with that probably better than you can... would you mind?” Unable to turn him away without making a weird scene, she sat on the cot she slept in, shoulder bare and bleeding.

“I can’t complain with the help. This is hardly the easiest task to do by myself after all.” She replied, getting ready to be dug into again, but he seemed hesitant when he look at the wound itself.

“I don’t even- what did you do? Catch a falling building?” Having handed the tool over, Eerika looked at him- and recognized him now for the fact that he was not a citizen at all. This was the green man who fought with Hela’s beast- and coldcocked Surtr.

“You! You are the man that fell from the sky!” She exclaimed rather surprised. Sheepish, the doctor laughed uncomfortably and began fishing for shattered rock. “Uh, yeah. That was me. You saw that, huh?” His smile was uneven and modest.

Nodding with interest she questioned him more. “What realm do you come from? You are a strange warrior.” Banner laughed a bit more and cringed when she flinched. “Sorry, sorry... and uh, I’m from earth- Midgard you’d call it.” He told her.

Her face became slack then, not only because she was astonished he said he hailed from Midgard, but because she now remembered that he had arrived beside Thor; someone she wanted to avoid until a better argument for her serving Loki could be expressed. “You are not from Midgard... I am from Midgard and no such being like you has ever been born on Earth.” Banner looked surprised and stopped digging for a moment which she was grateful for. “You’re not Asgardian?” He asked.

Shaking her head, Eerika tucked her hair over the other shoulder when it fell loose where he was working. “I was born and raised on Earth in its infancy. My mother was of Asgard, but my father- he was of Midgard.” He grinned like this made him happy for some reason and she wonder if it was because he was feeling very out of place on this ship.

“Wow, that’s amazing! That explains why you are a little easier to understand than those two.” She didn’t understand that, but let it go unchallenged. In turn she asked the big question. “You said you hailed from Earth, but I have never seen one such as you before- you changed. How did you do that or have Men grown to such heights from last I visit?”

“Uh, no. That’s just me... I had an accident at work and now- whenever I become angry I become the big green guy.” Her brows lifted rather high at hearing that.

“Angry? Now that is a skill I could use.” She said rather loudly, missing the look of horror/confusion/ and amusement on his face.

“It’s not that great, but it comes in handy sometimes. Ready?” He asked, unwilling to inquire about her preference towards anger and begun to work. It was not long before he dug too deeply and she hissed, teeth bared.

“What kind of healer are you?” She questioned, wondering about his skills and he apologized, repeating what he’d said before, _I’m not that kind of doctor._ When the pain lessened she allowed him to continue, biting on a wad of clothing else she throttle him.

“So long as you apologize, she’d forgive you for maiming her.” Forced to keep her head low with the cloth in between her teeth and with golden colored eyes, she glanced at feet in her view.

The next voice made her almost recoil in horror. “I have heard from others that you assisted in helping those escape my sister’s wrath. We need strong Asgardians now and you have my gratitude.” The blond head nodded along with his sentiments, but before she could dismiss Thor to check on others, the ‘doctor’ waylaid her plan entirely.

She wanted to kill him.

“She’d not actually Asgardian. She said she’s from Earth.” Turning slowly her expression show quite plainly that he was lucky she did not become green when angry.

“Midgard? And how is that?” Suddenly his inquiry was not as light as before and she cursed the entire living royal family. Loki for bringing Thor and mostly, because she assumed it _was_ him, and also for bringing the ‘doctor’ with very limited skill.

“As I had told the doctor before... I was born on Midgard and raised there- returning when I was young and living there the rest of my life.” Eerika squirmed under Thor’s attentive eye _and_ Banner’s torture. Her words were clipped as pieces of rune accumulated on a cloth laid out. She vowed that must be the reason Loki had allowed this. To see her squirm; he did seem pleased about it at the very least.

“I see. I am grateful for your efforts, Lady Eerika.”

Carefully, she lay her hands on her legs, knowing with that, Thor knew a lot more about her than he’d originally let on. Standing, Banner backed up abruptly to give her space, almost dropping the tool he was suing to carve her to pieces.

“Are you? I have a feeling that is not entirely the case.” Facing him eye to eye, she watched Thor’s expression dip back into curious, heading lifting back in surprise. One brow lifted far higher than the other, his head bending back to holler behind him. 

“Heimdall! I did not know you had a sister!” She frown as the man in question stepped out from the shadows like a creature made of nightmares. _I will kill you, Loki,_ she promised. This was not how she wanted to tend to the affairs of having helped a usurper keep said stolen throne. 

“I do not have any brethren, Your Majesty. The Lady and I share no blood.” He claimed, golden eyes on hers.

Thor did not believe this coincidence however, looking between the guardian and herself. “How can that not be? She looks just like you.” At which point everyone but Thor looked at him like he was mad. Besides her eye, nothing did she and the guardian of the Bifrost share similar looks over. “How do you come by such eyes?” His attention, returned and Eerika, was put in a difficult spot now. Partly because it could open an entire can of worms, but mainly, because it wasn’t something Loki had ever asked. It made her nervous for some reason.

“Neither my mother or father had such eyes.” She began and just as she feared, Loki gave her a sidelong look that was too intense for her liking. “I acquired them when I was young after eating fruit my mother had planned to bring to Asgard.” Only Heimdall looked like this story wasn’t new and Eerika was sure she wasn’t going to get away with saying nothing more of it. “My mother’s name was Idunn and she tended the fruit of the world tree. She brought the apples which Yggdrasil bore to the god’s and goddess’ of Asgard to maintain their youth amid other tasks... after I ate an entire batch, their hue took over my eyes. I have aged very well as a result.” She explained.

Loki head tipped back like his brother’s had, not having expected that answer at all. He had assumed her gifts were tied to her eyes in some place, even thinking that maybe she required to look at one for her gift to work... but not in his best efforts had this come anywhere close to anything he’d considered. He rather look like he’d been struck with an anvil and Thor seemed impressed for all that mattered to her.

Loki stated quite calmly, “I thought that was a myth.” And she looked him straight on for the time since Asgard. They held the others gaze even when she spoke to the rightful heir to the throne. 

“Your Majesty, Thor... I have two counts of transgression against the throne that I wish to amend and seek forgiveness for.” Sore, heat radiating from her injuries, Eerika stopped short of the much larger of the two brothers. It was actually unsettling, but authority figures seemed to bring that out in her; Loki being the exception.

“I will hear them.” He said, leaving her to confide her actions to him.

“The first, is that I did knowingly serve the throne, serve your brother. That he had disposed your father... I will not bore you with excuse-”

“I know that.” He cut her off, her expression running blank. “Heimdal has been filling me on much of what happened while I was not present. My brother, is not an easy man to manage, but you served the kingdom- not the ruler. It was expressed that Asgard’s safety and people you worked to improve, and for that I can’t hold you accountable. It’s most like Loki blackmailed and threatened you anyways.” A shocked laugh came from her.

“Now, brother. That is hardly fair.” Loki stated and she continued on to the second transgression. Not pausing or holding back, Eerika slapped Loki as hard as she could with her good arm, his face snapping sideways. Not only Thor, but also Heimdall had brows that could have vanished into their hairlines.

“That is for being late!” She hollered at him, Loki righting himself with a hand on his jaw. “The second transgression is my abuse of a royal member of your family.” She lifted her chin, standing straight again. 

Thor leaned sideways towards his brother, this smirk on his face like at some hidden joke. “Oh, I like her.” He said and Eerika looked at Heimdall for answers only to find his eyes closed, listening only. “I think your actions for Asgard and even against Loki are redemption enough for any mistake made.” He was all joy and mirth.

“Really? She is going to strike your royal brother and you’re not going to punish her?” Her mouth dropped open in shock that Loki would even suggest it, but Thor laughed.

“Are you kidding? She made you behave yourself and that you aren’t defending her proves that you strong-armed her. I think it’s only fair she returned the favor?” Thor glanced at her as if _asking_ if that was right.

Loki walked away without further argument, Eerika watching him go because while she had been furious at how long he’d taken to come back- he had. Seeing him then had broken her heart just as easily as he’d put it together. 

“Don’t let it bother you. I won’t let any harm come to you over him.” She grinned uncomfortably at how easily he was taking her association with Loki, helping him rule for as long as he did. “How did you manage to rein him in? I have been trying for years.” He leaned in like Loki would otherwise hear any secret she had to tell.

“I’m afraid he does not have any bond to me to exploit, being ‘old as Ymir’ and not family. I nearly forced him to kill me on more than one occasion... but I was more handy alive to make his job easier, than dead.” She sighed, a wry smile of days that would never come again- the very place they had happened gone from all existence.

He looked at her long, then grinned his own secretive smile. “I should have known you had Midgard in your blood... Few on Asgard would strike at Loki without fear- the times I have seen it have been women of Earth- and Banner...” He paused in thought, considering her ‘dual citizenship’. “Being that you were born on Midgard and raised on Asgard, you have a rare understanding of both worlds... I have thought to bring my people to Earth and instate New Asgard there.” Running a hand over his head, he still didn’t sound sure about the plan. “Ever thought of a job in diplomacy? When we arrive I think we will need a diplomat to make a place for the people there.”

Eerika looked back at Banner who purposely ignored her for examining the cot she would return to be ‘healed’. Even when she look sidelong at Heimdall, who still hovered with closed eyes, no readily available assistance came to her. “I would be honored. I don’t imagine it would be more difficult than what I had been doing before.” Her tone touched onto darker notes, but lit with amusement.

“Yeah...” Thor made a face then, but said no more then, keeping to himself the reminder that Loki as a whole was not welcome on Earth by more than one faction of people. “Rest well, Lady Eerika. I think we may make for Earth- well, home for you.” His smile as he turned to leave was touched with a chill, knowing that he had to create a home for his people. The entire conversation was surreal and that she escaped unscathed was insane. She actually watch him wind through the people, speaking to some, until he vanished among them.

“Thank you.” Banner said, coming up behind her.

“Whatever for?” She asked confused and he grinned from ear to ear. “That’s not from me, that’s from the big guy.” Her face screwed up further, not understanding their was a very big difference, but she nodded anyways. Banner _and_ The Hulk were delighted in her treatment of the God of Mischief.

“It seems things have worked out regarding your efforts,” Heimdall all of a sudden chose to be vocal again. It was only in looking at him did she realize just how others must feel about her. “That said, I will leave you to be tended to. I have things to discuss with you regarding the future of Asgard in days to come...” Serious and grave, Eerika did not miss that whatever Heimdal had to speak after was important indeed. “I will find you when you are finished and mending. Until then, Lady Eerika.” The nod of his head marked his departure and he follow in the same path as Thor and Loki before him.

“Are you sure you aren’t related?” Banner asked, and she sat down again to be carved again, cloth returned to her mouth- she pulled it out quickly again.

“Not at all... you didn’t come and find me by accident, did you?” He looked surprised- and then thought about it more.

“Ah, no... Thor had been questioning Loki about his nefarious work on Asgard and you were kinda thrown under the bus.” Her question was not answered, not knowing what a bus was.

“I have not been thrown under anything.” She explained and he quickly corrected the turn of phrase.

“No, no... he said that if he was guilty, then the person that helped him the entire time would be doubly so.” He looked back at her injury to avoid what he thought was be a rather furious rant.

“Let me guess, this conversation came up after he’d been away and once you showed up?” She asked and he looked up, curious at the accuracy of her statement after some thought. “Yeah, I’m getting better at figuring that one out... don’t let him fool you though. He’s better than he lets anyone know.”

Banner’s expression was highly doubtful, picking up the tool again to yank the rest of the rock from her skin. “Not so sure about that.” He said.

The following week made for poor sleep and while mending, bruises the likes she had never seen on a persons body before, it wasn’t a surprise. Especially when she hadn’t been in a fight at all during the escape from Asgard. That being said, it felt better than the sawing of her skin anytime she tried to move it before so, small victories.

For now, the arm remained pressed to her chest for the wounds to close. Which was the strangest thing. Not the injury, but suddenly being without anything to do. For two years she had been in a state of hyper-focus, busy either with work or tied up managing Loki’s adventurous decorating habits. So, what did she do now? The people where no longer her duty, they had been saved and a proper ruler instated...

From behind her, she heard the growing murmurs of people and found all too quickly the source. He had that effect though.

“Greetings, Lady.” Heimdall stop and she wonder if it was a gesture of kindness or if she was his intended target.

“Heimdall. What brings you to mingle among us regular people?” She smiled and he seemed lighthearted enough to find amusement in her words, returning a smile his own. It was entirely inhuman looking on him, always a stoic man, but the expression did look good... after a bit.

“My duty has always been to protect the people of Asgard... it has hardly changed.” He stated and she couldn’t tell if he was trying to be light or no. “You had taken on that duty for a time yourself. What did you think of it?”

She was quite surprised by the question. “... I don’t think my job was nearly as dangerous or even remotely as long as your tenure... You certainly instill more fear in enemies than I could.” Eerika said, genuinely flattered he’d thought her work anywhere near to his own.

“That is up for interpretation, I suppose.” His response was quick and he took a few steps, waiting for her to follow, which she did. “You seemed to act no matter who you thought you would make an enemy out of.” His sidelong look meant he wanted _her_ answer for things and not his view of them.

“Alright...” She looked straight ahead, slowly pulling away from the people to speak easier about things. “Honestly? I didn’t see a reason not to.” Eerika looked at him pointedly. “Loki was- intolerable. Yet he also had every reason to be cruel and hard to the people. He could have been insolent- yet he choose to do right. Your eyes saw everything I’m guessing... so you know as well as I do that the greatest lie he told, was the ones he told _to_ himself.” She dared him to say otherwise. Instead he focus elsewhere.

“You are correct about my Sight; and I _did_ see everything.” It sounded like a threat. It _felt_ like a threat, but not against Loki. “You needn’t be concerned... I do not judge you. Rather, I thank you.”

Switching from being defensive to bashful at his words, talking to Heimdall was akin to emotional whiplash. “Oh yeah?” She wasn’t convinced entirely.

He laughed then, the smile becoming more natural looking. “The God of Mischief is many things, difficult the easiest to describe every aspect of him,” She made a face like she couldn’t argue that description. “However, I have questioned before his plans and methods, it seems I must agree that what he desires are not more different than you or I.”

She was surprised to hear this. No one spoke so plainly of Loki’s better intentions. He never allowed anyone to see even a hint of them, so it wasn’t anyone’s fault but his own. “Anyone can change for the better I think.” She looked back the way they’d come, eyeing people go this way and that. People alive because of Loki, this she had no thought about. “But I don’t think he ever had a bad heart... just maybe a broken one.”

This more aptly represent the truth than any two speaking of the God of Mischief would come to however. “I’m glad you feel it as such,” Though his words were gentle and kind, something drew her attention back to him. Her nerves piqued by something unsaid. “I have something that I would speak to about and it is of great importance,” For some reason her breath seemed stuck in her throat. “Something is coming. Worse than any fears of Ragnarok or death caused by Hela’s hand even.”

There was nothing else to do but ask, “What have you seen?” Her response instant. Not a single doubt a threat exist, Eerika could feel the weigh of this burden on him for one reason alone.

That if he was mentioning it to her, they were going to need all the help they had to stop it.

“Their are places in the universe where beings of great power exist. Titans of strength and power... you in fact had already begun to search this answer out, though you did not know it was even a question that need one.” Heimdall’s voice was a severe and chilling tone... it was worse than Loki’s touch. “Why did Loki take the Allfather’s throne and begin to train an army?”

“There was a reason then...” Vindication had never tasted so sour.

“There is only one chance to stop this coming threat... few beings have the ability to see what is coming, few still that know to look. My nature demands that I search for such threats and until Ragnarok’s end, I had been blinded from visions beyond it... we have little time left.” His admission of his shortcoming clearly injured him.

All the feeling in her drained away. Either it pooled in her feet or seep out into the air from every pore. “What has Thor said of this so far? You must have a plan if you are recruiting me.”

A look of pity- of sorrow she did not know or would ever understand the depths of, touched his face. Serene resignation.

“There is nothing the King of Asgard can do to prevent this... _He_ is coming.” He could see the hundreds of questions form in her head, each more dire than the last. They would never have the time to touch upon them all.

“Then- why are you telling me this?” Eerika asked almost angrily.

That expression of his remained still. “Because you can.” Point blank, she felt like she’d been struck. Not by any physical blow, but the kind of shock that stunned one senseless. “I- cannot coerce you.” He explained.

“Are you kidding me right now?” She was instantly exasperated, even while she felt like the edges of her being were pulling apart.

“No.” Heimdall looked over the people now as she had. “For the ones that you and I love, and have sworn to protect, a sacrifice must be made... and I feel you are as duty bound as I.”

“What kind of sacrifice.” It was no question. It was a demand that she had on very good account had every reason to think was more than she wanted to give.

“One that I would not ask you provide if I wouldn’t also... and if that alone were enough.” He stated plainly.

A choked sob came out of her. When exactly she’d become so distressed, she couldn’t have pointed out. “Why?... Haven’t I done enough?” An entire promise made to her seemed cruelly cut short.

“Yes... and why I have no right to coerce you. I can only ask.” Her face fell, heartbroken and furious all at once.

“You already know what I’m going to say, don’t you?” She cursed, and tears rolled. Heimdall wore a look of sadness for her. Had he more time, he would have waited; would have given all of them more time. Not a single such option exist for them. Fate was cruel that way.

“I do, but not for any gift of Sight.” He stepped close to her, blocking her from view and saying words that would bind her more tightly than duty or fate. “You love him.”

“... oh god...”

In horrifying fashion she learned all she needed to know. There would be no need to wait or think things over though Heimdall would later demand it. He had told her indirectly that he knew the extent of her feelings for the Prince of Asgard. That she would always act for his benefit, but worse of all... that whatever was coming would take him from her.

Ugly, brutal, clarity struck her in such a manner that she wept like a child. She was glad he’d chosen to stand where he had as a result. Her head slipped into her hand, fingers pressing hard into her forehead, lips pulled back from her teeth almost like a smile gone wrong...

_My heart is pierced by cupid._

_I disdain all glittering gold._

_There is nothing can console me._

_But my jolly sailor bold._

That was the thing about Sight, or visions, or prophesy. They seemed to always come in riddles or were only understood in hindsight. Ragnarok had been like that.

“She knew...” Eerika looked up slowly, voice void of any warmth. “Frigga... because I told her. She tried to steer me away from this, not lead me to it like I thought... That’s what I’m missing, isn’t it?” Eerika’s eyes bore into Heimdall’a now, and the same feeling of being searched was one he newly discovered.

“I cannot say for sure. Yet, I believe whatever she wanted, neither outcome was her choosing.” He had not reason to lie, but understood only as well as Loki why it seemed a kindness to tell them. Heimdall could not afford her such a kindness though.

Mouth agape, she wonder what other future could have been. Likely this threat coming would have happened no matter, but this other path? The one abandoned... would have hurt much less. That she was sure of now.

_I have been ruined by love... living this- half life in search of love._

_All because I ate fruit of the world tree, only because of that could I live so long... could survive,_

_To find what I wanted, that to lose it would destroy me, surely..._

She recalled the smile Loki wore when watching him wonder about a few days after Asgard’s destruction. The people outwardly showed their gratitude and he drank it in like a man starved. He’d been so pleased and strut about the ship-

...

...

...

_My Jolly Sailor Bold..._

She was such an idiot, and only after thousand’s of years was she coming to realize it.

Quiet in a room Thor had given him custody over, Loki lay on a bed, arms tuck behind his neck, ankle propped on a knee. His foot turn in halting circles, rhythm broken when his mind stray onto a uneasy subject. That was the problem that ran with having people... individuals that one had been forced to consider as a friend.

True to her nature, it had taken him days to realize that Eerika had spun illusion to hid an injury- because it would draw attention to her. His brother had gone to see every injured citizen and considering her hand in his own ruler-ship, that was not surprising. Instead he caught her red handed- literally.

She could run about doing the work only a light elf might tire them-self over, yet she was not and tired. It had been once such moment, over extended which he had come to berate herself for that she dipped a hand in the collar of her shirt and pulled it away red. Naturally the only option was to fix the issue at hand.

Her guilt ridden conscience.

That had been the easy part. Get into a discussion with Thor, sway the conversation a bit and then- hang the scapegoat out to dry. It took a bit to bring to light that she’d served as a ‘hindrance to his own rule, and automatically painted her in bright light, a marked savior who feared retribution and thus a healing hand...

The entire incident was hilarious. Except that slap, _She has a strong arm._ His smile was bright recalling it. Didn’t see it coming at all though he really should have. Eerika had a habit of being violent, but only on impulse. That slap had been the final seal of approval for his brother, and she got off free as she should.

_So, what does she and Heimdall need speak about in a quiet corner of the ship?_ That wasn’t even the thing bothering him.

All too well, Loki had a gift for understanding what he saw. Peoples motives, outcomes- his chances of success and failure... all very helpful things. This ‘incident’ did not add up however.

Eerika and Heimdall had no time within the span of thousands of years to communicate. As a child, she likely would not have paid him much mind and duty was the only thing the guardian of the Bifrost seemed to lose any sleep over... but what he saw transcend the confines of time. A bond exist there.

Loki saw it in the way each spoke to the other, as if both had a share of knowledge in the other. Heimdall was not one known for long discussion, but he was also the most animated Loki had ever seen- and Eerika... With him she was a guarded woman, quick to anger. Yet under such a brief conversation that Loki could not hear without risking being Seen... he watched her shoulder her pride and show emotions he’d only ever caught in secret.

And then Heimdall had shielded her from view. It could have been simply for her benefit, and it may have been so others might not see her distress. But coincidence was a word the less educated used for moments that were anything but coincidental... oh, no. It was entirely more likely that Heimdall had protected her against curious eyes. His.

Idly, Loki dropped his head to the side, thumb running the length of his index finger as he did when in thought. It was one reason he often kept his hands in loose fists... to hide that anything at all was occurring behind the scenes of his carefully manicured expression. His thumb stopped moving and he brought it up to press against his lips.

He didn’t like what was taking shape in his mind.

_“I don’t know... I was never told who they were or even when or where they would be. I simply was told I would find them and they I... and together we would ‘sail’ through Ragnarok.”_

Those had been her words then.

“Well, Heimdall would certainly qualify as ‘worthy’ now wouldn’t he?” He said. Loki had even once offered to help her find this person she had tortured herself over. As the only, other soul that knew of her existence in those cells, Heimdall, a bleeding heart in all honesty, it was so clear in hindsight that only he fit all the qualifications of Frigga’s promise made.

Someone that would save her. Someone that would free her. Someone that would survive Ragnarok beside her... Someone worthy. Yet this set a thorn in his side and he recall advice that had at first been unhelpful- and then very much the opposite.

To a mother you show love. A sister respect. A friend your mind, and a lover your heart. The first was a given and only one women would he ever consider such. The second he had every reason to second guess due to Hela, but as both he and Eerika were raised by the same mother, she could also qualify as such. Against his better judgment, she had become dear to him... frustratingly so even now... So why, not matter each role he _could_ place her, did each rile against his nerves?

Why did it even matter?

His frustration grew then, another puzzle piece settling in that alienate him from the answer he was looking for.

_“If a lady can’t be put into any category, it means that she is of the latter two, and either a friend or lover.”_

“Alright then.” He said, hopping from the bed.

He stood tall, bringing to form a coin which he’d seen on Midgard before. One side of the coin he assign ‘friend’ and to the other, ‘lover’. It was a child’s trick, a method he’d used when young to figure out his brother before it became an easy pastime. The gimmick was simple; flip the coin and which ever land upright were true- except that wasn’t the trick.

Loki flipped the coin in the air, it spinning end over end rapidly until it return to his hand, fingers closed around it. See, the trick wasn’t how the coin landed in the hand. No, it was the response you had to something being arbitrarily dictated as true. The things that were true always felt absolved while the things that weren’t, well those ones you ignored for being a lie.

He’d always told the best lies, ones that most didn’t figure out until too late.

Seemed he’d gotten too good at it...

And fooled himself.


	14. Chapter 14

Patience was a mature mans dedication. To wait for something without internal strife or outward discomfort... and Eerika was _none_ of those things. Not patient, a man, without internal strife or outward discomfort. Nope. Not a one. From any onlooker that dare to linger long enough, they would note the clear tension in her shoulders, severe frown and this distant stare like recalling some ancient slight. They would not know, but it stem from the difficult to swallow, and little sense, what the guardian of the Bifrost had given. Not without trying to decipher it once alone which was impossible. No surprise either that when he finally did show up, early by way of the time they’d agreed upon, but late by her impatient standards, that her mood was not sour; it was rotten.

“Greetings Lady.” He said as he came near. Long gone were the days of golden hue armor and frightful helmet. Now he dress like any other citizen, yet that didn’t do much to deter the awe he stir when about. This awe had ceased to affect her.

“I think we are beyond all that now.” Even she heard the sound of her voice, this harsh and subdued aggravation that had been eating her for days now.

“You seem eager... I assume that your previous desires have not changed then.” He didn’t dare ask. It was clear from the blank look she gave him.

Odd was it for him to be treated so- normally, that it boarder on strange now after eons of reservation holding many back. “I’ve trying not to scream and murder people because you demanded I ‘think clearly’. You know as well as I, that my hands were bound the second you mention any threat let alone one of the- magnitude of what you had.” Working the frustrations that was running through her veins, she flex her hand open and shut to disperse some of it.

Heimdall wore a tired smile, at least attempting to allow free will for all it seem to matter. “We have much to discuss and little time for plans.” He wanted to start right into things which she was equal amounts grateful and terrified over. It show in the drop of expression and an unnatural stillness in her limbs.

“Before anything else- tell my about the incident on Midgard. I had the opportunity to know it and chose not to.” She asked.

Eerika and he sat down, the same space from before that was easy to hide within and easier to see if or when any came near. “It is a good place to begin,” He said, eyes far away to see the past rather than just remember it. “Having lost his position and subdued by his brother, Loki slipped from the edge of Asgard’s realm into a distortion in space. Where he end was a place far away and ruled by a, still quiet then, Titan. Thanos; a denizen of a world no more who live only because he was exiled before his home fell... This is the threat that comes barring down on us, even now,” Having a name to the menace, Eerika tried to imagine what face to put to it, but nothing was right for the future unraveling around them. “Being as talented as Loki is, a bargain was struck. Thanos would teach some of his skills to Loki and in return, the prince would reclaim an artifact from Earth... the power to manipulate minds and control them was a ruse unfortunately. Thanos shares power with no-one.”

Burden with knowledge, Heimdall wished such an event had not occur. It caused much damage in ways too many to number. “Rather than merely teach, Thanos had turn part of Loki’s mind... he was in no more control than you have had over your fate these long years I’m afraid,” The admission hurt to hear, but she remained quiet, unwilling to slow the thunder growing in her mind. “Brought to earth, manipulating the power of the very artifact Loki was sent to claim, there was nothing to stand in the way immediately. Frigga however had seen her son, searching for him once lost and beg Thor reclaim him. I wonder now if she did not see some of what would happen... Despite the efforts of earth’s best warriors and Thor, much damage was done though it did end with Loki’s capture- and the break of Thanos hold on him. The prince did nothing to claim his hand being forced or beg for clemency.”

She was not surprised by that and suddenly a moment forgotten bubbled to the surface. “Frigga knew... She wrote a small muttering which I found and it tell of the end of the universe. I had believed at first she saw the edges of this dimension, yet after considering it longer, it was clearly not.”

His golden eyes consider her words darkly. “My sight has never been omniscient, but this news does surprise me. May I ask what you read?” She told him and he nodded along, eyes shut to connect with his vast library of events, all store within his head. “No warning of Ragnarok, not in those words... I fear you are correct about Her Majesty’s foreknowledge of events. How much or to what detail, I cannot know.”

“Irrelevant. Now, bring me up to date. What exactly is coming our way and what is our plan?” Heimdall chuckled at her bravado, feeling her internal conflict. She was always fueled with impatience, and eye for the future.

“Let no one ever say that being only a Lady of the Court, did not also beat a warriors heart,” Eerika chose to roll her eyes for all it would benefit her. “In little more than a months time, this craft will be over run. In events unchallenged, everyone aboard dies in fire if not by the sword.” The blatant honesty sucked the air from her lungs.

“This Thanos is so strong that despite all present and capable, he would still prevail so easily?” It sounded impossible. White show around the gold of her eyes, still unbelieving while trying to accept it.

“I am afraid so. All noble deaths, but dead all the same and none to remember their attempts to save what remain of Asgard,” He paused then, allowing her to absorb the weight of what would be if they did not act; could still be but for a small chance.

“But we do have a chance. This can be prevented?” She wonder is her voice sounded like the beg she heard.

The first and only time Heimdall would speak anything close to a lie, was then. It was a lie by omission and only to save this person the terror of knowing that she was but a single pawn... a single pawn, and if even one of them failed; all was lost. Instead, he chose to be kinder than fate demanded and let her believe her hand would be all the sacrifice needed; that no other would bleed because she chose to for them.

“... Yes, a chance exist. Perhaps you will curse what path you have chosen till now, or maybe you will embrace it. I fear with knowledge both would end in a similar manner. The highest costs are always paid by those that should never have to... That said, I do have a plan-”

“Wait.” Eerika put a hand up, feeling the pull of something in her brain telling her that this was like a deal with the devil, rather than just this man. She wanted assurances, something rarely offered, but possible with him. “Before you divulge this plan of yours, I want to know. I want a guarantee,” A tongue ran over her lips, stubborn nature kicking in. “Because this is going to claim the both of us I gather, but _he_ lives. And there is no other way than this single chance?” She couldn’t even say his name, she felt it would break her again.

Heimdall nod his head solemnly, and raised a single finger, a faint smile pulling at his lips painfully. “One... And I will personally ensure his life. Follow what I have seen, and Loki will be spared along with most of the citizens aboard.”

“And Thor?” She asked.

“The King will survive also... I will not dishonestly admit that it is the very nature of your affections that make this possible. You are more important than you will ever know in this plan. Few will make sacrifices greater than yours and the length of your suffering is thankfully far shorter.” His words were hollow in her ears however.

“You can’t tell me how I- or you... I know I will try to prevent it.” She explain. Hearing her own death and what it could achieve, too terrible a weight over her heart. There was no way to explain knowing when you would die, who would do it... it would never feel real until with surreal clarity the future played out as predicted.

“A similar trait you share with _that_ one. Willing to fight even when the odds lay stacked against you.” The truth stung, and both wish it didn’t, Heimdall walking a threat bar rope that threaten to snap.

There was no avoiding the futile longing or trying to shrug off feelings in exchange for numbness. She’d already tried in preparation for this conversation. Stabbed repeatedly by cupids forsaken arrow, Eerika finally allowed herself to feel everything. It twisted her face, the mix of joy and sorrow unable to be separated from her features. Hating even now the weakness of crying, she hide behind her hands, body shaking.

Tongue in cheek she looked up eventually, not hiding the devastation ruining every sacrifice she’d made this far to find a life worth living. So she smiled, sweetly, on the brink of death saying, “What do you need me to do?”

Confirmation often brought a sense of completeness to a mind in turmoil.

_Well... it would seem I am late to the party,_ Loki thought.

Sitting behind the glass of a second level that overlook the general space which the survivors of Asgard would mingle, a disguised illusion keeping tabs on the little secret couple. They were cloistered close to the other, muttering about things that because it was Heimdall, Loki wasn’t easily going to be able to uncover. Whatever they talk over was more intense than the prior time even.

The illusion pause with the immediate focus turning to sight alone. It was such an expressive example of emotions that he couldn’t pick out just one. A tear stained smile, so much driving the euphoria within that it ached. Eerika sat on the fringes of completeness and misery enough that the pieces of her would be impossible to see if blown away.

It made him wonder what exactly the definition of ‘worthy’ was in his mother’s vision of the future. See, there was this nagging vexation at his recent discovery. Having taken into consideration that only Heimdall could know of her predicament. When Loki released her, Eerika had been on the very brink of death. So, had Loki really altered her future at all? Or had he really saved her life when Heimdall failed to step in?

There was actually a turbulent swirl gathering about over the whole thing. The sole person to know she had been locked up, and while sure, Loki _had_ exiled Heimdall to roam afar, was that really enough to derail destiny? Was that all it took? If it was, useless was the gift of Sight when at any moment the future was subject to change.

“Brother? Surely you can find something to entertain yourself without causing trouble and wipe that miserable look from your face.” Thor step around the room having enter quietly moments before.

“Tell me Thor, with the Foster woman becoming wise and leaving you behind, what’s it like to imagine she likely has found another partner not so inclined to vanish at a whim?” Loki continue to look out the window, legs cross at the ankle on a upturned box.

“Aren’t you in a lovely mood.” Thor said, scowling at his brother because for all the greatness he achieved, it made him surly. “As for Jane, she is her own woman and I would wish her happiness with anyone she chose.” Loki looked back at that.

“That is _the_ stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.” He stated bluntly and stood from his chair. “You risked life and limb for that human- but you’d hand her over? Was she really that dear if you could so easily cast her aside?”

“If you want to pick a fight, Loki, find someone else. I’m not being baited by your foul mood.” The blond head shook with a frown of disapproval.

Rolling his eyes now, Loki made to leave, unable to stay in company of anyone without risking someone’s life. “Sure, on this subject he’s able to stop talking, but all others he’s a verbal barrage of opinion unending...”

“You should know how easily I let loved ones go, Loki! I have lost all, save one. Every, single person I have lost- I have mourned... whether they live or no, the loss feels the same. No amount of tyranny would bring Jane back to my side.” This subject was one reason Thor both desired and reject the idea of Asgard on Midgard. “I can only wait, and hope things can change.”

Jaw clench shut against further speech and general dislike, Loki left, mind no more at ease for asking then if he’d not decided to needle his brother. “You’ll never know if you don’t go to Earth, you do know that.”

The door close behind him.

“Loki.” His name caused his face to change as if tasting something unpleasant. “You are a hard one to single out, you know that?” Eerika line up beside him, seeing his view out a large window. The vast expanse of space lay spread like small colored jewels lay out on the finest of black velvet.

“It’s generally in my favor to avoid people.” His voice was dry, without humor, and while she heard it clearly, Eerika imagine it was out of boredom more than anything else.

“You don’t mix well with most, I can agree to that.” She grin out the window, her reflection easily seen. “I’ve wondered how everything has been going between you and your brother? I’m guessing you aren’t in serious trouble if you are not chained and jailed.”

“Thor, as I said before, is a bleeding sentimental creature. All my sins are easily enough to forgive especially when I am the only family he has left.” He ignored the turn of her face to look at him. He wasn’t interested.

Chuckling low under her breath, Eerika made a face of disregard. “My, you are miserable... All savior and no mischief make Loki a bitter boy-”

“Are you finished?” He cut her off and her face now switch to confusion; hurt.

“I suppose I am... I leave you to- whatever you were doing then.” She hesitated as she pulled away, yet swallowing, kept whatever had brought her to him, to herself.

It had taken too much to muster the pitiable courage she had, and it seemed she would never resolve her issues regarding him proper. There was something eating at him, but any confidence she’d earned working along side him had clearly dried up.

She was no more a use to him.

The moment only seemed to take on a sharper note when Heimdall’s image came into view in the glass. Each one of them held a trained expression that the others had no way of knowing or learning the reason behind them.

_Seeing me as a threat, Heimdall?_ Loki felt similar sensations to learning of his hand in Frigga’s death that first time. Wanting to lash out and knowing it had to stay buried within. A wordless conversation pass between them, the prince of Asgard ignoring it to look out the window, not a single celestial thing keeping his eye. The Guardian of only Hofund now, nod at her. _Are they going to display some secret hand-shake now?_ Thinking that, Loki turn to leave, but found Eerika had also turn back to him.

“I should return this.” She said, holding out her hand. Whatever it was, he didn’t want it however.

“I have all that I need, whatever you have can be dealt with however you like.” While Loki knew _exactly_ why Heimdall stood guard behind her, it light every fiber of his being ablaze. It made little sense.

She sigh and reach out for him, taking his hand which he nearly kept from her. “Your mother showed me this once, take it, you petulant child.” Brows lifted both out of curiosity now and the banter they had normally converse in, Loki let her turn his hand over, palm open- he instantly regret it when he felt the object touch his hand. “Sorry about that, but it seems we are out of time now.”

_What exactly have you two been planning?_

“Please listen carefully, because I am going to need your cooperation.” She smiled wryly then, like nothing at all had changed in all the world. “You’re thinking that there isn’t a chance in all the nine- eight? Realms... that you’re going to help me but,” She stepped closer, large golden eyes hiding something in those shimmering depths. “I do make a good case for it.”

“Do you really think its a good idea to go back to earth?” Loki asked, tone questioning and severe. That had been his nature for the last month and a half making the trip to Earth feel even slower.

“Sure! They love me there.” Thor said, smiling to spite his brother’s ill temper. His happiness make Loki show a slightly disgusted expression.

“Let me rephrase; Do you think is a good idea to bring _me_ back to earth?” At that Thor paused a second, still all delight. It wasn’t like a whole group of people weren’t skilled enough to manage him. Thinking that he placed a hand on Loki’s shoulder; it felt very heavy.

“Probably not. But don’t worry, brother. I’ve got a feeling that everything’s going to work out.” Loki’s expression slipped for a fraction, but it wasn’t noted, the mistake overlooked... both of them instead look out the window into space as a shadow fell over them, light from the closest star obscured. The ship, easily 10 times that of their own, blocked their path forward. “What is that?” Thor pressed on closer to see.

Loki stand in place, fist closed, jaw tight and color draining away fast.


	15. Chapter 15

Passing from her hand to his, and instant recognition of knowledge that he had been duped, somewhat stung. It was already in his hand; too heavy to release. Despite being warned he would not break from this bond, there wasn’t a single thing to prevent him from trying. One doesn’t not hear insanity spoken, like he’d been forced to endure, and not attempt escape.

“Care to make a wager?" The pair ignored the stilled Loki whom bore into them with furious eyes rendered mute by Eerika's ‘gift’.

"I don't make bets." Heimdall’s deep voice was as dark as the shadow he’d emerged from. A breath of silence extended before he continued. "What are the stakes?" Erika smiled warmly as the ship shuddered softly onward through the space.

"That even now, he doesn't know who stands outside." He nodded and so she continued, her pulse quickening slightly even from Loki’s unchanging view. 

Looking back, he had a feeling that Eerika was merely stating that she had been a good secret keeper. Right to the end she kept their secret meetings together; and then to threaten Heimdall of all things? He hadn’t understood then- his confusion didn’t last long.

"I can promise that they will both survive." He replied and she sighed with deep regret; and creeping fear. It was obvious by the chewing of her lip, red from her self-abuse. 

"So long as the next time you see The Hulk, you send him immediately to Earth. There can be no hesitation." Heimdall agreed curiously fast, his acquiescence clearly considered beforehand. It was such an odd request. 

His gaze linger long and steady though she did not flinch from it. “I will leave the prince in your hands.” 

Heimdall had been the very vision of concern and in a few, short weeks, had come into Eerika’s confidence so entirely that he seemed to take orders from her. That man whom eyes glow only a fraction brighter than hers stepped from the shadow before like she summon him, his air dark with anxiety; a rare thing.

“You’ll get everything ready?” Eerika broke eye contact to look at Loki then. 

Hiemdall shifted his weight, a lingering glance at the Prince of Asgard before answering.“I will. Everything will be in place, in time... until then, Lady Eerika.” He hadn’t wait for further response, leaving just her and Loki in this spot. 

She had turned, regretting already that she had said nothing of the depth of her despair before this, the extent he would never know. Feeling his power stir around him however, the rune had millennia of understanding and power placed into it that even he could not dissipate it easily. He was Jotunn and while skilled, this was the power of the Vanir; ancient and wild. 

“I’m short for time, so I’m just going to get to it.” Eerika look upward, searching for the right words. “Thanos is nearly upon us, Loki.” Unable to move, Loki may very well have been stunned still even if not ruled by a runestone better made then the first that had rendered him immobile. 

Quickly reinforcing his work against the stone, Eerika continued. “I told you before, Frigga ended my training, but my mother began it. Runes was a skill she never stopped using unlike your mother... so, as you know, my mother was kind of a bigger deal then you thought. I didn’t mention she had a thing for orchards though, so shame on you,” She talk like this was a very normal conversation and the threat bearing down on them wasn’t a big deal. “I really wish I hadn’t eaten those apples... they tasted so good thought. I’m surprised after pilfering through my head you didn’t get suspicious of why then, Frigga and Odin looked so young... she’s dead now. My mother. Probably for a long time- that’s why they all started aging like they did.” 

Dressed in simple pants and a shirt, Eerika was composed like this was a meeting with ministers she was about to attend. She had no clue what Thanos was, if she this was her response. 

“That’s why Frigga raised me... raised you. A pair of orphaned kids that had no place else to go. That’s exactly why everything you have done, Frigga and I have done, is going to be all for nothing if you don’t help me.” 

Naturally Loki wanted to speak a number of counterproductive things, yet for the second time, she had the upper hand by default. 

“We are all going to die on this ship-” In an instant Loki knew all to well that this was what the pair of golden eyed demons had been discussing so fiendishly in private. “Asgard will die in the cold space between worlds; forgotten.”

What had Heimdall seen? What had he told her and why, of all people, and not he and Thor. Why was it just them trying to control the situation? They had doomed them...

“Pay attention, Loki.” She snapped. “You know she got everything right- Frigga? So sneaky.” Eerika laugh in the way he knew all to well. That painful chuckle however, while he hid what was behind it all, she didn’t have that skill... right now she likely wasn’t trying to hid it though. “Every thing she promised me was spot on.”

This part he didn’t want to listen to. Go back to the end of the world and we’re all going to die stuff, he’d thought. 

A strange sensation rolled over his entire being. It coiled around his limbs, around his neck- it wasn’t suffocating, but an intense awareness that he was being manipulated. She wore this devastated expression under a false smile.

“My heart is pierced by cupid,  
I disdain all glittering gold.  
There is nothing can console me,  
But my jolly sailor bold.” 

A long sigh rang out, her lashes fluttering as she look dazed beyond him. “Being loved by the people of Asgard, being seen for your true nature and being accepted? I think you actually tasted happiness. You can lie to everyone else, but I choose to believe this. I’d certainly never seen you so pleased; content even. Maybe... maybe, it’s this ship?” 

She questioned, all the while her gift rolling over him, and he initially fought being persuaded by whatever she was trying to reinforce- but her hand covered his cheek softly. That beautifully, damaged smile directed at him.

He didn’t even have the presence of mind to recognize the full significance, either unwilling or incapable until she lean in to him. He felt the warmth of her touch, the innate coolness of himself, feeling razed though reason dictate that she could not actually burn him by touch alone- she stopped her advance, lifted up on her toes and dropped back away.

He was frozen, but more to the point she looked like she was unable to make herself finish what she had desired. Loki wasn’t even sure he was accurate to guess that she would kiss him if not too shy... even when she had pulled away her heat remained against him. It was like she’d painted his person with her presence and intent.

“Not Heimdall... She did not love, had fallen in love, with him. She was in love with me. I am the source of her affections.” It felt very strange.

“I’m sorry...” She backed away only slightly as if she might hurt him. “I am going to do just like you would have, but I am going to be everything you couldn’t be in this moment.” Taking something from her pocket, a black cloth wrapped around something which she touched- and shape-changed. Erika looked him over in full detail, down to the finest ones she could recall, his image overlapping hers. Indignation or perhaps fury made her control over him to flicker, but nothing more. “Well,”

He had tried with challenge from then on to break the forsaken rune that made him as still as any statue. 

Her voice, now his, spoke back at him. “How do I look?” The same boyish grin he used to gloss over having only a single redeeming quality, peer back at him. “Now listen very closely. Only enough time to go over this once really... Heimdall has seen the fall of this ship- to Thanos. You will die, I will, we all will... so when I release you, you need to hold my illusion when it begins to break,” That very idea, that she planned to release him at all, surprised him and he began plotting away. “Hold it despite the strain and the excruciating pain until you simply can’t any longer... do this, and Asgard lives.”

He almost didn’t believe her. She had a far better track record than him however. Logic scream that there was no chance that the plan of two people was going to have Thanos board this ship and at the very least not kill him. 

Without any persuasion he found himself believing her though. He also may be a bit biased with certain attachments being disproved. “Don’t betray us.” She placed a second stone in his hand, that one coming as a complete surprise. 

That’s when he had shape changed. The rune placed in his hand shifted his body into a far more towering height and under the confines of the first stone, only a subdued rage burned through him. Placing her palm over his chest, eyes closing in concentration, Erika drew in the likeness of ‘Banner’ and poured that memory, each detail into Loki through the second runestone. Like sand in a cross wind his form changed, the air around him becoming heavy with hostility; A perfect match. How she managed to make a foci of that man, in such a short time, made her a genius. A mad one, but a genius nevertheless. 

The Hulk, was the last thing he had ever expected to become. The accuracy of her foci were actually inspiring. Not only did she get The Hulks shape to a tee, but he felt the conflict of multiple mental facets battle within, this aura of unchecked fury ready to snap...

“You save everyone, but who saves you?” She said, or at least that was what he thought. 

Turned out Eerika was every bit the master of runes as she’d threatened. That was the thing about foci in particular. If made well enough, strong enough and accurately? Turns out thoughts could be bridged- the foci and original able to share thoughts only because they were nearly identical. “I’m going to need this also.” She rummage through his person and though Loki knew she was in Heimdall’s closest trust, because he’d not expected that to be taken from him. He didn’t expect anyone to know... she even going so far to give him a sour look using his own face.

It was because of all this, that he knew firstly, that Eerika knew him better than she let on. A quality of humility that almost boarder on lying... She knew him. Knew each twisted way his mind worked, the things he’d done and why... There was no other way to make a foci that well without it... and this is why he also knew that she was going to do something very, very, stupid. She didn’t have a choice if being puppet by his method of thought. 

She knew all of this and still chose to fall for a God of Mischief... I don’t know whether to condemn or condone her for it.

So while she imagine Heimdall and she had everything planned out, Loki had quite the incentive to break this rune in record time, hindered doubly by The Hulk and his erratic, chaotic spirit. That this mother had predicted correctly her survival of Ragnarok gave him further reason to trust that there was some mad plan that would see things out. Two people gifted with Sight, one with a gift of persuasion and he was currently indisposed and could not meddle. 

Just a little less of a handle on her rune knowledge and this would go a lot faster, he thought, mind bent on shattering the rune. And he was going to.

Standing beside Thor in Loki’s guise, Eerika watch a ship of immense size level down on them. It was so much bigger than she’d imagined despite Heimdall’s description of the Titan, Thanos. Thor had no clue as to what or who had come for them, and she had to play the part of an equally dumbfounded Loki. It was a difficult task when both she and the foci knew otherwise.

“Do you think they have better food on board their ship than ours?” She asked, hating that it was definitely something Loki would say. 

Thor looked at her severely. “Considering the way the last year had gone, I’m going to say this likely isn’t a friend of ours... maybe a ship from Sakaar having hunt us down finally?” Their ship was rocked violently and an alarm began to wail. “That seems about right...” 

Eerika followed Thor’s hasty exit, both struggling to stand as another jolt shifted the entire craft- in the distance they could hear people screaming and confused shouts. She thought of Loki, forced to standing in a side space as The Hulk, no idea of anything but her vague and hopeful outcome. Feeling nerves getting to her, she did the only thing that could calm her, short of climbing a tree someplace far from here. 

She began to hum the mariners song. She would hum and keep a constant reminder of what was at stake, unaware that she was transmitting to the Loki via the stone, else she would have clamp down on as much internal dialogue as possible.

“They are going to rip the ship open if they keep that up. Think that’s their plan?” Loki shouted forward, Thor ignored him and both rushed down the halls, Heimdall joining them.

“Good timing. Care to tell me what it happening?” Thor asked of Heimdall, but he shook his head. 

“My sight has not been right since before Ragnarok... I have already begun evacuating people aboard the smaller craft however. Half of the people will fit aboard with ease- so I ordered them to make it uneasy.” That seemed to relieve a bit of Thor’s worry, but it was obvious not all would fit aboard and with the size of the ship pit against them... It might not even matter.

A separate alarm began to sound then. “That’s the hull integrity alarm... we’ve been breached.” Eerika explained. That same sound had shriek in her ears when Hela had tried to prevent leaving the Bifrost. Sure enough as they round a corner, armored warriors stepped into the hall of a hole cut out, and which meld the two ships together. 

These invaders took no time to show that they wanted was a fight, Thor meeting the challenge gladly. The minions of Thanos were a ugly bunch, but they worked well as a team. 

Hardest of all was hiding her inability compared to Loki.

Loki was a master of many skills beyond mental assets. Hand to hand combat was only improved with a balance of agility and dagger wielding. Not to mention that as a half-bred Vanir, she had no idea what Jotunn skill might look like to attempt an illusion. She just hadn’t the time after the painstaking efforts placed into the three rune-stones that were a requirement to even venture an afterthought.

“I have met the Prince of Asgard before... it is an honor to meets it’s King; short as his reign had been.” There was no way to know or deny that this voice, this was the voice of Thanos. Seeing the instrument of the tragedy to come in the flesh, projecting outward through the foci, was mistaken for recognition. “The last of the Odinson.”

Stepping from his native ship into theirs, all effort was paid to overcome the invaders. Thanos stood impossibly tall. When Heimdall had explain that The Mad Titan was a moniker of his, Eerika had not known that it would also describe him in form. The very shudder of her being felt that this was a far larger threat than the guardian would ever have been able to impart on her. Seeing was believing. 

“What purpose do you have in attack my ship?” Thor tossed one fighter across the large space, speaking as equals rather than see that if he were fish out of water; then he’d be flying over mountains right now. That was just how precarious the predicament was; how out of depth his knowledge to combat.

Eerika and Heimdall fought side by side, protecting her for lacking skill, though it didn’t stop the thrashing of a life time. Just a few blows and her entire body was begging to stop this lunacy. Bruises she’d never see would have been black and that taste of blood was from more than just her mouth. 

“My Purpose? Peace.” Ragged and struggling for breath, Eerika nearly laughed in adrenaline powered giddiness. “On a scale you would not understand, Asgardian.” 

The look on Thor’s face was easily read as ‘Try then’. “You seek peace by attack my people?” His question had merit. In fact, even Eerika knew little of what Thanos goal was. Heimdall had only gone so far to say that unless dealt with, no realm would ever be safe and suffer loses beyond count. 

“Not all here are your people though, are they?” Thanos step inline with his warriors as the one which Thor had tossed, stood up once more. “Your own brother is not of Asgard and even citizens from other realms across the universe are harbored in your protective care. You must be a very forgiving King to allow that one such freedoms.” Thanos eye feel on Eerika and everything stopped. Time, perspective, thought- breath. “That kind of sentiment only breeds plague and death however.”

“I think I’ve heard enough to understand where your mind is.” Thor sprang up, lunging for the Titan and was caught by the throat. Slammed into the metal floor, the ship rang like a low pitch tuning fork; the echo carrying far off. An expression of underestimation touch the kings features... Eerika was holding her breath and holding back from trying to help free Thor. She was balanced by Heimdall beside her, feeling his presence that direct her to stay put. 

The conflict was maddening. 

“Loss... is,” The Mad Titan walk forward while holding Thor. He’d so easily subdued him, pulling him from the ground that it was like a child playing with a cloth doll. "Frightening. Turns the legs to jelly." He stood monolithic, the voice able to reverberate inside the brain his tenor so deep. "I ask you to what end? Dread it? Run from it? Destiny arrives all the same, and now it's here. Or should I say: I am." Thor hung from the grip of the Titan Thanos, not able to stop the him or they to intervene. Each muscle in her body was strung taunt like a string instrument over-tuned; she felt ready to snap. Even Heimdall struggle to not act. 

"You talk too much." The Asgardian King's biting words lessened only with the touch of pain he felt. Thanos attention turn to her now, his expression at her almost bored irritation. 

A final chance to take the softer course was offered. "The Tesseract. Or your brother's head. I assume you have a preference." In her head the previous chant of the song had become quickened, her hold on the plan strained as it near breaking.

"Oh, I do. Kill away." Her insides scream against the words, hearing them as Loki, speaking them herself. A rippling wave of panic struck her hard, almost enough to make her stumble. 

Undaunted by the threat, Thanos took a single armored hand, a golden gauntlet that shimmer... A savage purple light bathe all in it’s glow... he ground that source, a gemstone, into Thor's forehead. The scream, deafening even from outside, was harrowing and she quickly relented, the fear on her face no illusion of emotions felt. She knew that Loki’s brother was the world for him... and allowing Thor pain of any kind made it feel as if her humanity was being destroyed. 

Thor was not one to give up the lives of any in exchange for himself however and his prideful, moronic words were laughable. "We don't have the Tesseract. It was destroyed on Asgard." A effortless gesture from her quickly prove that was not the case. Drawing out the item in question, a bright blue glow shone on her features, displacing the purple. She thought that the color similar in shade to Loki’s true form. It was both beautiful and cold. "You really are the worst, brother." 

Releasing the Tesseract, Erika spoke a solemn hope that she knew Loki himself would never utter, but she needed to bring attention to herself in this moment. The foci fought with her to speak against Loki’s nature, but the strain made her voice also project like it was the situation that she struggle with.

"The sun will shine on us again." Her words touch Thor, and being able to give him that in Loki’s place, was the only thing so far that combat self-preservation. 

Yet Thanos bore no joy in allowing empty dreams to take even a single breath. "Your optimism is misplaced, Asgardian." 

Erika didn't seem remotely bothered about this however, and replied with frightening accuracy, words right from Loki's mouth. "Well, for one thing, I am not Asgardian. And for another.... we have a hulk."

Do not betray us, Loki. Please...

Thunderous steps of unsettling speed saw The Hulk barge into the space and single out the biggest threat; just like The Hulk to do. He slam into Thanos, the pair drastically larger than the rest of those on board. The room shuddered and the window to the outside warbled with each blow. It sounded rather like a mountain coming down around them. 

Watching it, Eerika flinch forward, her attention snapping to a figure blocking even the thought of interference. "Let him have is fun." Knowing Loki could survive a brief fight with Thanos, it did nothing to sideline the nausea that licked up her throat, however her feet had betray her which earned that chastising from the titan's minion, Ebony Maw. He shook his head, gnarled face with almost merriment- yet power now coursed through the air, shutting his mouth promptly as they felt warmth the room did not offer moments ago.

The Hulk was torn from The Statesmen in an breath, slipping beyond reach. Heimdall was sure only to rip wide a hole large enough for Loki to drop from and vanish, falling even as the rip slammed shut. Instantly she felt her grasp of the illusion over Loki shatter apart like a slap from a hand big enough to strike all of her at once. 

Thanos disappointed eye turn to Heimdall. "That was a mistake."

Not a single part of the ten minutes that precede the immediate jettison of Loki from the ship, sat well with him. Only part of what was happening had come through; all a one-sided conversation from Eerika’s perspective. It was either pure bravado or stupidity that lent her the word’s to speak on such terms that he agreed.

Definitely stupidity, he thought, but he had immediate concerns that tied his hands now that he could move them. 

As soon as the gateway, light of the bifrost which no longer exist, closed... the first rune-stone ceased to work. He really didn’t have time to worry abut the foci, because he was plummeting out of the sky- the ground quickly growing in detail. He was also struggling to hear now. Distance seemed to have affected the connection to her foci and now the thoughts he’d heard clearly were whisper quiet, dulled by the scream of air as it rush passed him.

Considering how short his part in the plan now out of his control, he didn’t have a lot of time to grasp the illusion Eerika used. A fraction of a second from the time he was beyond reach within Midgard and she release the rune that had not just kept him frozen. No, it had been designed to manipulate. As soon as she needed him to move, he was actually overruled by two forces. The first the rune she’d locked in a clawed fist- and then a persuasion that hinder his reasoning to argue with it. 

And she claimed that Frigga was sneaky. He didn’t recall also having called his mother such. His faculties where too divided to drudge up memories. 

Juggling an unnatural, long distance illusion was exactly as Eerika had said it would be. It was excruciating. Fire coursed inward, bottled in his chest. His mind was turning to static, and skin felt like it was being cut by small daggers- then he heard it. His connection to the foci was not lost and with a bit of ‘tuning’ he picked up clipped words he couldn’t make out. 

The forsaken earth was arriving too fast and still he had to hold the illusion. 

Is- that singing... He had heard Eerika’s voice before- it was as lilting as could be expected of one who woke vision in others. This was not that sound. 

It was not beautiful, but complete terror. Loki actually heard a disconnection from reality- madness taking over in her voice. From the other side of the universe she held together only because she felt Loki’s hand keeping her illusion, her grip on it already faltering.

...is pierced by cu-...,

I disd-..... ing gol...,

There is nothing-

Loki’s hold on the illusion snapped apart suddenly like a rubber-band stretched too far, and moments later he crashed though a building. He’d not had a single sense watching the ground rise up to strike him, his attention wholly bent to listen. Even as he felt the sear of bodily injury- it was nothing to the questions that bellow in his head; that would get no answer.

He fear who would win of the voices in his head. The one that argue reason or the other countering with hope.

˜ Fini

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could happy ending this... I had a whole bit planned that brought us to the Loki TV series in fact... oh well.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been considering doing a reading for each chapter to post on perhaps YouTube as I have been working on recital and voice acting. Please give me your thoughts regarding this. I would appreciate the feed back.


End file.
